Kakashi's Little Sister
by MidnightRaven323
Summary: *COMPLETE!**SEQUEL UP!* What if along with Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke,another girl was placed in team 7?What if that girl was also Kakashi's little sister?And what if she was also a Jinchuriki?Naruto story with a few twists,follows the main story line.slow sasuxoc Sorry if it starts off Sue-ish but please give it a chance
1. Prologue

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's AND FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THINGS!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister  
**

**Profile-**

Name:Ren Hatake (Ren=Water Lily)  
Age:12  
Rank:Genin  
Kekkai genkai:Devil's eye=like the sharingan ,when activated her eyes turn crimson,Kakashi has it too  
Chakra type:Fire and water  
Abilities:weapons master and jailer of the 10 tailed wolf  
Personality:Fiery and short tempered unlike her brother's calm demeanor,she hates it when Kakashi reads his book ,but uses his 'precious' book as black mail,she's an angel from hell but nice when she wants to be.  
Appearance:A mini female version of kakashi with long silver hair and an athletic build,she wears a vest like top that shows her mid-rift that's covered by mesh and ninja shorts and has a mask attached to her top like her brother and wears mesh fingerless gloves.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

"Hurry up niisan!I'm gonna be late and we're getting put into teams today!"I yelled at Kakashi as he took his time walking through Konoha with his nose buried in that Kami awful book of his.

"Go ahead,I'll pick you up later"he said boredly veering off towards the Memorial stone. I grinned and sprinted towards the ninja academy and jumped through the window and into my seat next to Kiba in record time.

I looked around waiting for Iruka sensei to show up when Naruto burst through the sat next to that guy Sasuke while Ino and Sakura argued about who 'Sasuke-Kun' loved more,sure he had good looks and all but he was WAY too emo,so basically the usual day.

"Alright class you will be put into teams depending on how well we thought you would fit together"Iruka announced as he pulled out a scroll.

"team 1 will be..."I zoned out a bit untill a few teams later.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha-"but he was cut off by Sakura's fangirl scream.

"Take that Ino-Pig!"she yelled behind her to a very annoyed Ino.

"-and Ren Hatake"Iruka finished.

Great I was stuck with Naruto(not so bad),a screaming fangirl and an emo._**"Haha I feel sorry for you**_**_ pup_"**Laughed Kumi,the wolf demon inside me,that's right,I was a Jinchuriki .

Iruka finished calling the teams."Your senseis will arrive shortly"he left and as the hour progressed,all the teams were picked up except us.I raised an eyebrow as Naruto put an eraser on top of the door.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

"Getting our sensei back for being late!"Naruto said.I smirked behind my mask,I like this guy, hes got spunk.

He dashed back into his seat as the door opened wider and a man with familiar gravity-defying hair walked through.

"My first impression is...I hate you"he announced. Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura all had an anime vein on their foreheads.

"Love you too oniisan"I said sarcastically, then my new team turned to me confused.

"Sensei's your BROTHER?"asked Naruto disbelievingly.

"Sadly"I replied.

"Meet me at the rooftop in five"Kakashi said before he disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Well what are you waiting for,an invitation?Let's go!"I called back at my team as I dashed out the of us met on the rooftop as Kakashi began to speak.

"So introduce yourselves,your name,likes,dislikes,and your dream"he said as we sat down on the steps in front of him.

"Um,why don't you start sensei?"asked Sakura nervously.

"Alright hm...My name is Kakashi Hatake,I like a lot of things,I dislike a few things,I don't really have time for hobbies and I don't really feel like telling you my dream"he said.

"Great all we learned was his name"Sakura whispered to us. I rolled my eyes at her.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake,He likes reading his Icha Icha books and his dog summons,he dislikes waiting for a new Icha Icha book to come out and his dream is to be a great shinobi like otousan"I stated.

"Alright next up is the blonde kid"Kakashi-sensei said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki,I like microwave ramen and eating ramen at Ichiraku's,I dislike having to wait for ramen to cook for three minutes and my dream is to ecome the next Hokage so people will start respecting me,BELIVE IT!"

"Next,you pinky"

"My name is Sakura Haruno,I like...well the person I like is...*giggle*,I dislike...NARUTO,and my dream is to become a medic nin"all the while she was sneaking looks at Sasuke.

"You next emo boy" I tried to stiffle my laughter.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha,I like training,I dislike being second best to my brother,and I don't have a dream,more like an ambition...to revive my Clan and kill a certain someone..."Sasuke said in a monotone._'emo much'_I thought.

"You next Ren"

Sigh."My name is Ren Hatake,I like singing,night time and training with my weapons,I dislike waiting for anything,fangirls,rude people and when Kakashi reads his Icha Icha books,my dream is to become a strong Kunoichi"I told them.

Sensei nodded approvingly."Meet here tomorrow at seven,and don't eat anything ,you'll throw up"and with that he disappeared.

"Any idea whats happening tomorrow?" Naruto asked,then they all looked at me.

"What are you looking at me for!?" I asked.

"Well,Kakashi-sensei is your brother so uh...do you know what he's gonna do?"

"Well,he's going to give us the bell test" I said. They all had confused looks on their faces.I rolled my eyes and explained more."He has bells that we have to try and get off him,the objective of the test is teamwork,we have to work together to pass and he told us not to eat anything because the person who doesn't get a bell will be tied to a post as we eat in front of them as their punishment,also every team that took this test failed and got sent back to the academy,and I really don't want to be one of them"

"See you guys tomorrow and remember what I said"I threw them a look and sprinted away,hopefully they would listen to me.

* * *

**How was that?And I might not follow the main story line so if you don't like,what are you even doing here?Review please!**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	2. Bell Test

**Summary:What if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

**A naruto story that I came up with.  
**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

**Kakashi's little sister**

Ah jeez,waking up at 5:00am in the morning is NOT fun,but I did anyway so Onii-san wouldn't catch me eating breakfast. I quickly ate some ramen and got rid of the evidence that I was ever there. I ran up to my room to take a shower then get changed.I wore my usual outfit consisting of a black top with mesh covering my stomach and had a mask attached,black shorts,my mesh gloves and black boots,I also tied my new Leaf headband around my neck.

After that I packed some weapons that I would need,kunais,shuriken,soldier pills,explosive tags which I put in my weapon pouches around my hips and thigh, and of course,my sword,KuroChi which I slung across my back,it meant black blood,fitting since the curved blade was black and so was the hilt,it has blood red embellishments on it .Once i was ready,I walked towards the training field.

* * *

I was the first one there,then Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto .After an hour of waiting,Naruto just couldn't wait any longer.

"How is it that Sensei is your brother but your the first one here and he's an hour late!"he yelled with a vein popping out of his head.

"He's always late,except when it's a mission"I say,typical of Kakashi.

"Some Sensei we have!he's probably going to be useless!"exclaimed Sakura,now that was over the line.  
I turned to face her.

"You don't know what your talking about,you may not have ninja parents but you should at leas know that Kakashi is not known as the Copy cat Ninja for nothing"I scoffed.

"What makes sensei so great?"asked Sasuke.I rolled my eyes,did these people not know anything?

"Oh nothing,despite the fact that he has mastered over a thousand jutsus and is the son of Kohona's White Fang"I said .that shut them up.

**_'Your team is going to be interesting,also I sense that my brother,the kyuubi,is in that Uzumaki_ boy'**Kumi said to me.  
_'really,I'll talk to him later_'Our conversation was cut short by my brother arriving-after three hours.

"YOUR LATE!"we all yelled at him.

"Sorry about that,I was helping an old lady cross the road-"

"Save it,we've lost enough time as it is"I said annoyed.

"Right"he said pulling out three bells."For this test your objective is to collect these bells from me,the only way to do that is to attack me with killer intent,if you fail to do so you will be sent back to the academy"

"What!But there's only three bells!"exclaimed Naruto.

"So one of you will definitely fail"sensei replied .nauto attacked him and ended up being thrown back.

"I didn't say go yet"Sensei told us."Alright,Go!"

And with that,we jumped away.I lied low under the bushes as Kakashi pulled out his orange book dodging Naruto's head on attacks.I watched in amusement as my fellow jinchuriki-and all one hundred of him-got their butts kicked which resulted in the real Naruto hanging upside down from a tree.

I dashed away to observe what would happen to the other two.I stifled my laughter as Sakura fainted when 'Sasuke' appeared to be dieing,but it was actually kakashi in a genjutsu.I left silently before he could pick up on my chakra .That was when I came upon the most hilarious thing I had ever seen.

THE Sasuke Uchiha was stuck with his head above the ground and the rest of him buried in the earth and Sakura passed out near him.

"OMG!This is perfect black mail!"I said as I pulled out a camera and took a picture while he glared at me.

"Anyways,I know how to get a bell"I said as I pulled him out of the ground.

"How?"asked Sasuke.I gave him a smirk and explained ,and the tiniest hint of a smile came across his face after i finished explaining.

* * *

I saw Kakashi leaning against a tree reading his book.I dashed past him and snatched it off him.

"Hey _sensei_"I said with sarcasm dripping from every word."Bell please"I said,holding out my shook his head."Oh that's too bad"I said as I saw Sasuke creeping towards the bells,the plan was going well.I then let a small flame dance across my fingers."Surely you wouldn't want me to burn this?As well as your entire collection?"I smirked as Sasuke grabbed two bells and jumped silently into the bushes,sensei's face paled."Ha that's right,I know where you keep your secret stash!"  
I smirked again as his face turned white."But I won't cause I already got the bell"I say pocketing his book as Sasuke jumped down beside me and handed me a bell.

"H-how?"Sensei asked shocked.

"Easy,I wasn't actually gonna do anything to your book,I was just saying that to distract you while Uchiha here took two bells without you noticing"I explained before we both dashed off.

* * *

A while later the timer went off and we went back to where we started.I saw a menacing looking Kakashi as he glared at us.

"Sakura!You did nothing but look for Sasuke while Naruto was needing help right in front of you!Naruto!You need to think and observe first before you fall into the easiest of traps!Ren!You know better than to take one of my books!And you Sasuke,thinking it's always about you,you would still be stuck in the ground if Ren hadn't decided to help you!"he scolded all of us.

"Out of the four of you,only Sasuke and Ren managed to get two bells using teamwork,Naruto,you will be tied up,nobody feed him,if you do all of you will fail!"he said angrily as he disappeared.

The rest of us got out our bento boxes and ate,ignoring sensei's warning I got up and held out an onigiri to Naruto's mouth.

"Eat before Sensei comes back"I said simply.

"What are you doing!you'll make us all fail!Sensei said-"screeched Sakura before I cut her off.

"Since when have I ever listened to my brother,did any of you listen when I told you to eat something?"I all looked down.

"Thanks"Naruto muttered before taking a bite,Sasuke and Sakura reluctantly gave up their food then sensei appeared again.

"YOU!you...pass"Sensei said with an eye smile.

"WHAT!"Sakura,Naruto and Sasuke gasped in shock.

_'Yes!'_ I cheered.

* * *

**Yeah,I'm just gonna skip the land of waves mission since we all know what happened and go to the Chunin Exam,leave a Review!**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	3. Ren VS Sakura

**Summary:What if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

**I might turn this in to a Ren/Sasuke story.  
**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

Kakashi's** little sister**

I was getting ready to see Team 7 today,yesterday Kakashi explained how we passed his test and told us to meet up the next day for some 'team bonding time'.

**_*FlashBack*yesterday_**

_"What!"my team mates yelled in confusion.  
_

_"This test was based on teamwork,only if you worked together would you succeed, others who did this test failed because they went their own way without helping each other,even when they weren't suppose to feed the person the person who got tied to a post. Those who disobey the rules of a ninja are trash,but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash."he said.  
_

_I knew he was thinking about the Kyuubi attack,all his friends died,as well as mom. I wouldn't know much though,I was only a few months old at the time when the Okami(Wolf demon)was sealed inside me and with mother and father gone a few years later,oniisan had to raise me by himself.  
_

_"Take a day off tomorrow to get to know each other better alright?We'll do missions the next day"Sensei told us before he dashed away,probably to go to the memorial stone.  
_

_"Where should we meet tomorrow?"Sakura asked everyone.  
_

_"Oh!Oh!What about at Ichi-"Naruto began before I slapped a hand over his mouth.  
_

_"Dobe"Sasuke muttered.  
_

_"We'll meet at the training fields so we can get use to eachother's fighting style and then eat lunch afterwards,that sound good to you guys?"I asked,they nodded and we went our separate ways.  
_

**Flash back end.**_  
_

* * *

I made my way through Konoha towards the training grounds while eating some dango.I approached our meeting spot and noticed that only Naruto was there.

_**"Perfect time to talk to him** **Pup**"_Kumi told me.

"Hey Naruto"I greeted.

"Huh?oh hi Ren-chan!What's up?"he said excitedly.

"I know you are a jinchuriki too"I told him.

"What how?Wait what do you mean 'too' does that mean your one as well?"He asked with a confused look.

"Yeah,I have the 10-tails in me"

"That's so cool!Now I'm not alone!"he sighed happily.  
I smiled at him.I could see Sasuke coming with Sakura clinging to his arm as if it was a life line.I tried not to laugh as the usually stoic Uchiha looked scared out of his wits by a fangirl.

"Help me!"He whispered/yelled at us but Naruto shook his head.

"Your on your own teme!"He then looked at me pleadingly.I thought for a bit,thinking ...thinking...Got it!

"Oi Sakura what the hell are you doing with my BOYFRIEND!"I yelled as Naruto's jaw dropped while Sasuke just had a small smirk on his was so shocked that she let go off her 'Sasuke-kun' who silently edged towards Naruto and me.

"Yeah right!Sasuke-kun would never be with someone like you!"She screeched with a smug look on her face like she won an important argument.I wasn't sure what to say but thankfully Sasuke played along.

"Oh really?Then tell me why I would do this.."he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on my lips. After that I almost burst out laughing when Sakura turned red with anger,but inside I was pretty much seething that the Emo Teme stole my first kiss.

"What!Oh that's it!It's on now!"She screamed before getting into fighting stance.I just raised an eyebrow and handed my sword to Naruto before getting into my stance as well.

Sakura attacked first,aiming a punch to my face,I quickly dodged. We threw kicks,punches,the occasional kunai or shuriken for the next couple of minutes. She wasn't bad,but she could be better,maybe if she spent more time training or something. The fight ended after I threw a kunai that flew a few inches away from her head,throwing her off balance when she dodged and landed on the ground. I quickly whipped out another kunai and pointed it at her throat.

"Dead" I announced and held out my hand to pull her up,which she took hesitantly,"You know you're not bad,you are quite strong" I smiled,"By the way,I was only joking about saying Sasuke was my boyfriend,that was only to help him out so he's all yours"I whispered before slipping the kunai back into my pouch and put my sword back in place."Come on,lets go eat" I called to the boys before walking off to Ichiraku's.

No ones'POV

Unknown to them,a certain white haired man with glasses had seen the whole thing.

"Lord Orochimaru will wish to know the power of that girl and of the Uchiha boy as well..."Kabuto muttered to himself before dashing off to report to Orochimaru.

* * *

**Okay I know this one was awful and I re-wrote some of it but the story does get better in the next chapters,feel free to skip to the part where the Chunin Exam finishes.  
**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	4. Continuing and 1 month later

**Summary:What if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

**Continuing from the last chapter.  
**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

**Screw this I'm only gonna follow main plots of the actual story and BTW I make this up as I go along okay?**_**  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

"Thanks so much Ren-chan!"Naruto said before digging into his ramen.I smiled,it's amazing how much pain Naruto has gone through and still be so care-free.

"Hurry up Naruto!I want to go spar!"Complained Sakura from her seat.I snickered as she continually punched poor Naruto.

"Oww!That hurt Sakura-chan!"Naruto said while rubbing his sore head.

A few hits,punches and arguments later we went back to the training grounds,Sakura wanted to spar again and went up against Naruto.(You probably know how that would end).Sakura had an advantage as she had more control over her chakra and was actually very strong,Naruto used his shadow clones and attacked her from all sides and managed to land a few hits but Sakura still won.

It was my turn and I went up against Sasuke.I was actually kind of scared,despite what some may think,he was actually stronger than me .Both of us fell into our stances and began exchanging blows.A kick here,a punch there,and sometimes the occasional counter attack,though I held my own,the fight ended when he hit my stomach,that was my weakest spot as that was where the seal that held the Okami was. Sasuke took advantage of my vulnerable situation and quickly place a kunai at my throat.

"dead"he smirked. I got up and dusted myself off.

"That was a cheap shot" I scoffed.

"I have to go you guys,see you tomorrow!"called Sakura as she ran in the direction of her house.

"Yeah,I'm gonna go,I'm meeting Iruka-sensei at Ichiraku's!"Naruto said with a wave and left as left me with the Uchiha.

Once Naruto was out of sight I blew up.

"Teme!You know you stole my first kiss!"I seethed.

"Hn"was Sasukes infamous reply.

"Hn?Is that all you say!Fine then, next time I'll let Sakura and Ino at you!"I screamed at him and left.

* * *

I jumped on my bed with a frustrated yell.

_'Who does he thinks he is?He acts like he's the only one in the world who matters!'_

_**"Calm down little one,come visit me,you need to train some**_** more"**Kumi called to me.I did as I was told and let my mind relax.I opened my eyes and noticed I was in my Mindscape. I was standing in a clearing by a river with a big waterfall ,she was in her 2-tailed form(the size of a normal wolf)and was lying on a rock jutting out of the river and every so often dipping her paw in the water._  
_

_**"Well pup,you need to practice on controlling your**_ **_fire_**" I gave her a confused look _**"Just like how jailer of the Ichibi controls sand,you can control fire"**_ She explained,I nodded my head in understanding._**"now,start**__ w_ith creating a small flame then gradually let it **grow"**I did what she said and pictured a flame in my hand. To my surprise it worked,a flame had covered my hand but did me no harm. Kumi nodded in approval. I let the flames slowly cover my entire body._**"Well done,now try to make the flames** **disappear"**_ Doing what I did before,the flames began to recede leaving no trace it was ever there.

Kumi coached me on how to control it and how I could use the fire to my advantage and use it to attack, a few more lectures on not letting it get out of control, and she let me go back to reality.

* * *

**Time skip,1 month and dozens of D-ranked missions later.**

The next dayI woke up at sunrise and got ready for the day.I made some onigiri and sushi and put them into two bento boxes. Then I walked toward the Memorial Stone,just as I thought,Kakashi was there.I knew he was thinking about what happened 12 years ago.

"Here onii-san"i said handing him one of the bentos.

"Arigato"

We ate in silence then met our team for todays mission.

"Alright,today we have a D-ranked mission to capture a cat named Tora"Kakashi said.

_"Again?" _The rest of us groaned-yes all of us,me and Naruto gradually got Sasuke to talk more,so far we've had to capture Tora 6 times in the past month.

"yeah,I hate it too,but we have to do it"Sensei sighed and dashed off to find her. the cat was in the forest.

"Target has been identified!"Naruto said to us via device in our ears.

"Everyone in place?"Kakashi asked.

"ready"

"READY!"

"Hn"

"Let's get this over with"

"GO!"Came sensei's order.  
We all jumped from our hiding places and attempted to catch Tora.A few minutes and a dozen scratches later,the dust cloud that had gathered thinned and revealed Naruto in a wrestling match with the cat.I took pity on him and inched closer and picked up the devil cat by the scruff of its neck.

"Mission 'Catch Tora' is complete sensei"Naruto reported with a smile on his face.

* * *

**What should I do next?I want them to do another rank mission before the chunin please!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	5. Entering The Chunin Exams

**Summary:What if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

**Screw this I'm only gonna follow main plots of the actual story and BTW I make this up as I go along okay?**_**  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

It has been a few weeks since we came back from our mission to the land of waves,we escorted Tazuna the master bridge builder back,and continued the mission even though it was now ranked higher and dealt with a thug controlling the Land of team had to stay for a while since Kakashi had over used his Sharingan and was weak .During that time we had learned how to climb up trees without using our hands and had bonded, Naruto and Sasuke had sort of become friends and me and Sakura stopped bickering,she was actually a useful medical nin.

**Nobody's POV**

In the Hokage's office,the Jounin team leaders ,Iruka and a few guards were assembled.

Kakashi spoke up."Why are we here?"

"Because the Chunin Exams are starting soon!"replied the Hokage.

The room burst into commotion and the jounin begun talking amongst themselves. Sarutobi called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone!I know that we are starting the exams a year early but I believe the rookies this year are ready,surely you have noticed other genin arriving?asked the Hokage.

"That explains the rain nin me and Izumo saw yesterday"muttered Kotesu.

"Now that is said,do any of you have any idea who is ready for the exams?"

Kakashi stepped forward ."I nominate Team 7,Uzumaki Naruto,Hatake Ren,Uchiha Sasuke,and Haruno Sakura for the Chunin exams".

One by one,each of the team leaders followed his example.

"I Nominate Team 8,Hyuga Hinata,Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino for the Chunin Exams"

"I Nominate Team 10,Yamanaka Ino,Nara Shikamaru,and Akimichi Choji for the Chunin Exams"

"And I Nominate Team 2,Tenten,Hyuga Neji,and Rock Lee for the Chunin Exams"

"Wait!"Callled Iruka."With all due respect Hokage-Sama but I have taught these children for years,I don't think they're ready"

"I was 6 years younger than Naruto when I became a Chunin"argued Kakashi.

"But Naruto is different from you!They need more experience"

"They are ready,they have been complaining about missions,and even the Uchiha is getting restless"

"They need more experience!Are you trying to get them killed?These Exams are dangerous..."

"They are ready and a little pain would do them good"Stated Kakashi

"I agree with Kakashi,the rookies this year are full of YOUTH!"exclaimed Guy.

"Yes,they are strong"nodded Kurenai.

"And smart too"added Asuma.

Iruka was now outnumbered.  
"Fine" he sighed.

"Very well,here are the application papers and I believe you must go tell your teams the news"Sarutobi said handing each Jounin the papers for the by one each of them disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

We have been waiting for our sensei for about two hours now.I had begun throwing kunai at a log for a while and I was getting bored.

"I'm BORED"whined Naruto.

"We all are Dobe"replied Sasuke.

"TEME!"

"Don't call Sasuke-Kun that!"Scolded Sakura.

Before a fight started, Kakashi appeared.

"I have good news!"He said with an eye smile.

"It better be good!You said you would actually be on time!"I seethed.

"Patience is a virtue Ren"He scolded.

"Patience is a virtue that I don't have"I rolled my eyes.(**AN:I say that to my friends a lot)**

"Any ways,you are all going to be in the Chunin Exams!"Sensei said while striking a Rock Lee pose.

"WHAT?"  
"HOW?"  
"WHEN?"  
"Why?"

"Yep,I nominated you,just a few minutes ago,and because i know you are ready"He said answering all our questions.

"GROUP HUG!"Yelled Naruto and pulled us all in.

* * *

We were dismissed after fits of laughter but Naruto sped off somewhere leaving us to go find the baka,the team found him glaring at a ninja wearing black and had a hat with kitty ears and had on war paint.A girl with blonde hair in four pig tails was standing near them and judging from their clothes and forehead protectors, they were from Sunagakure.

"Hey leave him alone!"I yelled.  
The boy turned to face me.

"Or what?"he challenged.

The girl turned to face him."Kankuro stop it"

"Why Temari?Gaara isn't here"Just then,a red head about our age with eye rings appeared in a swirl of sand.

"Enough Kankuro,stop picking fights,you are embarrassing our village"The new boy said then faced us.

**_"Careful pup,that boy has my other brother Shukaku,the Ichibi in__ him" _**warned Kumi.

"Excuse my brother,he is an idiot"The boy said to Naruto just as Sakura and Sasuke caught up.

"You two,what are your names?"he asked,gesturing to me and Sasuke.

"Hatake Ren"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!BELIEVE IT"But Naruto was ignored.

He nodded."I look forward to facing either of you in the Exams"he said after seeing our application papers and all three of them turned to leave.

"Wait!What's your name?"asked Sasuke.

The blonde haired girl turned around."Who?Me?"she asked hopefully._' great,another fangirl'_

Sasuke shook his head"No,the red head"

The boy looked over his shoulder."Sabaku no Gaara"

And they left.

* * *

**The first Exam is next!suggestions and constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	6. The Written Test

**Summary:What if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

**Kakashi's little sister**

I was sooo super nervous right was the first part of the Chunin Exams.I quickly got ready to leave and was about to walk out the door but Kakashi pulled me into a hug.

"Good luck"he said.

I nodded and we made our way to the ninja academy.

* * *

We all took seats in the room while we waited for the test to begin."_Hey Kumi-chan,I'm nervous"**"So is everyone else**_**_ pup"_**Kumi replied,our talk was cut short when there was a puff of smoke and the examiner,Ibiki ,showed up.

''Alright you lot listen carefully,this is the first rule. You guys will all start off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions and each one is worth a point, but,this test uses a subtraction system. Basically if you answer all the questions correctly, you keep your ten points. But say, if you miss three questions… you lose three points and will have seven left.'' Ibiki explained.

_'oh jeez...'_

''Rule number two, the test is a team event. Meaning passing is determined by combining each team's total score. So each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of thirty.''

'...'_  
_

''WAIT A SECOND!'' Sakura, who sat in front of me Naruto and Sasuke, had immediately risen from her seat, with a hand up in the air, before she continued, ''I don't understand this initial point system either, but why does it have to be a team test?''

'_She has no faith in Naruto'  
_

''Shut up, you don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this, so be quiet and listen. Ok and now for the most important rule. The third rule is that during the exam… anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating… will have two points subtracted for every offense.'' Ibiki had a sadistic smile planted on his face. ''So there will be someone who will lose all their points during the exam and will be asked to leave.''

''We'll have our eyes on you guys…'' Kakashi said, as he chuckled.

''Realize that the useless ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobis trying to achieve the level of Chunin, be proud ninjas.'' Ibiki explained. ''And the final rule… Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any of the questions correctly… will be failed along with their two teammates''

'_I sense two people wanting to murder Naruto'  
_

''The exam will last an hour… Ok… BEGIN!''

With those words we turned over our paper and I looked with shock at the questions.'_ What the Hell.A cryptogram?Really?Even Sakura looks stumped , Naruto looks like he's gonna pass out,and Sasuke...Okay nevermind,so what if he knows the answers...wait,I got it!'_

I smiled as I saw his Sharingan was activated '_Cheater'_

_"hey Kumi-chan a little help here?"_

**_"Fine but I expect you to do the rest of the exam by yourself alright pup?"_**.

_"Okay"_Kumi began explaining the questions and then told me the answers when Kankuro stood up.

"Um...how many teams will pass this test?"he asked nervously.

Ibiki chuckled sadistically"It's not like knowing is going to help you or would you prefer to be disqualified?"

Kankuro promptly sat down.I looked towards my paper again when a kunai flew straight between me and Naruto.

"Hey!"I yelled annoyed."I'm trying to think here!"

"That kunai wasn't aimed at you,Hatake Ren,it was at the boy behind you"I turned to see a now very pale boy.

"What!Why?"the boy questioned.

"You messed up FIVE times...you FAIL"Kotesu explained.

"N-no,t-there's no way!"he stuttered.

"The two on his team,get out now"Kotesu smirked.

After the room quietened down I began writing again for about 20 minutes and the Chunin began failing teams.

"Team 86,leave,you fail"one of them called out.

"Team 53 you fail"said another.

"NO!"The poor team cried out.

"43 and 27,you fail too"This time it was a Jounin.

One of the ninjas from Suna suddenly slammed down his hand."PROVE THAT I HAVE CHEATED FIVE TIMES!ARE YOU EVEN WATCHING?"He shut up when one of the exam officers disappeared then reappeared next to the boy.

"'Listen, among Chunins we were elites assembled to watch over this exam. We haven't missed anything you've done. You could say this strength is our proof.'' The bandaged Chunin explained, with a rather cold voice.

"Excuse me?"Kankuro asked suddenly.

"What?"asked the Chunin.

"Um...bathroom"Kankuro said,the Chunin rolled their eyes but let him leave all the same.

A few minutes later,Ibiki stood up."Now we will begin the 10th question"

"But first there are ...a few rules" Kankuro then walked back in."Just in time,we are about to begin the last question"said Ibiki.  
"As I was saying there are rules,these are...the rules of ,for the 10th question you must choose whether or not to take it"

''What do you mean choose!" Temari yelled. ''What happens if we choose not to?''

Ibiki closed his eyes, and then opened them in a sadistic manner. ''If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero… You _fail_! Along with your two teammates.''

We all stared at him slack-jawed.

''And now the other rule,if you choose to take it… and answer _incorrectly_… THAT PERSON WILL LOSE THE RIGHT TO TAKE THE CHUNIN SELECTION EXAM AGAIN!'' Ibiki shouted.

"What!That's bullshit!"Exclaimed Kiba,Akamaru barked in agreement."There are people here who have already taken the exam before!"

"Well,you are unlucky,this year is my rules"he replies with a smirk,now I understand how he interrogates people so easily,he can be so _scary_.'

'But I am giving you a way out. Those who aren't confident can choose not to take it… and try again next year.'' There was a long silence in the room. ''Now let's begin the tenth question.''

A heavy silence filled the room as the Genin began to think.I was scared,what if I couldn't answer it?I would let down my whole team...Oh to hell with it.

"I-I won't take it!"A Konoha-nin shouted."Sorry Amaterasu,Kyoto"he apologized to his team.

''Number 50, you fail. 130, 111 also fail!'' The testing officer proclaimed, and the Genin cursed.

''ME TOO!'' A Mist-nin exclaimed.

''AND ME!''

''SORRY!''

''I QUIT!''

''SAME HERE!''

The tension became so thick with each one of the Genin and was at the point where I felt as if I couldn't breath.I saw Naruto hesitantly raise his hand,shaking then he slammed his hand back on the table,everyone looked at him shocked.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!I'M NOT RUNNING ANYMORE!I'LL TAKE IT EVEN IF IT MEANS BEING A GENIN FOREVER!I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE ANYWAY!"He declared with a proud smile on his face.I smiled wide at him and Sakura turned around and gave him a thumbs up,even Sasuke gave a small smirk,we were all proud of Naruto.

"This is your last chance,the rest of your life depends on this decision."Ibiki smirked again.

"No,I will never quit,for that is my ninja way!"Naruto said.

''Good decision…. Now to everyone still remaining… I CONGRATULATE YOU ON PASSING THE FIRST TEST!'' Ibiki shouted.

No one spoke a word.

"AYE?"I asked.

"What do you mean 'passed'?What about the last question?"asked Sakura confused.

"There was no such thing"Ibiki grinned."You could count that decision as the last question"

"So the other questions were pointless!"Exclaimed Temari.

''They were not pointless…'' Ibiki started. ''They had already served their intended purpose. To test your individual information gathering ability… that purpose. First as the rules explained… Success on this test is based on the whole team doing well this puts pressure on each member not to mess things up for their teammates.''

"But the questions were not something mere Genin could answer,so to score points,you would have to cheat and we placed Chunin who knew all the answers to be cheating targets,they would help you guys,so basically,the premise of this test is to cheat"Ibiki explained.

''But those who cheat poorly…'' Ibiki continued and took off his head band ''...fail of course. Because… at times, information is more important than life… and on mission and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it.''

I could only stare at Ibiki's head,it was covered with the after effects of torture...scars,burns,and awful screw holes.

''If the enemy notices you… there is no guarantee that the information will be accurate.'' He put his headband back on, and continued again. ''I want you to remember this: Important information in your hands… can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and the village. So we had you gather information through cheating. This clearly separated those that did not have the right abilities.''

''But… I don't understand the final question…'' Temari admitted with a light blush.

Ibiki just smiled. ''But, question ten… is the true purpose of this test.''

''What do you mean?'' Sakura asked confusedly.

''Let me explain… The tenth question… the take it or not take it decision… Obviously these were painful choices. Those who choose the latter will fail along with their teammates. Those who choose to take it… could lose the chance to take the test again… a true leap of faith,understand?'' Ibiki chuckled slightly.

''Those who choose to take it… answered the tough tenth question correctly. You will be able to survive any troubles you face in the future. You made it through the entrance. The first exam of the Chunin selection exam is now finished. I wish you guys luck.'' Ibiki explained with a smile on his face.

I smiled and looked out the window and saw something flying towards us.

* * *

**Done!I used a chapter from Almost A Female Life Style by Uwaah to base this chapter on.**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	7. The Forest of Death Part1

**Summary:What if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

**Kakashi's little sister**

**Nobody's POV**

The window broke and four kunais slashed out,each pinning the corner of a the sheet,on it was written 'Second Test examiner,Mitarashi Anko'  
and in front of the sheet stood a purple haired woman wearing a long beige coat.

"This is no time to celebrate!I am the examiner of the second test,Mitarashi Anko!Alright let's go you maggots !"Anko exclaimed.

"Bad timing" Ibiki muttered from behind the sheet,Anko 's eyes quickly scanned the room then looked back at Ibiki with a disapproving look on her face.

''Seventy-eight? IBIKI! YOU LEFT TWENTY-SIX TEAMS? The test was way too easy this time,'' she complained.

"This time...there are good ones"Ibiki shot back.

"Whatever"she shrugged,"By the time I'm done with them,they'll be down to half"

_'o-kay'_Ren thought uncertainly.

"This is getting exciting"Anko laughed."I'll explain everything later,now follow me maggots!"

And so the teams who passed the test followed Anko to the Forest of Death.

Naruto,Ren,Sakura and Sasuke stood a few feet from Anko.

"Welcome to the second stage of the test,practice area forty-four,also known as ...The Forest of Death"Anko said."I'll explain everything soon but first,I need you to sign these consent forms,pass these out would you?"she handed the forms to Naruto.

"What are these for?"asked Naruto.

''There will be deaths in this exam…'' she casually replied as if stating the weather. ''If I don't have you sign these, it will be my responsibility, hehe… I'm going to explain this second test, and then you can sign it afterwards. And then each team will sign in at that booth behind me.''she said gesturing to a booth behind her.

"In this test you will attempt the ultimate survival"

''First, I will explain the area in which it will take place.'' She had a scroll out with a map over the area in front of the seventy-eight remaining Genins. ''Around practice area 44, are 44 locked gates. Forest, river and a tower in the middle. From each gate to the tower will be around ten kilometers. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and Jutsus, you will compete in …'' she closed the rule whilst the suspense hit the Genins.

''In …?'' Naruto questioned impatiently.

''No rules scroll battles,'' Anko replied.

''What scroll?'' a Genin questioned.

'' You will fight over these two scrolls, the 'Heaven' and 'Earth' scrolls,'' she said as she held two new scrolls in her hands. ''There are seventy-eight people here, meaning twenty-six teams. Half, thirteen will get the 'Heaven' scroll, and the other half, thirteen will get the 'Earth' scroll. To pass this test, your team must make it to the tower, with both scrolls.''

"Thirteen teams will lose their scrolls,half of us will immediately fail..."Sakura muttered to her team.

''However… there is a time limit. This test will last one hundred and two hours. Exactly five days…'' Anko then got interrupted by two loud voices.

''FIVE DAYS!'' Ino yelled.

''WHAT ABOUT FOOD?!'' Chouji exclaimed clutching his bag of chips.

"Your on your own,but the forest is full of food,that is if you don't count the man-eating beasts,poisonous plants and and insects too"

"Now… I'll talk about what will disqualify you.'' She held out one finger and began,''First, those who don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls within the time limit.'' She then held out two fingers. ''Second, those who lose a teammate or have a teammate killed.'' She put both hand on her hips and continued, ''as a rule… there is no quitting in the middle,you can't just stop in the middle of a battle and say 'I quit'. You'll be in the forest for five days. And one more rule… you must not look inside the scrolls until you come to the tower.''

"What if we do?"Naruto asked stupidly.

Anko gave the Genins a sickly sweet smile.''A Chunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthiness. That is it for the explanation. Exchange your three agreements for a scroll, then choose a gate for the start.'' She looked up to them. ''A final word of advice… don't die.

A little while after that, and everyone was ready to exchange the papers for the scrolls. A person from the booth came out. ''It's about time to exchange for the scrolls…'' he informed.

* * *

Gate sixteen – Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

''YAHOO! Survival is our specialty. Hinata don't go soft on us.'' Kiba yelled.

Gate twenty-seven – Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino.

''Risking our lives… This sucks, but we'll have to do it.'' Shikamaru said.

Gate twelve – Naruto, Sasuke,Ren and Sakura.

'_I WON'T LOSE!'_ Naruto thought.

Gate twenty – The sound trio.

'_Hehe, it's finally here. The chance to fulfill our mission.' _The one wrapped up in bandages said.

Gate thirty-eight – Kabuto's team.

Kabuto stood there just smirking. His team remained quiet.

Gate six – Sand siblings.

'_Being stuck here for five days is bad enough...but Gaara is here too,he might try to kill me__.' _Kankuro thought glancing at Gaara.

Gate fifteen – Kusa-nins.

''So first we'll go after the rookies.'' One of them said.

''We're allowed to kill from here. Makes things easier.'' Another one said.

Gate forty-one – Neji, Lee, and Tenten.

'_Gai-sensei, I'll do my best.' _Lee determinedly thought.

With Anko.

''Everyone follow your instructors to the gates!The test begins in 30 minutes!'' Anko ordered.

Thirty minutes later.

''THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS… BEGINS NOW!'' She yelled as all the Genins smacked their gates open and began.

The Kusa-nins moved fast from gate fifteen. ''THOSE FOUR, RIGHT?'' one of them asked.

''Find the brats,'' another answered.

The sound nin-

"We only have 2 targets,find them"said the bandaged one

* * *

The sounds of screams filled the air and from where she stood,Anko smirked."Looks like the fun has begun"

**With Team 7**

"That sounded like someone screaming,I do not like this place"Sakura whispered

"Oh nah!"Ren replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on!It's gonna be a piece of cake!"Naruto exclaimed before turning around."Ah excuse me,I have to go"but Sakura bopped him on the head.

"Not in front of us you don't!"She yelled and pushed him towards the trees as a large bump appeared on his head,he returned a few minutes later.

"Ah oh man that was a lot!I wrote my whole name!"Sakura cut him off.

"You are such a pig!Your really disgusting sometimes you know!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Ren tensed up.  
Sasuke moved and struck Naruto into a tree,Sakura 's eyes widened."Isn't that a bit much?it wasn't that bad"she questioned confusedly.

"yeah what the heck was that all about"Naruto asked wiping some blood off but Sasuke continued attacking him.A fight ensued which Sakura tried to stop.

"Hey cut it out you two!"She exclaimed and made a move to stop them but Ren held her back."No Sakura don't!"Ren muttered from behind her mask.(She wears a mask like her brother remember?)

"Sasuke?What are you doing?"Sakura asked.

Sasuke barely glanced at her."Take a good look at him,talk!What have you done with Naruto?"Sasuke said to 'Naruto'.

He just looked confused"Huh?What do you mean?I am Naruto!"

"Oh?Then where's the cut on your cheek?Bet'cha you didn't know the real Naruto got a cut on his cheek before this test!"Ren said letting go of Sakura and moving to stand next to Sasuke.

"You also have you shuriken holder on your left leg ,not your right,and the real Naruto is right-handed,your transformation skill is worse than Naruto's!Tell us who you are!"continued Sasuke.

'Naruto' smirked."Okay so you got me" and in a poof of smoke,transformed into one of the other Genin."Now hand over the scroll or else I'll have to take you all out!"

They got into their stances and prepared themselves for a fight.

"Fire style:Phoenix Fire Jutsu!"Sasuke said and began attacking.

"Hey, get me out of this!"The real Naruto yelled trying desperately to loosen the ropes that bound threw a kunai and cut the ropes off.

"Thanks!"Grinned Naruto.

And both went back to the took out the other Genin and Sakura busied herself worrying over him.

"Don't just stand there Sakura!Chances are that this guy's not alone so watch out!"Sasuke screamed.

The other genin ran off.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

"That proves that we can't just rely on appearances,we have to come up of way to know that each of us is who we say we are,not just some imposter in a Jutsu"I told the team as they sat on the ground,they nodded.

"Mhm"agreed Naruto

"Alright so what do we do?"asked Sakura.

I looked at Sasuke."We need a password"he said.

"What kind of password?"questioned Naruto.

"A secret one,something known only to the four of us,and don't trust anyone who doesn't know it,no matter what"he continued"Okay so listen closely because I'm only going to say this once,the question will be:When does a ninja strike? and the response is:A ninja waits until the time is right,when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard,when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night,that is the moment for a ninja to strike,got it?"

Me and Sakura nodded.

"Y-you got one a little shorter?"asked Naruto.

"No Naruto,that's it"said Sasuke.

"ugh,come on Naruto what's wrong!"complained Sakura.

"N-nothing,I just thought it would be a pass_word_,not a pass_speech_"He replied.

"Alright,I'll take the scroll"Sasuke said standing up.

**Nobody's POV**

Unknown to the group,someone had been watching and listening to the whole thing...

* * *

**That's Part 1 of the Second test!Review and tell me what you think!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	8. The Forest of Death Part2

**Summary:What if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

**Kakashi's little sister**

"Hey wait a minute Sasuke,I-"But something hit Naruto before he could finish,"What was that?"

All of a sudden there was an enormous gust of air that threatened to blow all four Genin off their feet,Sasuke and Ren lay low under a bush but Ren suddenly jumped up and whirled around holding a kunai.

"Sakura!"The other girl said suspiciously.

"Stay there,first answer the question:When does a ninja strike?"asked Sasuke holding another kunai.

"A ninja waits until the time is right,when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard,when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night,that is the moment for a ninja to strike"Sakura recited,the other two lowered their weapons.

"Good"

"Thank Kami it's you"Smiled Ren.

"Phew,hey!What's up!You guys okay?"shouted Naruto as he bounded towards them.

"Don't come any closer!"warned Sakura.

"Huh?"

"What's the password?"asked Ren.

"Oh okay sure no problem,a ninja waits until the time is right,when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard,when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night,that is the moment for a ninja to strike"Naruto recited _perfectly._Sakura breathed out a sigh,but Ren was still uneasy and Sasuke immediately threw a kunai at Naruto.

Naruto dodged and hit the ground."Hey what was that you could've killed me!"He exclaimed.

"Gotta hand it to you your quicker than the last one"Sasuke said on guard.

"What was wrong with that?He just got the password right word for word!"exclaimed Sakura.

"Exactly,that's what's wrong"Sasuke straightened up,"Do you really think Naruto could memorize all that,_and_ get it word for word?"

Sakura gasped and turned to face Naruto and Ren was slowly reaching for a kunai."Not the Naruto I know,not in a million years,you'll have a better chance teaching it to a hamster"continued Sasuke.

"Alright,you got a point"conceded Sakura.

"Besides,he moved when he dodged my attack,that as definitely not a Naruto on out whoever you are!Party's over!"he shouted to 'Naruto'

'Naruto smirked and a licked his lips with a long tongue."Aren't we the clever one?"'Naruto said in a different female voice and in a puff of smoke,revealed that it was actually one of the Grass nin."Tell me,if your teammate was that dim-witted,why tell him a password he'd never remember?"she asked.

"That password wasn't meant for him,it was for anyone nearby trying to eaves drop on us,it was a trap and you stumbled right into it"scoffed Sasuke.

The grass nin took off her straw hat,"I'm _impressssed,you_ certainly didn't drop your guard have you?This is promising to be very entertaining"she said.

'_she gives new meaning to the word creepy'_Sakura thought with a shudder._'Where is Naruto?'_

* * *

Someways off,the real Naruto was in the process of being swallowed by an enormous was stuck in it's stomach and was in the process of almost being digested.

"Oh man,that was my lunch"Naruto said as he watched his onigiri be digested."Oh wait!I know!Shadow Clone Jutsu!"he exclaimed and made a hand sign,soon enough the poor snake found itself blowing up like a balloon before exploding with hundreds of Narutos escaping.

"Alright,time to find the others!"he announced and ran off.

* * *

Mean while,the Grass nin pulled out a scroll,and Sakura had gasped slightly."ah,you'd love to get your hands on our 'earth' scroll wouldn't you?It would go so nicely with your heaven scroll"The Grass nin tilted her head back and her long tongue came out and she began swallowing the scroll.

"Well,when this is all over,one of us will have both scrolls"she said."And the other will be dead"Her eye revealed a pupil like a snake.

All three gasped and found themselves seeing their own deaths,all three of them hit the ground over come with shock,Sakura was worst off,she looked as if she had seen a ghost and was not responding,Sasuke almost puked and Ren was on her hands and knees trembling slightly.

'_Who is she?What is she?'_Those were the thoughts that flitted through Team 7's minds.

"Sakura?"he asked and look over to see Sakura with tears in her eyes but not responding."Ren?" he asked looking over to the other girl,she was slightly better off and nodded at him.

'_We have to get out of here'_Ren thought as she could barely move,the grass nin laughed sadistically,"You are paralyzed with fear"

Sasuke willed himself to move,nobody noticed his hand inching towards his shuriken holster except Ren,she could give him some time to do what he needed.

Sasuke slowly stood up but couldn't move again.

"A-Akumagan"She said,her blood line trait activated and her eyes bled into crimson,the grass nin's eyes widened at the familiar blood red colour of the girl's eyes._'How is that possible?The last member of the Jigoku clan was dead...unless...'_

"Well look at what we have here,and I thought the Bloodline trait of the Jigoku Clan was dead,but it looks like you have inherited it from your mother,am I right Hatake Ren?"The grass nin said.

"Damn right"Ren smiled as that small bit of conversation gave Sasuke enough time to stab himself in the leg just as three kunais were let loose,he managed to get up and take all three of them to safety.

"Hm,so that's how it is"she smirked._'A desperate move,but a clever one'_

* * *

Sasuke managed to take advantage of the little time Ren had given him and got them away safely.

"Ah,that wound is deep-"Sakura but Sasuke slapped a hand over mouth.

"Shh,we need to get away from whoever that was"Ren said crouching down.

"Watch out!"she and Sakura said just as another huge snake was about to bite them,shuriken flew through the air and managed to kill the snake,the woman from earlier emerged out of the it and slithered to attack but was stopped short by a range of kunai and Shuriken.

"looks like I came just in time!"Naruto announced proudly standing above them.

_'Idiot's gonna get all four of us killed'_Sasuke thought."Alright then,you can have it!"Shouted Sasuke,"Just take the scroll and leave us in peace!"he said holding out their 'heaven' scroll.

"WHAT!"exclaimed the other three.

"Shut up and stay out of it!"he shouted at them.

"Very wise,very sensible"

"Take it"he said throwing the scroll at her,but Naruto caught it.

"NO!I never pegged you as a coward Uchiha!"Naruto shouted as he punched Sasuke in the face.

The grass nin summoned another gigantic snake to kill them and the snake attacked and hit Naruto making him fall through the branches and towards the ground.

"Naruto!"They screamed,but while falling,Kyuubi took over and Naruto's eyes changed to that of his demons and attacked the snake,scaring everyone but Ren of his power.

The Grass nin targeted Ren and Sasuke next but Naruto stopped them from getting killed,the grass nin swiped Naruto back with her long tongue with Naruto screaming and flailing about.

"Hey Gross!Let me go before I rip this tongue out of your head!"

The grass nin got a look in her eye and formed a five pronged seal over the one Kyuubi was sealed in,she then tossed Naruto away and left him to fall if Sakura hadn't thrown a Kunai pinning his clothing to a tree so he wouldn't fall.

Ren and Sasuke shared a look before simultaneously attacking the grass nin,Sasuke's Sharingan had unknowingly activated,the grass nin smirked at this'_At last,the boy's Uchiha blood has come to a boil'_

Both attacked continuously,Sasuke had incredible speed and determination,while Ren had amazing flexibility and skill, grass nin revealed herself to be Orochimaru,who stole the face of the grass nin's body.

He targeted Ren first,seeing her powerful but slightly weaker than the Uchiha,he sped towards Ren and bit into her neck,Ren screamed in pain like she was being stabbed by thousands of kunai,the rest of the Team watched in shock as her screams reduced to sobs and she fell unconscious to the ground,the Cursed Mark appeared over the bite mark.

Orochimaru went to Sasuke next and fought with him before giving him the Cursed Mark,he screamed in agony before collapsing next to Ren.

Sakura watched as her team mates went down leaving her by herself.

"A little parting gift from me to you"Orochimaru smirked,vanishing into the ground.

* * *

**There!Part 2 done,Part 3 will be done maybe please!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	9. The Forest of Death Part3

**Summary:What if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

**Kakashi's little sister**

Sakura was starting to panic,all three of her team mates were down:Naruto was still unconscious,and both Sasuke and Ren were getting a fever,so far she had been taking care of them,sometimes Naruto would occasionally mutter 'ramen' and Ren would sometimes whimper as if in pain,it was at these times she worried the most,she had set a trap and had to throw a kunai at a squirrel to prevent it from setting it off,not noticing the paper bomb attached to its back.

_'I can't fall asleep'_she thought to herself as she struggled to stay awake but before long she was asleep and had a nightmare,she immediately woke up and turned to see her team mates just as she left them.

"Let's take a closer look"Dosu said to his team while observing the pink kunoichi.

"Some look out,your half asleep"Dosu said startling her,she turned around to see the team from sound."At least you won't need to keep watch anymore,now that we've found you,wake up Sasuke and Ren,we want to fight them"

"What do you want,I mean what do you REALLY want,I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows,and what's with the strange bruises on the sides of their necks I'm sure your behind that too,and now you want to fight Ren and Sasuke when they can't defend them selves?"Sakura shouted,the Sound nin were startled when she mentioned Orochimaru.

The sound nin almost walked right into her trap before Dosu pointed it out.

"Now we kill them"He said and the Sound nin jumped into action,Sakura grabbed a kunai and cut the string which sprung her other trap and the fight began but Sakura was at a disadvantage,it was three against one when Lee suddenly appeared out of no where and began fighting them but was defeated after using his Lotus but didn't work against Dosu.

She launched shuriken at Zaku who deflected it with a wall of air,she was about to move but Kin grabbed her hair.

"Such soft and shiny hair,you know if you spend less time shampooing and more time training than you might not be in this fix!"she criticized pulling Sakura's hair around to make her point,Sakura reached for a kunai and slowly sliced her hair off which resulted in Kin falling back.

She latched onto Zaku's arm and bit into it,Zaku tried to get her off by repeatedly punching her head and streams of blood ran down her face,she was near exhaustion when Ino,Shikamaru and Choji showed up ,they fought too and Tenten and Neji showed up after looking for Lee.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

I sat up and groaned as the mark on my neck began to ache.I saw Sakura near me with a worried look on her face.I looked around and noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were still out of it and that Ino,Choji and Shikamaru were fighting against the Sound nin.

_**"Fight pup,help your friends**_**"**Kumi said.I got up and reached for my sword.

"Ren what are you doing your still hurt!"Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me"I told her.I saw Shikamaru supporting Ino's body and his shadow was fading away from Dosu.I used my fire and flared up a wall between them. A kunai flew past me and cut my arm but decided against out right fighting.I stood by Sakura keeping watch as she tended to Sasuke and Naruto.

A dark chakra formed around Sasuke and his mark spread across his body.I watched in fear and shock as his Sharingan blazed and his chakra felt different,everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him shocked as the dark chakra swirled around him as he turned to face me and Sakura.

"Who did this to you two?"he asked,we looked at each other and noticed the blood on ourselves.

"What's happening to you?"I asked a little afraid.

"I'm alright,it's just the power flowing through me"he answered looking at the marks that spread to his hand.

_'Now I see,those marks that the pink girl spoke of,that was a Cursed Mark!Who'd have thought either of them would survive,the girl doesn't even seem affected by it!'_Dosu thought in awe.

"Now tell me,which of these people did this?"Sasuke asked ,Ino,Choji and Shikamaru quickly left the scene.

"That would be me!"announced Zaku,big mistake,Sasuke turned to glare at him,Zaku made a move to attack and Dosu tried to stop him.

"Watch this!I'll take out the whole lot of them in one blast!"Zaku said unleashing a super sonic sound wave.

"what do you know?Blew them all away!"

"Not quite"announced Sasuke suddenly appearing behind him and striking ,he made a move to break his arms.

_'His chakra feels darker...'_I thought feeling afraid.

"You seem quite proud of these arms of yours hmm?You must be very attached to them"Sasuke said pulling at Zaku's arms,with a sickening crack,he broke both of Zaku's arms.

He then turned to Dosu,"It looks like you the only one left,I hope you make it more interesting then your friend did"he began walking towards him.I loved fighting and training and I didn't mind killing,but this was too much.

"Do something Ren-chan!"Sakura whispered to me,without a second thought I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Sasuke...don't do it..."I pleaded with him,"I don't mind killing,but this is too much, just please stop!"I begged.

Slowly but surely,the Cursed Mark receded and Sasuke collapsed.

"You are both strong,too strong"Dosu said and put down their 'earth' scroll "I'll give you the scroll and you let us go"he said picking up Zaku and Kin then walking away.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

After everyone was taken care of,a certain blond baka finally decided to wake up,he looked around to see Ino supporting Lee then saw his team sitting in a circle.'_Sasuke-teme was fine,So was Ren-chan,and Sakura-chan with short hair-wait WHAT!'_Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto bounded over to his team."Sakura,Sakura!"He called,Sakura turned around.

"What?"she asked.

"Y-your hair!"Naruto's said slack-jawed,Sakura moved her hand through her hair.

"Oh that...I...just wanted a new look,I still prefer my long hair but when we're moving around out in the wilderness like this...it gets in the way"She said,Ren and Ino smiled,_'she's putting up a brave face'_ they thought proudly.

"If you want it out of the way,why not tie it up like Ren-chan does?"Naruto asked gesturing to Ren's long hair in a high pony-tail,Ren rolled her eyes.

"I only tie my hair up on missions and such"Ren said.

The other teams left after making sure everyone was fine.

* * *

"So how do we get the other scroll,remember Orochimaru burnt our 'heaven' scroll"Sasuke reminded everyone as they rested for the night,it had only been 2 days.

Naruto and Sakura frowned as they remembered the other scroll,Ren smirked.

"That won't be a problem"she said.

"What do you mean?"Sakurs asked,Ren just smiled and went through her weapon pouches.

"Aha!Here it is!"She announced holding up a 'heaven' scroll.

"Where did you get that?"Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh,I made a copy of this scroll when we collected it at the start of the test,Orochimaru burned the fake,i held onto the real one"she explained.

"Smart move"commented Sasuke.

"So what are we waiting for?Let's go to the tower!"Naruto said jumping up and collecting their supplies,the other three smiled and followed his example,they doused the fire and headed out to complete the last 2 kilometers to reach the tower.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

"Finally,we made it"I sighed as our team stood in front of the tower.

"Well done,you finished the Second Test"Iruka announced as he and Anko stepped out to greet us.

"We have a problem though"I said.

"Oh?"asked Iruka.

"Orochimaru"I saw Anko become tense._  
_

"We are aware that he made an appearance in the forest and took the face of a Grass nin but what does that have to do with you four?"questioned Iruka.

I tilted my head forward, my bangs created a curtain so my team mates wouldn't see my face as I pulled my masked down and showed Anko and Iruka the Cursed Mark,they gasped.I pulled my mask back up.

"Sasuke has it too"I informed them,Anko snarled.

"You four go rest up in the bunks,we have three more days till this test finishes so you can relax"Anko said pushing us in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

We were in a separate room from the other teams,courtesy of Anko so no one would know about mine and Sasuke's cursed mark,it was an average sized rectangular room,all it had were four-quite comfy-futons and a low table,we divided the room into a boy's and girl's side,Sakura and i occupied the right side while Naruto and Sasuke took the left.

I was brushing my silver hair while everyone else was either lying on their futon or reading scrolls.

"Hey Ren-chan,why do you wear a mask like Kakashi-sensei?"questioned Naruto.I shrugged in response.

"Cause I do,I don't really like people seeing my face,it can be a weakness,if an enemy knows what you look like,they can easily track you or send spies"I answered.

"What about your blood line trait?When I was in shock in the forest I heard Orochimaru saying something about your bloodline trait being dead"asked Sakura.

"The Akumagan?What about it?"I asked turning to face them.

"I've never heard of it before"shrugged Sakura.

"The Akumagan or 'Devil's Eye' is the kekkei genkai of the Jigoku clan,that was the Clan my mother was from,it allowed it's users to change or influence people's emotions,for example is you were sad,one look into my eyes and I could make you feel happy,it's also a useful weapon,it can make you feel pain,like the Sharingan,only it's not a Genjutsu,what you would feel is actual pain"I explained.

"What about Kakashi-sensei?Does he have it?He is your brother after all"asked Naruto.

"Yeah but he almost never uses it,having two kekkei genkai can put a huge strain on the body,especially if the second one isn't natural"

"What do you mean 'isn't natural'?Was he not born with it?"Sakura asked.

"No'

"What is it?"Naruto said curiously moving closer.

"The Sharingan"I answered simply.I saw Sasuke look up from the scroll he was reading.

"How?"asked Sasuke.

"It was surgically implanted to him from his team mate Obito,Obito was dying and Kakashi's left eye had been damaged making him unable to see so Obito gave him his Sharingan eye"

"I'm gonna go to sleep,night"I said lying on my futon.

"Good night!"

"G'night"

"night"

* * *

**Review please!Sorry about any words missing,all of this is being typed up on the Document Edit.**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	10. Preliminaries and Curse Sealing

**Summary:What if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

**Kakashi's little sister**

When it was time for the Third Test it was declared that a preliminary round would be held to lessen the number of participants. The proctor of the third exam,was Hayate Gekko,he said he had the right to step in and stop the fight when he felt that there was a clear winner.

"Now,if you feel that you cannot continue,now is the time to say so,the preliminaries begin immediately"Hayate said,to Naruto's surprise,Kabuto put his hand up.

"Sorry,I'm out,I don't think my body can take it anymore"Kabuto said before leaving the Arena.

Sasuke's mark was shooting waves of pain and he was constantly wincing,Ren's mark too was beginning to act up,she had been flinching and had put her hand up to cover her mark,with her mask in the way it was only making things worse,Sakura noticed her two friend's behavior and was getting worried and tried to get them to drop out.

"You two,you should back out now,ever since you tangled with Orochimaru it's been getting worse..."she whispered.

* * *

Watching the participants was the Hokage,Anko Kakashi,and other Jounin.

"It's just as I feared,what do we do?"asked one of the Jounin.

"We take them out,and put them under the ANBU black ops,as they get stronger so does the mark,it leeches off their chakra"Anko warned,she lifted up her hand and brought it to her own curse mark.

"Oh, and you think they'll come quietly just like that?You forget which clans they are from"Kakashi commented.

"I don't care what Clan they come from!It's too dangerous to keep either of them in the Exams!"exclaimed Anko."I'm surprised the Uchiha is even standing,and even more surprised that your sister is barely affected by it"

"Sasuke is an Uchiha after all,and Ren has been through worse pain than what ever she's experiencing now"said Kakashi eyeing his team.

* * *

"No,we're fine Sakura"Ren told her as Sakura was almost in tears.

"You think I'm blind?I can see how much you both are suffering right now!If you don't stop right now the I'm telling the Proctors about how your curse mark is affecting you"warned the upset girl,when neither of her team mates made a move she began putting her hand up when Ren forced her hand back down.

"Don't Sakura,besides I think they already know"Ren said watching Anko and Kakashi bicker.

"But I can't just watch you suffer like this!I just...feel scared"Sakura whispered.

"Then don't watch,just stay out of it"Sasuke said coldly sending Sakura an icy glare.

"Let the Preliminary round begin!"announced the Hokage,each of the remaining teams went up to the terraces on either side of the arena.

The first match was Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi.

Both stepped down to battle.

"Any objections?"asked Hayate.

"None here"Sasuke answered.

"No"answered Yoroi,Sasuke flinched as the pain wouldn't go away but opponent saw this.

"That curse mark giving you trouble?"he smirked.

"Don't use your Sharingan"Kakashi said appearing behind him."If that mark on your neck gets out of control,your life could be in danger,be warned that if it comes to that,I will be forced to stop the fight"

Sasuke's eyes widened _'Stop the fight?'_

**Ren's POV**

Things didn't look good for Sasuke,he couldn't use any jutsu or technique because this Kami damned seal reacts to chakra,Yoroi had him down and was taking away his chakra.

"Get off me!"Sasuke growled as he kicked off Yoroi.

"Still got some fight in you?Good"Yoroi said as he attacked,all Sasuke could do was dodge but didn't have enough speed,Naruto growled to himself and looked at Sakura who just turned away.I rolled my eyes at those two.

"HEY SASUKE!What was that?And you call yourself an Uchiha!"Naruto taunted,Sasuke glared at him but saw Lee next to him,that seemed to spark an idea.

He used the Lion Combo, a partial copy of Lee's Front Lotus, which had been captured by Sasuke's Sharingan,the Curse Mark was spreading fast,he flew through the air before finishing off Yoroi with Lion's Barrage,Yoroi was knocked unconscious, and Sasuke barely won but Kakashi jumped down before Sasuke fell over.

"Hey Sasuke!you may have won but in such an un-cool way you look like you're the one beat-up!"shouted Naruto.I hit him upside the head.

"Shut up Naruto,be happy hat he won"I scolded.

"Come on,we've got to seal that curse mark"Kakashi told Sasuke.

"Before we see who goes through the preliminaries?But-"Sasuke began.

"If we leave it for too long ,who knows...it might be too late"

Kakashi sent me a meaningful look.I understood what he wanted.I had to finish my fight quickly so he could seal our Curse Marks.

The electric screen shuffled then selected the next match:Sato Chiyoko VS Hatake Ren

How convenient.I saw a brunette from Amegakure jump down.I followed in suite.

_**"Hey pup,I can hold off the Curse seal long enough for you to activate your kekkei genkai and win this match"**_ Kumi told me._"Good,I'll make short work of this"_

"Any objections?"Hayate asked.

"Nope"I answered.

"No,this will be easy"the girl smirked,oh how wrong she was.

"Begin"

"First off,I'm giving you a chance to forfeit now"I warned her.

"Ha!Or what?I can beat you easy!Your just some rookie lucky enough to still be here!"she laughed.

"Fine then"

I blocked her oncoming attack,spun around and threw fire at her,she gasped and tried to dodge the fire ball,Chiyoko threw an array of Kunai and shuriken which I blocked with my sword.I muffled a groan as pain swept through my body coming from the curse mark.

**_"Now hurry!_**"Kumi barked as the pain receded,without hesitating I quickly closed my eyes and felt my kekkei genkai flare,when I re-opened them my eyes were the crimson colour of the Devil's Eye.I looked the girl straight in the eye and she clutched her head.

"Ah!ngh...make it stop..gah!Stop!I forfeit!I forfeit just make it-ugh...STOP!"she cried as I sent her memories of pain I felt while during practice,fighting on missions or what I felt off the curse mark.

She looked up at me afraid,"wh-what are you?"

"Your worse nightmare",I replied before sending her one more memory then deactivating the Akumagan.

"The winner is Hatake Ren"declared Hayate as medics carried the girl to the infirmary.I groaned and clutched my mark as the pain that Kumi held at bay attacked me with full force.I clenched my teeth as Kakashi picked me up and took me and Sasuke elsewhere to seal the Curse Mark.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"Wow!did you see that!That was the coolest fight ever!Ren-chan won so quickly!"Naruto rambled on while the Genin near him facepalmed.

"Naruto-Baka shut up"hissed Sakura as he watched Kakashi-sensei lead away their other two team mates.

"hey Sakura,this might be crazy but did you see any black marks on Sasuke's neck during the fight?And what about why Ren kept holding her neck?"asked Naruto,Sakura froze then remembered that the pair made her promise not to tell Naruto,instead she continued to watch the next fight.

The next pair to battle next was Zaku vs Aburame Shino.

"W-what mark?I didn't see it"she said hesitantly.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi placed his two students back to back in two concentric circles with kunai placed in intervals along the circumference, in addition to a number of characters written in blood that radiate out from the center of the cursed mark,Ren had to remove her top and mask leaving her in her shorts and bindings and Sasuke had to take his shirt off.

"Alright,it will be over quickly,you ready?"Kakashi asked,his students nodded.

Kakashi formed complex hand signs."Curse Sealing!"he yelled before placing his hands on the Cursed Seals.

"Ahhhh!"The two screamed in pain as the characters receded into the Curse Marks,by the time the sealing was finished,Sasuke and Ren were panting on their hands and knees,the latter trembling slightly.

"There,the next time the marks start acting up,the seals should keep it in check,but remember,this curse sealing jutsu is only as strong as you are...it derives its power from the strength of your will,if that will ever weakens,if you ever begin doubt yourself... the curse will be unleashed in all it's fury...also,since it was sealed in both of you at the same time,you might experience a few connections to each other"Kakashi said.

The two fell unconscious due to the strain put into both their bodies.

"Amazing,too tired to even argue"muttered Kakashi.

"My...how you've grown"Orochimaru said stepping out from behind the shadows."To think you are strong enough to perform the Curse Sealing jutsu"

"You..."

"Long time no see Kakashi"hissed Orochimaru."No offense Kakashi,but I didn't come to see you...my business is with the pair behind you"

"What do you want with Sasuke and Ren?"growled Kakashi.

"The gift...the Sharingan in your left eye...it's only fair that I want it too,the Uchiha power"he hissed."And as for the girl...a magnificent weapon she would turn out to be...the jailer of the Okami,combined with the power of the Curse Mark...a priceless asset to any village"

"What's your game?"

"kukuku... this Sound Village everyone is curious about?It's mine,you see I created it"

"You and your wide eyed ambitions"snarled Kakashi.

"yes indeed,but to play the game you need pieces of a chessboard...willing pawns to do my bidding"

"And these two are going to be one of your pawns?"Kakashi said,his voice rising.

"Oh no not pawns...they are much more valuable pieces than that"Orochimaru smirked,"but as for the others you know how it is in the game of chess...pieces must be sacrificed"he hissed stepping closer to the pair.

Kakashi stepped foreward"Take one more step towards them and I swear...even if you are one of the legendary Sannin one of us will die here!"he exclaimed forming a Chidori.

Orochimaru cackled evilly"Oh poor Kakashi,all your noble efforts...all in vain,do you really think the seal will hold?Do you think you can keep them?The girl perhaps but not the Uchiha,a heart like his that only hungers for revenge cannot be denied"

He dared Kakashi to kill him but just like what happened to his team,he was shown the moment of his death and couldn't move.

_'One of us will die here?I must of been out of my mind!'_

* * *

**Finished!Tell me what you think and leave a review!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	11. End of the Preliminaries

**Summary:What if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

Sorry but I'm not gonna write Naruto and Sakura's fight,this story is mostly based on Sasuke and Ren.

So what if it's mary-sueish?,I DON'T CARE

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZIBLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

Naruto's opponent was Kiba,at first it seemed that Kiba would definitley win but due to his extreme arrogance and boasting about being the Hokage,Naruto unleashed a flurry of attacks,even when Kiba used Fang Over Fang Naruto got back up and fought bravely.

Naruto won and Kiba was taken to the infirmary then warned Hinata to forfeit if she faced either Gaara or Neji.

Sakura's opponent was Ino,the Konoha Genin were shocked when it was decided that they would fight each other.

_'Of all the Genin she could of faced,it would have to be Sakura...'_thought Shikamaru.

Their fight lasted at least an hour,it involved many promises and the girls had been friends once,but that was before they each discovered that the other liked Sasuke,that promptly ended their friendship,now both of them were evenly matched and Ino cut off her long hair to prove that 'she didn't need all this' in a rage, the long fight was deemed a tie after both girls were knocked unconscious with a colliding punch.

Rock Lee's match against Sabaki no Gaara had devastating results.

Though Lee's speed was almost unequaled after taking off the weights on his legs,Gaara still managed to survive the Hidden Lotus that Lee used,he cushioned his fall by turning his gourd into sand,after the Lotus,Lee could barely move and tried to crawl away as Gaara encased his arm and leg in a Sand Coffin,he had many bone fractures and muscle tears,The medics said that he might not be able to continue being a shinobi.

Gaara quit but was still declared the winner,Temari and Kankuro smirked at their brother's victory.

"I knew he couldn't beat Gaara"Temari stated smugly.

The last match was Choji VS Dosu,it ended quickly after Dosu's sound attack,even with Choji rolling around like a giant bulldozer.

"And with that last match,the preliminary round is finished"declared Hayate.

The remaining Genin stood before the Hokage."Congratulations to those of you who made it,even if there are two people missing"Sarutobi said.

"Kakashi-sensei?"asked Sakura."I have a question"

Kakashi looked at the pinkette."About Sasuke and Ren?Sorry,there's not much I can say but don't worry about them"he turned away,"Sakura,I have to go somewhere for a while,so I'm counting on you to get the details about the last Test"Kakashi said before disappearing.

"O-okay"

_'Including Sasuke and Ren,we have six ninja from the Leaf Village,three from the Sand Village,one from the sound village,and one from the Grass village_(**A/N Ren has to have fight with _somebody_)**'thought the Hokage,he explained the rules of the Third and final test:The battle would commence one month from this time,so the participants would have a chance to practice and learn techniques to beat their opponents,the Hokage,Kazekage and shinobi leaders would be the judges to see if any or all of the Genin had what it takes to be a Chunin.

* * *

Meanwhile Kabuto had managed to get into the room where Sasuke and Ren were and had beaten the ANBU guards sent to watch them.

"hn,I suppose brilliance can sometimes have its disadvantages,we failed to avoid Orochimaru's watchful eye...and it's most unfortunate for all of us"Kabuto muttered as he walked over to the beds the students were placed in.

_'So young,and yet so powerful...a dangerous weapon' _he thought looking towards Ren.

'_And also young,but the seeds of evil have already taken root just waiting to be exploited...he'll be alright for Orochimaru's special ninjutsu' _he thought looking this time at Sasuke,Kabuto pulled out a small knife and held it over the unconscious boy when it was snatched out of his hand.

Kabuto smirked."Well well Kakashi,foiling my attack by striking on my blind side huh?Next time you should at least place 10 guards"he said as Kakashi observed the three beaten ANBU on the floor.

Kabuto challenged Kakashi,"the cards are clearly in my favor here"he said plaing a kunai over each of the Genin's necks,Kakashi attacked but it turned out that the Kabuto he was attacking was a clone,the real Kabuto had impersonated one of the murdered Anbu and escaped out the window.

* * *

The Hokage had the participants paired up to see who would battle each other.

The results were:  
Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji  
Uchiha Sasuke VS Sabaku no Gaara  
Hatake Ren VS Ichiro Kusa  
Aburame Shino VS Sabaku no Kankuro  
Nara Shikamaru VS Sabaku no Temari

**(SPOILER!Dosu isn't there cuz Gaara kills him before the Tournament)**

* * *

After seeing their opponents,the Genin were dismissed and Naruto went off in search of Kakashi who would probably be in the Hospital with his team mates.

"Excuse me,where's Sasuke and Ren's room?"Naruto asked the medic at the front desk.

"Sorry,no visitors allowed"she said in a sweet voice.

"You've got to be kidding me!"exclaimed Naruto.

"Those are the rules"

"Oh come on lady!"

"Naruto this is a hospital,keep it down would you?"Kakashi said appearing around a corner.

"Huh?Oh Kakashi-sensei I'm so glad I found you,I need to ask a favor-"began Naruto dashing towards his sensei.

"Stop right there,I already know what you need to say so I've been looking for someone to be your trainer for the final rounds "interrupted the Jounin.

"Hold on!Why can't you train me sensei!"Naruto pointed an accusing figure at Kakashi.

"I have other matters to attend to,I don't have time to deal with you Naruto"

Naruto growled,"Hey!AHA!Your gonna train Sasuke aren't you Kakashi-sensei!"he accused pointing his finger at him.

"Now now Naruto don't you complain,I've found you and even better sensei"Kakashi soothed.

"Well who is it?"

"It is I"A posh voice announced,Naruto turned around and his eyes narrowed.

"YOU!YOU CLOSET PERVERT!"Naruto yelled."N-N-N-NO!NOT HIM!OUT OF ALL THE GUYS YOU COULD'VE PICKED YOU CHOOSE THIS GUY!HE'S WEAKER THAN I AM!"Naruto shouted as his eyes narrowed at Ebisu.

"What makes you say that?"asked Kakashi.

"I showed him my Harem jutsu once and he fell to pieces!"Naruto exclaimed,Ebisu sweat-dropped and both senseis tried to calm the boy down.

"Why can't I train with Ren-chan then!She's better than him at least!"Naruto complained.

"_Because _Ren has her own training to do and she will be with Anko who is training her,would you prefer Anko then?"asked Kakashi in a calm voice,Naruto's face fell at the mention of the snake mistress.

"Ne-nevermind!"Naruto said hastily,he reluctantly agreed to have the closet pervert as his trainer.

* * *

**That's the end of that,the next chapter will be the team's training then after that the last round,leave a review please!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	12. Month of Training Summaries

**Summary:What if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

This chapter is basically summaries of Naruto,Sasuke and Ren's traing in the month they were given.

So what if it's mary-sueish?,I DON'T CARE

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZIBLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

Naruto-

Naruto began training with Ebisu to improve his Chakra control,but found a new teacher in Jiraiya after Ebisu was knocked out by Jiraiya,Naruto forced Jiraiya to train him in his place. Jiraiya, noticing that Naruto was the container of the Nine-Tails, and the restrictive seal Orochimaru had placed on him earlier, Jiraiya removed the seal to ease to improve his chakra control. He then taught him how to take advantage of the Nine-Tails' chakra by showing him how to summon toads. Because Naruto had troubles with it, Jiraiya pushed him from the cliff, hoping to provoke Naruto to use Nine-Tails' chakra. When falling, Naruto met with the Nine-Tails in his subconscious and convinced it to lend him its chakra. Thanks to that, he was able to summon Gamabunta, landing on the toad's back. After a short argue with the giant toad, he had to be hospitalized due to the chakra loss. In the hospital he met Shikamaru and the two encountered Gaara who was going to kill Rock Lee. Gaara told them about Shukaku sealed within him and tried to kill both of them, but they were saved by the coming of Might Guy.

Sasuke-

Kakashi wasn't convince that his words would keep Sasuke from using the Curse Mark and turning to Orochimaru,so he used his month with the stoic Uchiha teaching him the Chidori,at the the same time, knowing Sasuke would be facing Gaara, he helped Sasuke to emulate some of Lee's speed.

Ren-

Ren didn't know much about the Kusa-nin she was going up against but Sakura filled her in on the details,her opponent used mid to long range attacks,so as long as she kept close,she would be safe,the attacks consisted of Jutsus revolving around grass,vines or trees,Anko trained her on countering and blocking long and mid range attacks and made Ren improve on her aim.

Anko also told Ren about her experience as a student of Orochimaru,hoping to deter any thoughts about joining the snake sannin,she also lectured her about the Cursed Seal of Heaven and about its power if the seal was activated.

* * *

Ren and Naruto would often meet up after their training to see what the other has learned and talk about the demons in them,Sakura would sometimes join them which often resulted in Naruto leaving with a large bump on his head.

After he left,Sakura and Ren would have 'girl talk'(Sakura doing most of the talking).One time, the pinkette tried to drag her friend off for a shopping trip,Key word:_Tried._

_***Flashback***  
_

_"Come on Ren!I'm running low on clothes so come shopping with me!"Sakura called to the silver haired kunoichi throwing shuriken at a wooden post,Ren just gave her a look that said 'seriously?'._

_Sakra just raised and eyebrow,"What?"  
_

_"Sakura,repeat that sentence in your mind,then tell me what's wrong with it"Ren said crossing her arms.  
_

'Come on Ren!I'm running low on clothes so come shopping with me' _Sakura repeated in her head,'_Ren + shopping=a very bored girl_'_

_"Ohh!"exclaimed the pinkette,"Right,I guess I'll go by myself then"Sakura said skipping way,Ren was more of a tomboy and hated going on shopping trips,she preferred to keep training and only shop when she needed something.  
_

_***Flashback End***  
_

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter,I'm getting most of this off wikipedia because I haven't watched these episodes yet.  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	13. The Final Exam Part1

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

So what if it's mary-sueish?,I DON'T CARE

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZIBLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

A month had almost past and there was only one day left until the Exams and the Genin were preparing themselves...

* * *

With Ino-Shika-Cho

"Since,"Shikamaru's dad took a gulp of his drink,"ancient times,the last competition has always been like a festival"he told his son.

"Dad,I'm _in_ the last competition,it's tomorrow,Oh man I don't have time to babysit you"Shikamaru sighed exasperatedly at his somewhat drunk father.

Shikaku gave him a surprised look,"Your in it?What?Seriously?".

'_what a drag'_

* * *

With the Sand siblings-

Temari was sitting by the window polishing her fan while Kankuro sat at the table readying his puppet.

"So, tomorrow, huh"Temari muttered.

"Yeah..."Kankuro said focusing on his puppet.

Meanwhile Gaara sat on the roof.

"Tomorrow...is a full moon..."he muttered,glancing at the moon.

* * *

With Naruto-

The hyperactive blond lay on his bed tossing and turning,dreaming of what the last round would be like.

_'Tomorrow'_

* * *

**_The next day-Nobody's POV_**

Ren smirked to herself,hiding in the higher branches of a tree, she watched as Naruto asked Hinata about Neji.

"You know it's not nice to be spying on people"a cool voice said from behind her.

"What the!Sasuke, where have you been and shouldn't you be at the arena already?"She whirled around to face her team mate,who had escaped from the hospital they were in after the preliminaries.

"Shouldn't you?"The Uchiha retorted.

"Whatever"she said watching as Hinata give Naruto some encouraging words for his match.

_'Gosh why is Naruto such a baka,she obviously likes him' _The kunoichi thought to her self.

"That's something we both agree on"Sasuke muttered,"What?"He asked as Ren stared at him quizzically.

" I didn't say anything"

"Wasn't it something about Naruto being an idiot and that Hyuuga crushing on him?"

"...I was thinking that"Ren answered.

_'Then how did I hear that?'_Sasuke wondered.

_'Must be that 'connection' Niisan said when he sealed the cursed mark'_

_''Hn'_

_'Even when you think, you say "Hn"!'_Ren thought as Naruto sped off towards his match.

"Let's go"Sasuke said as he and Ren departed but got caught up...

* * *

At the Arena,the other Genin and spectators were wondering where the rest of the participants were.

"What's going on,where is everyone?This is about to get started"Ino said from her seat next to Sakura.

_'Yeah,what's going on,Sasuke,Naruto and even Ren,are nowhere to be seen'_Sakura thought worriedly.

Just then,Naruto burst in,skidding to a stop in front of Shikamaru,who helped him up.

"Guys there's a huge herd of stampeding bulls coming this way!"Naruto exclaimed,everyone gave him 'WTF' looks.

"Hey wait,where's Ren and Sasuke?"

"I'm fighting Dosu,but he's missing too"Shikamaru said before the new Proctor hushed them.

"Present yourselves proudly,you are the Heros of this competition"the proctor said.

* * *

"Any sign of Sasuke yet?"The Hokage asked.

"No,the ANBU are searching for him but so far they've come up with nothing,"The jounin then whispered to the Hokage,"He may already be in Orochimaru's hands,in which case of course,we would never find him"

"I understand"Then three figures appeared."Aha!You made it,Lord Kazekage"The Hokage greeted.

* * *

Temari and Kankuro looked up to see the Kazekage while Gaara glared hatefully at their father.

"Welcome all and our deepest thanks to coming here to The Village Hidden In The Leaves for this year's Chunin selection!We have come to the final competition between the ten candidates who made it through the preliminaries,we ask that no one leaves,until all the matches have been completed,now everyone enjoy!"Sarutobi announced.

"You said ten candidates,aren't you missing two?"the Kazekage asked,Sarutobi growled.

Naruto was worrying about his friends,both had yet to show up._'I don't understand,they wouldn't miss this!Sasuke would come even if he had to drag himself to get here,and me and Sakura were with Ren just last week!Unless they were both taken...'_

"Alright it's the same as before,even though the terrain is different,the rules remain the same:There are no rules,the match continues until one candidate admits defeat... or dies"The proctor said.

"The opponents for this match:Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji,those two stay,the rest of you go to the waiting area"

* * *

Everyone had doubts about Naruto but Kiba knew different,suddenly,Akamaru began whimpering to Kiba.

"Huh?You sure?"the Inuzuka asked then caught sight of an ANBU.

"Something's going on"Kiba concluded.

* * *

**(Skipping Naruto's fight cuz we all know what happens!that and i'm to lazy to right it cuz i can't write fight scenes!)**

Everyone was surprised when Naruto harnessed the Kyuubi's chakra,his chakra turned red and was able to overcome Neji's Rotation defense,he used a clone for Neji to fight against and let him beat that one,thus winning the match - but only just.

"Hehe...this crowd is certainly energized"The Kazekage commented.

"It was a terrific fight"chuckled Sarutobi.

"Of course...and because of of the anticipation"

The Hokage looked over the list to see who was next:Sabaku no Gaara VS Uchiha Sasuke.

"By the way...the Uchiha and Hatake weren't at the opening ceremony,they _have_ arrived right?"

Uh..well"The Hokage stuttered but was interrupted by a Jounin."There hasn't been news of Sasuke yet and there are reports of Orochimaru,so please, before he makes trouble and endangers us all,disqualify Sasuke"The jounin whispered.

The crowd was getting restless and and was calling for the next match.

"Come on start already!  
"Some time before nightfall!  
"Bring out the next competitors!"

"I don't understand...they should be here by now"muttered Ino.

"That Sasuke...what does he thinks he's doing?Forfeiting?"Shikamaru asked.

"A wise man never quits danger,leading to a wise decision"said Shino.

"Huh?What are you talking about!He'll show up!BELIVE IT!"Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

The Hokage decided to make an exception for Sasuke and postponed his match and instead moved onto the next match:Aburame Shino VS Sabaku no Kankuro.

* * *

**Yeah sorry,I'm not good at writing fight scenes and due to their Curse Marks being sealed at the same time,somehow Sasuke and Ren can hear eachother's thoughts,leave a review please!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	14. The Final Exam Part2

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

So what if it's mary-sueish?,I DON'T CARE

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZIBLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

When it was time for Kankuro and Shino's match,Kankuro dropped out for some reason so instead it was Shikamaru's match against Temari.

The lazy boy just lay on the ground staring up at the clouds,Temari got frustrated and began attacking Shika,even though the proctor hadn't told them to begin.

"Hey is this seat taken?"Choji asked ,Ino shook her head and he sat down.

"isn't it suppose to be Sasuke's match?"Choji asked,Ino's eyes widened and shushed him, she turned to Sakura and immediately started to comfort the girl.

"Oh!I'm sure Sasuke's fine!He'll be here any minute now!"Ino assured the girl.

_'Man,you'd think her puppy died' _Ino thought as the pinkette sulked.

"Hm,never thought Shikamaru would be in the finals"Choj said munching on one of his chips,Ino turned and faced him.

"What do you mean?Come on,Shikamaru might not have as much fighting spirit as some people and sure his technique is pretty lousy but he has pretty strong stategy"she looked away,"So strong in fact that without him,we might not of gotten to the preliminary round!"

"Maybe"Choji said eating the remaining chips in his bag.

"What's more,you should of seen how he threw himself into the arena!I'm telling you Choji,he seems unusually aggressive,I think he's going to show us his passionate side today!YEAH GO SHIKAMARU!"Ino cheered.

Shikamaru's match drug on,and shadows then put his hands to gether,as if forming a handsign.

"What's he doing with his hands?"Kurenai asked,"A handsign?"

"No,more like a habit"Asuma replied,"He's working out a strategy"

* * *

Temari unleashed a wind cyclone and just as everyone was watching for what Shikamaru would do,Ren appeared behind Naruto.

"What did I miss?"the silver haired girl asked.

Naruto's eyes widened and jumped back."Woah!When did you get here?Where's Sasuke?"demanded Naruto.

"I just got here,I was with Sasuke a while ago but we split up"answered the girl and both Genin watched as Temari's wind cyclone raged on.

* * *

"TEMARI!OVER YOUR HEAD!"Yelled Kankuro,Temari looked up to see a kunai weighing down Shikameru's jacket which had been modified into a parachute,creating a shadow.

"Good,but not good enough"commented Kurenai.

"She thinks in the same way he does,she's a strategist too"said Asuma.

Temari hid behind her fan,planning on making a clone but her body froze.

_'NO!_'thought Temari.

"How the heck did he do that!"exclaimed Kankuro.

_'Impossible...how could he have caught me with his shadow?It couldn't reach this far_'Temari thought in awe.

"Look behind you,I'll let you"smirked Shikamaru,she turned and saw that the shadow had come from one of the holes created from Naruto and Neji's fight.

"YEAH!"Cheered Naruto.

"YOU GOT HER!"Exclaimed Ino.

Then suddenly Shikamaru said"Okay,that's it,I give up"

The whole Arena stared at him in shock.

"The winner is...Temari"announced the proctor.

* * *

Naruto threw a rage and jumped in to give Shikamaru a piece of his mind.

"Are you forgetting?Theres two more matches"The lazy genin stopped Naruto right on his tracks.A picture of Ren and Sasuke filled his mind.

"That's right!It's Ren-chan's turn!"Naruto said then jumped back to join the others in the waiting area.

Ren and her opponent jumped down.

_'Well this sucks,the terrain is against me' _she thought as she saw the trees and grass. Ichiro began his attack using a flurry of razor sharp leaves which cut into her skin.

She remembered what Sakura said about him being a long-range fighter so she attacked him head on,she drew her sword and the Kusa-nin continued using the razor leaves,Ren manged to land quite a few hits before Ichiro wrapped long vines around her.

The vines glowed green and began sucking the chakra out of her,she struggled with the bonds for almost 10 minutes before igniting herself and burning the vines,she was pissed off,to say the least.

_'That look in her eye...is something I haven't seen in a long time...'_Thought Hokage.

"Okay now I'm pissed"She snarled.

"Fire Style:Rising Flame Dragons!"She called as two huge dragons of flame rose and wound around Ichiro,Ren jumped as high as she could and threw balls of flame at grass nin (Like what tenten did)who got a few nasty burns and couldn't see his opponent.

The dragons receded and he had a torrent of wind encircle Ren with her hands still aflame.

* * *

"Huh?Why isn't she doing anything!?"Exclaimed Naruto.

"What a drag,you see all the wind surrounding her?"Naruto nodded,"Well what does fire need to stay alight?"asked Shikamaru.

"Uh..fuel, heat and oxygen!"Naruto answered."Oh..."The blond said sheepishly.

"Exactly,the wind is not only cutting off her fire,but her oxygen as well"Shikamaru said gravely."She can't breathe"

* * *

When the cyclone stopped it revealed Ren on her knees taking in huge gulps of air,when she looked up,Ichiro saw blood red eyes,and like Ren's other opponent,he groaned as he was assaulted by the feeling of pain.

By the time she was done,Ichiro had almost passed out from pain.

"The winner is Ren"said the proctor.

"YEAH!"cheered Sakura and Naruto.

"You think I over did it a bit?"she asked rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"Nah,there are no rules"said Naruto.

Then the spectators were hyped to see the final match.

"Huh!At last!This is the one we've been waiting for!"  
"Uchiha is next!"  
"Yeah,but who's this Gaara kid?"  
"Dunno,but he dosn't stand a chance against the Uchiha kid"  
"Don't be so sure,I heard he got pulled out of the match"  
"What!No way!"  
"Yeah,apparently he's still injured from some accident"

* * *

The crowd was getting restless.

"Lord Hokage,Sasuke Uchiha still hasn't arrived at the Arena"The Jounin said.

"Right,I guess we have no choice,we must proceed,we've kept these good people waiting long enough"Sarutobi sighed.

"Ten more minutes"Objected the Kazekage"We can give him that much at least,this is what the crowd's been waiting for"

"Very well then"

* * *

Ugh!I swear if he doesn't show,I'll kill him!"shouted Naruto.

_'Come on Sasuke,come on!' _prayed Sakura.

"Temari!What's up?Is he really not going to show?"Kankuro asked distressed as Temari jumped up to the waiting area.

"He'll be here"said Gaara,"He'll definitely be here"

Everyone was getting restless and Naruto was pacing back and forth,Sakura was praying for him to come and Ren just stood there with her arms crossed next to Naruto.

"Alright,the time limit has expired,I declare this match-"But before Genma could finished his sentence, a swirl of leaves appeared before them and everyone watched in shock as it revealed Kakashi and Sasuke.

"I told you he'd come"Gaara said.

"Sorry we're late,you wouldn't believe the traffic"Kakashi said.

Everyone was happy that Sasuke made it and the arena rang with cheers.

"Huh,so you decided to show up after all"Naruto said jumping down and dragging Ren with him.

"Better late then never,I guess"Ren stated.

"Huh,so what about you,did you win?"Sasuke asked mockingly.

"BELEIVE IT!"NAruto exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited,your still a loser"He smirked.

Ren face-palmed at the boys' antics.

"Sorry to keep you waiting,how late are we?I mean it's not like Sasuke's...disqualified or anything right?"Kakashi asked rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone looked at Genma,"Like master like pupil,even down to the sense of time"

"What about it?"asked Kakashi.

"You know your so late that they extended the deadline for you"Genma said.

"Twice actually"interjected Naruto and Ren.

"It's a good thing they did 'cause you just made it"

"That's a relief,you got me worried there for a minute,so I guess we're okay"Kakashi said.

Then they saw Gaara looking at them.

"Just don't lose to this guy"Ren said.

"Got it"Sasuke nodded.

"And Sasuke,don't lose,'cause your the one I want to fight the most"Naruto said,repeating what was said during the preliminaries.

* * *

"Hey Sakura how's it like to be on such an amazing team?!"Squealed Ino.

"What do you mean?"asked Sakura confused.

"well,first you've got Naruto who beat Hyuuga Neji,then there's Ren who is a really cool fighter,and of course there's Sasuke!Everyone wants to see his match!You've got like,the All-Star team!"Ino chattered.

* * *

Alright Gaara,come down here"Genma called.

Let's go you guys,they don't need us here Shikamaru said walking away.

"Oh right!"Naruto said dashing off after his friends.

* * *

_'This isn't good,he's got that look again' _Temari thought as Gaara had bloodlust in his eyes.

"Okay Gaara,Listen up,don't let him throw off the plan -mph!"Kankuro was muffled by Temari's hand,Gaara left without a word.

"Now's not the time to talk to him"She warned,"not unless you want to get yourself killed"

* * *

On their way up the stairs,Naruto,Shikamaru and Ren were stopped short by the sight of Gaara with two other ninja.

"You puny kids think this competition is all about you when it's actually all about the people who bet on you,or in your case,against you,you see our boss has bet a lot of money on the other kid"One of the Ninja said.

"Got it,so you better lose"The other one said.

"So what's it gonna be,kid?"

"He must be too scared to even talk"

"Heh"one of the ninja drew a kunai and Gaara's sand poured out of his gourd.

All the lights went out and Gaara's blood lust increased,the sand charged at them and grabbed the first ninja and crushed him.

His comrade watched in horror as the sand targeted him next and he ran to the stairs but the sand grabbed hold of his foot and dragged him to his death.

His screams echoed throughout the hallway,the three Genin didn't budge as Gaara stepped out of the darkness and walked past them and out onto the Arena.

The three Genin sat on the stairs and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"If we had come up the stairs a second earlier,that could of been us just now,I've never seen anyone in my life kill like that without batting an eye,things don't look too good for your friend"Shikamaru said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I don't want to think about it"breathed Ren.

_'Sasuke...'_ thought Naruto.

* * *

**Phew!By the way I wrote this entire thing while watching the episode so most of the things said and happened,really were in the anime.**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	15. The Final Exam Part3

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

So what if it's mary-sueish?,I DON'T CARE

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZIBLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Sorry for the late update,I couldn't find the episode for sasuke and Gaara's fight hehe...  
**

**Kakashi's little sister**

The spectators were on the edge of their seats,anticipation for the final match was well past boiling point as Sasuke and Gaara faced each other.

"Alright,the rules for this match is the same as the Preliminaries,the match goes on until one of you dies,or admits defeat,however I can stop the match,but that is solely my decision"Genma informed the two Genin.

Gaara chucked evilly.

"Hn"

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!"Sakura exclaimed as the Jounin greeted Gai and Lee.

"Oh,right hehe,sorry about that,you must of been worried,sorry for not keeping in touch"he apologized.

Sakura gave out a small sigh.

_'Uh oh,Sakura's gonna get REALLY mad'_ thought Ino.

Much to her surprise though,she didn't,"I don't mind,that's okay"the pinkette said and turned away,her gaze was drawn to Sasuke's neck but his shirt obscured the view of the curse mark.

_'It's too hard to see from here...Sasuke' _She thought worriedly."Listen sensei..."Sakura began.

"Hm?"

"You know there was a mark on Sasuke's neck right?There was one on Ren's as well but her mask was in the way...so well is it...?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment"It's nothing to worry about"He finally said,Sakura gave him a surprised look.

_'A mark?'_ thought Ino as she looked between Sakura and Kakashi.

Sakura gave a happy sigh.

"So that's that"Kakashi said,she nodded her head enthusiastically.

Kakashi looked around and saw eight ANBU black ops,nowhere near enough for an arena this size.

Then the match begun.

* * *

"Both of you,to the middle"Genma called.

Sasuke cracked his neck and stepped towards Gaara,the crowd was on the edge of their seats,no-one spoke a word.

"Begin!"Announced Genma.

Gaara was really excited about this fight and let his sand spurt from his gourd,surprised, Sasuke flipped back._'So this is the sand Kakashi talked about'  
_Gaara suddenly seemed to have a mental break down and grabbed his head in pain.

"Please,don't get so mad at me for making you absorb foul blood!"he groaned.

_'What in the world is he taking about?'_ thought Sasuke confused.

_'I never knew that Shukaku was so bloodthirsty...'_thought Ren as she watched the scene play out,she had left a fear-struck Shikamaru and Naruto at the stair way.

"The conversation has started already,this is dangerous!"hissed Kankuro.

"I know...this is the first time I've seen Gaara get like that before fighting,that's how powerful an opponent like Sasuke is...watch"Temari said worried.

When the sand finally settled and Gaara calmed,he beckoned the Uchiha,"Come on"

"Here it goes"Sasuke said before launching a couple of shuriken at him but sand in front of Gaara turned into a clone of him and caught both of them.

Sasuke ran towards Gaara and the clone sent a blast of sand at him. Sasuke jumped up and the clone threw the shuriken back at Sasuke to which he blocked with a kunai. Sasuke then side kicked the clone, making the arms come apart. He hit the clone in the neck, and sand began to cover Sasuke's arm. Sasuke open palmed the clone in the face, destroying the head as well as the rest of the clone.

Sasuke went in to punch Gaara,but he just stood with his arms crossed as sand comes up to block the punch. Sasuke stopped at the last second, smirked and then disappeared. Both Lee and Gaara gasped as Sasuke appeaed right behind Gaara. Gaara thinks back to his fight with Lee, who moved just as fast as Sasuke. Sasuke punched Gaara in the face, cracking his armor of sand, and sending him into a tail spin towards the other end of the stadium. As Gaara falls to the ground, the sand spirals around him, lightening the blow a little bit. Both Gai, and Lee are astounded seeing as how Sasuke's speed and taijutsu mirror Lee's.

"So that's your sand armor huh?"Sasuke then smirked,"Come on"

Gaara just stared back at Sasuke with a huge pile of sand behind him. Sasuke got impatient.

"if you're not going to make a move then I will!"

He ran with a huge dust trail behind him and disappeared again. Gaara got ready and sent a wave of sand in front of him, but Sasuke gets right behind him, dodges a couple of sand attacks and kicked him, sending him back to the other end of the stadium.

"What's the matter,Gaara? Is that all you've got?"he taunted,"I'm going to tear off all your armor"

He sprinted again, Gaara made a ring of sand that floated around him. Sasuke ran incredibly fast around Gaara, showing only a dust cloud. Sasuke ran right through the sand circle, kicked Gaara in the chest, grabbed the straps holding his gourd and kicked him twice in the chest.

_'Remarkable Sasuke,really remarkable,your truly a genius,a greater ninja then I ever imagined'_ thought Lee astounded.

_'Amazing,learning all of that in one month?It took Lee years for the same result'_ Ren smirked,_'Looks like niisan was a very good teacher'_

Gaara made a seal as the sand surrounded him, creating a bubble of sand around him,Sasuke ran quickly towards Gaara so he could get a punch in before the circle closes. He goes to punch the the last remaining hole before it closes, but as he punched, spikes come out of the sand bubble. Sasuke managed to dodge at the last second, but a cut then appears on his face, and his fist starts to bleed.

* * *

Ren shook her head,vanished,then reappeared behind Kakashi,Sakura,Gai and Lee,"This doesn't look good"she sighed.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"Naruto's voice shouted,they all turned around to see Shikamaru and Naruto panting.

"Naruto"Lee smiled.

"What is it Naruto?"asked Kakashi.

"Sensei please!You have to stop the match right away!"Naruto exclaimed.

"Huh?"asked Sakura and Ren.

"What?"asked Kakashi.

"The guy Sasuke is fighting against is different from the rest of us!He's about as different as you can get!"

"Naruto slow down,what are you trying to say?"questioned Ino.

"The guy's point in life is to kill people"He said gravely,"Don't you see?If this continues,Sasuke will die!"

Kakashi looked away,"There was a reason we were late"

* * *

While this was going on,Gaara was chanting something,every time Sasuke got a certain distance away from the bubble, the spikes automatically appear to counter,although Sasuke didn't realize it, there was an eye made from sand hovering over the bubble, which acted as Gaara's third eye, which allowed him to see Sasuke's moves.

"Sensei?You said earlier that there was a reason you and Sasuke were late,what were you doing?"Sakura asked.

"It's kind of a long story"Kakashi replied.

"Come on!Can we do something this is no time for talking!"Naruto exclaimed,stamping his feet.

"Your right,so shut up and watch"

"Huh?"the Genin watched him.

"Keep your eye on Sasuke,he's about to surprise you..."

Sasuke realized that his attacks are useless, and decided to use a new move of his,he jumped up to the wall of the stadium, stood on the wall, and performed a seal.

* * *

Ren's eyes widened at the familiar seal she had see Kakashi do years ago,"Niisan?Is that...?"

"But...it can't be"Gai stutters,looking at his 'Rival'.

"If you wondered why I insisted training Sasuke myself,now you know"

A huge amount of chakra surrounded Sasuke and then his hand began to glow,he then started to run extremely fast towards Gaara.

"He is like me"continued Kakashi.

"What's he doing?"Questioned Sakura.

"That is the choice technique used in assassination,and also the only weapon in Niisan's arsenal that he _didn't_ copy,the distinct sound it makes is what gives it it's name:Chidori 'One Thousand Birds' '"Ren explained.

"Also known as 'Lightning Blade'"Gai added,"A dangerous technique,not to be taught lightly"

"Your one to talk"Kakashi scoffed,referring to what happened with Lee and his Lotus.

* * *

Sasuke ran into Gaara's bubble, dodging the spikes, and then thrusts his hand into the bubble.

_'What is this warm thing?'_ Gaara looked at the blood now trickling down from his shoulder.

"Blood!My Blood!"he exclaimed.

_'Impossible!Gaara in pain!'_ Thought a shocked and worried Temari.

Sasuke gasped, and tried to pull his hand out,he released a burst of chakra and manages to pull it out along with a giant arm with spikey things and purple lines all over it.

"Is that_ thing_ taking over again?"Kankuro asked his sister._  
_

"I don't know,this has never happened before!I think he's hurt!"exclaimed Temari.

Sasuke looked into the hole he created and an eye looked back at him with strange looking pupils and then screams, shaking him up a little while sending a gust of wind at him. The sand bubble then cracks and becomes soft again,Gaara stood in the sand, holding his wound and breathing very heavily.

Suddenly a Sleeping Genjutsu was cast on the arena.

"Release!"Said Gai and Kakashi.

"Release!"Ren copied them.

"Huh?Release!"Said Sakura

_"The operation has begun"_The Sand Siblings thought.

* * *

**Yeah,cliffy but tell me what you think and Review!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	16. The attack on Leaf Begins!

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

So what if it's mary-sueish?,I DON'T CARE

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZIBLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

All of a sudden,there was a commotion ,the sand-nins appeared out of nowhere and the Kazekage got hold of Sarutobi,the ANBU were also cut short when Sound-nins took off their disguises and attacked.

The ANBU tried to help the Hokage but a barrier was put up that no-one could pass without fear of being incinerated.

"It's a barrier ninjutsu"said Gai.

"They out-witted the ANBU Black ops,and the ANBU are suppose to be the best"growled Kakashi.

They both ran to help but an ANBU appeared before them,more sound ninja threw off their disguises and stood beside the ANBU.

"What a nuisance"Kakashi said dryly.

"An enemy masquerading as ANBU black ops"concluded Gai,"So he was using genjutsu"

* * *

Sasuke watched the scene confused,_'What's going on here?' _He was jolted out of his wondering by a concerned voice.

"STOP IT GAARA!"Temari exclaimed,as she and Kankuro attempted to calm their brother.

"Must...kill him"Gaara muttered taking a few steps forward before Kankuro jumped in front of him.

"There's no point in continuing this fight"he warned.

"That's right,don't forget our mission"Temari agreed,but Gaara didn't listen and shoved Kankuro away before Baki appeared.

"What are you three doing?Can't you see the operation has begun?"Gaara clutched his head and Genma appeared in front of Sasuke.

Temari and Kankuro were sent away along with Gaara and Genma sent Sasuke after them to continue the match.

* * *

"Sasuke..."Kakashi muttered as his student disappeared over the wall.

"Should I follow him Niisan?"The masked girl asked.

"..."Kakashi contemplated this idea,"very well"he sighed,"but be careful"

Ren nodded and took off after Sasuke.

"We've been careless"muttered Gai,"Kakashi!Look there,with the Hokage!"

_'Huh?'_ thought Sakura,she followed their line of sight and there,holding a kunai at the Hokage's throat...was Orochimaru,dressed as the Kazekage.

"Orochimaru"Kakashi said lowly.

"Orochimaru!"Sakura exclaimed,jumping up from her seat,

_'Why is he here?Don't tell me he's after Sasuke again'_

"Sasuke!"she called,but when she went to warn him,he wasn't there,she went to tell this to Ren but the spot where she was standing earlier was empty,_'They're both gone!'  
_

The sound ninja attacked and Gai and Kakashi fought them off.

"Just lay low and let me cut down their numbers to size okay Sakura?"The Jounin said before resuming the battle.

A few minutes into the battle,Kakashi then addressed the pinkette,"Sakura...it was worth teaching you genjutsu during survival training for the Genin Exam,you truly do have a talent for it"

"huh?"

"Release the genjutsu,and wake Naruto and Shikamaru"Sakura looked over to her sleeping friends.

"Naruto will be delighted"continued Kakashi,"he will be getting a mission after so long"

"What kind of mission?"

"You have to be careful on this one,it's the first A-rank assignment since The Land of the Waves"

Sakura's eyes widened as Kakashi dodged another attack"But sensei what are you doing?With this battle going on why send us away on some mission?"

"Sasuke's chasing Gaara and the other sand ninja,Ren is already tailing them as I'm sure you noticed"

"What!"exclaimed Sakura.

"Wake Naruto and Shikamaru then follow them"

"Wait,shouldn't we wake Ino and Choji too?"

"No time,I'm afraid that too many Sand and Sound shinobi have already infiltrated the village...besides,if you have more than the four-man squads then it will take longer to get anything done and make it harder to hide from the enemy"He looked pointedly at her,"You did learn that in academy patrol training,right?"

"Of course!"She nodded,"with four squad members,that means you'll be coming with us right?"

"No"he said before using a summoning seal,"I must not leave this place,Summoning Jutsu!"he said before a dog summon appeared,"Pakkun here will track down Sasuke by scent"

Sakura had a vein popping out of her head,"Our fourth member is a PUPPY?!"

To her surprise,Pakkun reprimanded her,then Kakashi told her to release the Genjutsu.

She nodded and released Naruto,when she moved onto Shikamaru,his eyebrow twitched,

"Shikamaru...you were...this whole time..."she glared,Pakkun took it upon himself and bit into the Nara's leg,Shikamaru instantly got up and shook the dog off his leg.

"YOU RELEASED GENJUTSU TOO YOU FAKER!WHY WERE YOU PRETENDING TO BE ASLEEP THIS WHOLE TIME"Sakura whispered/yelled.

"I didn't want to get involved"was the lazy shinobi's reply.

"Let me explain the mission"Kakashi stated,"First you track down Sasuke,then find a safe place and await further orders"

The Genin understood and left to go find Sasuke.

* * *

_"Arrogant,cocky Uchiha,typical... but did he HAVE to chase them down to continue this stupid match?"__  
_

Ren ranted as she chased after Sasuke.

_**"Relax pup,arrogant and cocky he may be,but definitely not bad on the eyes" **_Kumi teased.

_"Don't tell me your going all fangirl Ku-chan" _the silver-haired girl huffed._  
_

**_"Even you can't deny he's pretty cute"_** argued Kumi.

_"...Whatever"_

* * *

Mean while..._  
_

"Hurry"Temari called to her brothers.

Kankuro grit his teeth,_'what a pest'_

_'We have even more pursuers?One tailing the Uchiha,and three more following'_Temari thought,"Kankuro we have to go faster!"

"Okay,okay!"he sighed and picked up the pace.

Sasuke chased after them determinedly,_'I won't let you get away'_

_"One of these days,you're going to get yourself killed"_ he heard Ren sigh through their new mental link.

_"Hn,and if I do you would bring me back from Hell"_he smirked.

_"Dream on Uchiha"_

_"With my eyes closed Hatake"  
_

* * *

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter,there wasn't much to put in it :P  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	17. Fight with the Sand

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

So what if it's mary-sueish?,I DON'T CARE

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZIBLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

Temari suddenly came to a halt and put her ear to the trees.

"Well Temari?What's up?"Kankuro asked stopping behind her.

Temari straightened up and looked out into the surrounding forest,"He's close...very close"

"I knew it!What do we do?"

Temari smirked,"Leave everything to me"she said as she set up ninja wire.

* * *

Sasuke jumped quickly from branch to branch,knowing that he was close to his target but he didn't see the wire Temari had placed as a trap which triggered many explosions,he dodged the remaining explosive tags and hung upside down from a tree.

"Well that was close"he said to himself dryly.

_"You okay?I heard the explosions,and I'm pretty sure the rest of the forest did too"_ Ren thought to him.

_"I didn't know you worried about me"_

_"You mistake curiosity for concern" _she retorted.

**_"Don't lie to yourself__ pup"_**Kumi teased.

_"What was that?"_Sasuke asked.

_"Nothing!", _she thought back hastily._  
_

When Sasuke's mind left her's she scolded her demon,_"Ku-chan that was close!No-one else except,Niisan,Naruto,Orochimaru and the Hokage know about you!"_

* * *

"Woah!What was that!"Sakura exclaimed,Naruto landed beside her and Pakkun fell on top of his head.

"Trip wire traps"replied Pakkun,"They're certainly not making Sasuke's job easy for him"

"Sasuke...do you think he might of been..."the pinkette trailed off.

"Oh don't worry about Sasuke,It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of him"Naruto said confidently"He'll be fine"

_'I sure hope your right'_ thought Pakkun.

"I sense that Sasuke has stopped moving"Pakkun announced after running some more."But he's still a long way ahead of us,Ren is half-way to him"

_'If Sasuke has stopped,that must mean he's caught up to them!'_ Naruto thought excitedly.

"Huh?Did I smell what I think I smelled?"Pakkun said suddenly,coming to a halt.

"Huh?What is it what's wrong?"Naruto asked,stopping beside the dog.

"What is it?Some kind of trouble?"Sakura inquired,stopping on the other side of Pakkun.

"Strange that I didn't smell it before"Naruto and Sakura panicked,"Sakura...did you know you use the same shampoo I do?"

Sakura gave him a 'WTF?' look.

The dog's nose twitched,"Minty Rainforest Mist,right?"he continued."With extra body?"

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"Exclaimed Naruto.

"But I wonder why my coat looks so much glossier than yours"Pakkun ignored Naruto while Sakura slumped against a tree.

"Knock it off will ya!This is no time to be talking about hair products!"

"Sorry...just making an observation"he apologized to the blond baka.

Sakura looked half dead,"I smell like a dog..."she mused."I smell like a dog,I smell like a dog,I smell like a dog..."she repeated the phrase continuing their way looking like a zombie while Pakkun and Naruto chased after the distressed girl.

* * *

"I finally caught up to you"Sasuke smirked as he reached The Sand Siblings,"Did you really think you could lose me that easily?"

"Oh jeez..."sighed Kankuro.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha"snarled Temari.

"This is as far as you go"he said holding a kunai.

_'Oh man Gaara ,where are you when we need you?You picked a lousy time to go out of commission,this Uchiha kid trouble'_ Kankuro thought as he looked at his unconscious brother slung across his back.

"So what are you gonna do huh?"Kankuro taunted.

"Go Kankuro!Get Gaara away from here!"Temari said as she jumped up and hurled three kunai at Sasuke,"I'll take care of this one"

"Don't be a fool Temari"Kankuro warned,"This kid's to much for you to handle by yourself"

"Don't argue!"She snapped"Our mission is to make sure Gaara is safe,he is our first and only priority,don't worry about me,this what I've been waiting for,get going Kankuro!"

Kankuro nodded and took Gaara away.

"Oh no you don't!"Sasuke said,chasing after them before Temari stopped him.

"Take this!"she said,unleashing wind from her fan.

Sasuke threw kunai all of which were blocked by Temari's wind.

"Wind Slice Jutsu!"

Sasuke dodged as the tree behind him was cut in two,he dodged the rest of the wind and threw more kunai at Temari. She blocked it with Sand Dust Wind.

When Sasuke kicked back behind a tree trunk ,the tree branches that surrounded him were all dowsed in sand,he then decided to finish this quickly.

"Fire Style"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke called.

Temari sky dived off her branch and dodged all of the fire, Sasuke then used his blazing fireball jutsu on her. She blocked all of the flames with her fan.

"Wind Style:Sickling Wind Jutsu!"

Sasuke jumped back but then tripped on the sand covered branch from Temari's previous attack,he fell to the ground as Temari jumped up and nailed him with kunai,he fell to the ground head first. As Temari walked towards the body, she realized that he not only used the replacement jutsu but placed an explosive tag on the fake Sasuke.

The explosion sent her flying back and Sasuke appeared above her.

"Gotta run,I've spent way to much time with you already!"he said before he left.

"Hopefully...I held him off long enough...for Gaara to get away..."Temari panted.

* * *

"Ugh...they're coming"Kankuro grumbled as he carried Gaara away,"But which one?"

Just then,a shuriken flew past him,"So it's Uchiha!But where's Temari?" he asked himself.

Kankuro stopped suddenly as Sasuke stood panting in front of him.

"You through running away?"Sasuke taunted.

"Who said I was running...I'll take you on...no problem!"Kankuro declared.

"Wait!"Temari jumped down from the branches above.

"Temari...when he showed up and you didn't I thought...he must've finished you!"exclaimed Kankuro.

"He could have, and why he didn't...I don't...know"Temari said,breathing heavily then stood up,"Guess I didn't delay him very long did I?"

"It's okay,every second gives Gaara more time to recover...and the more chakra the Uchiha uses the better for us"he said.

"Well,well,I ran all this way just to see you talking and not fighting?I didn't miss out on the action did I?"

Though they couldn't see,there definitely was a smirk in that voice,the three looked up to see a certain masked silver-haired girl standing above them.

* * *

"Hey I smell something!"Pakkun announced.

"What ?More shampoo?"Naruto growled.

"No I smell Sasuke,and he's not alone"Pakkun sniffed again,"Ren is with him,they've caught up to them"

_'At last!'_ thought Sakura.

"They're close together and they've stopped moving"Pakkun paused,"It could mean a fight,we should hurry!"

_'Be careful you two...' _Sakura thought.

"Seems like we're not the only ones tracking Sasuke... there's something else out there!"

"Who is it?"questioned Naruto.

"Friend or foe?"continued Sakura.

"I don't know,but..."The dog sighed.

"But what?"the Genin asked.

"It isn't human..."

Startled looks flashed across the Genin's faces and Sakura gulped.

* * *

"Nice to see you've finally caught up"smirked Sasuke.

"What_ever"_Ren said,emphasizing the 'ever',"You had a head start"she said before jumping down beside him.

"I've got this Kankuro!Get Gaara out of here,go on!"Temari urged,to her surprise,Kankuro put Gaara down and faced off Sasuke and Ren.

"Temari,you take Gaara out of here"he said.

"Huh?"she asked.

"Your all worn out,look at yourself,go on you'll only get in my way"

"Wait a second-"

"GET MOVING!"Kankuro growled.

Temari reluctantly picked up her youngest brother before doing as she was told.

"Okay Uchiha,it's time you picked on somebody your own size!"Kankuro said.

"Hn,whatever you say"

"I've got this Sasuke"Ren interupted,"You go rest up if you want to fight Gaara and win"

"Hold on!"a new voice announced,"I got dibs on him first Ren"

"Shino?"Ren and Sasuke asked surprised.

"He's mine,our match didn't even take place...go!"Shino ordered.

"Alright,if your sure you'll be okay"Sasuke said.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll come see if _you're_ okay"

"Don't waste your time by the time that happens,I'll be done too"The Uchiha smirked.

"Ren,make sure he doesn't get himself killed"The bug-user said.

She shrugged,"Fine,but no promises,Sasuke is the type to die young"

"Hey!"the Uchiha exclaimed.

"Don't deny it,you know I'm right now let's go,later Shino!"The girl said before leaving along with Sasuke.

* * *

**That's that chapter done,tell me if there's anything your confused about or have any questions :)**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	18. Sasuke VS Gaara

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

So what if it's mary-sueish?,I DON'T CARE

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZIBLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

Temari panted as she sped off away from Kankuro's battle,slowly but surely,Gaara woke up.

"Temari..."the red-head began,"...put me down"

"Are you sure you're strong enough Gaara?"she asked,but stopped to place him down ,Gaara groaned and held his head again.

"Gaara!"Temari said,catching sight of his wound,_'There's no telling how long Kankuro can delay Uchiha,every second counts...'_"We've got to keep moving or else the whole plan will fail"

"...Leave me alone...Temari,go away" Gaara said,getting up,"You are nothing put a nuisance",Temari began to object but Gaara slammed her roughly into a tree,"I don't need you"

Gaara closed his eyes,but when snapped them open again,Sasuke stood a few branches away in front of him with Ren sitting on a higher branch.

_'Sasuke Uchiha...did he get past Kankuro_ already_?" _Thought Temari,_'No,it's too quick,someone else must of shown up'_

"I have no idea what scheme you Sand village clowns have got going,but I'll stop it,no matter what it is!"Sasuke declared,he then notice Gaara's sand armor crack,"Besides,I'm dieing to see what you really are"

Gaara groaned again and clutched his head.

"Gaara no!"Temari gasped.

**Ren's POV**

My eyes widened,_"His beast couldn't take over him...could it?"_

**_"Shukaku is bloodthirsty pup,the poor boy is bordering on insanity"_** Kumi growled.

I couldn't believe it...Shukaku was taking over Gaara!

_'Sasuke still has a chance...but a slim chance...very slim...now that Gaara is half-transformed'_

Gaara suddenly started screaming and thrashing about.

_**"It has started"**_ Kumi said gravely.

I grit my teeth,this does not look good,_"Sasuke!Get yourself out of here while you still can!"_ I warned him.

He stood there wide-eyed as Gaara took on half the form of Shukaku.

I could do nothing but watch as trees fell and attacks were thrown,I dodged a falling branch and jumped to a different tree as Sasuke and Gaara battled each-other _again._

"Is he human or... monster!?"he yelled._  
_

"A Jinchuriki!He is the jailer of Shukaku!"I yelled back,I caught sight of Temari whimpering and covering her ears as well as avoiding looking at Gaara,this must not be the first time this has happened...

_"This guy is a freak"_ he thought to me,I didn't say anything...I was just like Gaara...minus the blood lust part,and when I fight,I could do a lot worse than what he was doing now...a whole lot worse...

Gaara kept on taunting Sasuke to fight him,I couldn't bother to listen as I was to busy with trying not to get my self caught in the cross-fire,but then again,if I did then I could stop Gaara then _no-one_ would die...No promises though.

I was startled out of my musings by the familiar sound of a thousand birds chirping and I saw blue lightning from behind a tree.

_'Chidori...'_

The chidori tore through Gaara but it wasn't over yet,Shukaku's tail emerged next,and Gaara moved even faster than before,Sasuke tried using Chidori again but was cut off by a hard blow from Gaara.

I winced slightly as I felt some of his pain transfer to me as well,he can't make another Chidori!Niisan told me that Sasuke only had two bursts of Chidori in him _without_ the Sharingan,once more, and his chakra would reach zero,worst-case scenario:Death,told you the Uchiha was the type to die young...

There was something in his eyes though...hate...anger...and determination,my eyes widened as he formed another Chidori,he and Gaara jumped at each-other at the same time but Sasuke's chakra was used up and his Chidori faded,to make things worse,the curse mark was acting up but how?It was sealed!Unless Sasuke is doubting himself but he can't do that!The mark is getting to me too...

Gaara smirked and landed a very hard blow on Sasuke,both of them landed back on their feet but they were exhausted,for a while,there was nothing but silence untill Gaara's half transformation crumbled back into sand...

**No-body's POV**

Suddenly,The Curse Mark spread across Sasuke's body as he formed a third Chidori and Gaara's transformation came back,unknown too any of them,due to Sasuke activating his curse mark,Ren entered her one-tailed form and a silvery tail appeared behind her and a pair of wolf ears emerged from her head.**  
**

Sasuke suddenly fell flat on his face and he clutched his neck_,'The curse mark again,gah!'_

Gaara saw this as the perfect time to attack and ran at him,however he was stopped short by Naruto appearing and aiming a round-house kick at him,with Naruto distracting Gaara,Ren jumped down and knelt beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"Sakura exclaimed as she and Pakkun appeared,Sakura halted when she caught sight of Ren though,the girl gave her a confused look but she seemed to pale as she felt something swishing behind her,she slowly turned around to see one of her tails.

"You...you're like him?"Sakura gasped,flicking her eyes towards Gaara and Naruto fighting.

"I-I can explain!"Ren said panicking.

She was stopped however by Sasuke's groaning,she felt the full force of the Curse Mark.

"Ah!" she gasped and clutched her neck.

_'Looks like we were too late'_ Pakkun thought sadly.

"Those three..."snarled Temari.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?"growled Sasuke,attempting to get up.

_'He's loosing control...just like before'_ Sakura thought before gazing at her other friend, who was trying to even out her breathing.

"Sakura!"Naruto said,"Earth to Sakura!"

"WHAT?!"

"This guy"he said motioning to Gaara,"Who is he?"

"His outward appearance may be different"Spoke Pakkun,"But you know him as Gaara"

"...!"

_'He did this to Sasuke'_Sakura thought.

"Hey little girl"Pakkun said,"As you can see,I'm not the fighting type"

"I CAN TELL THAT JUST BY LOOKING AT YOU!"Sakura screeched.

Sasuke groaned again and Ren grit her teeth,Sakura looked worriedly at them.

_'In any case,we have to get out of here,get Ren back on her feet and bring Sasuke to Kakashi-sensei!'_Sakura thought.

"Ugh...if Sasuke wasn't coughing up blood,then I would give him a piece of my mind about that Mark!"Ren growled before slowly crawling her way to them.

Sasuke attempted to get up again before falling back down.

"Shh...take it easy"Ren soothed,"You knew what would happen if you used the Chidori again or if your hatred activated this Kami-damned Curse,now we're both paying the price"

"Guys come on we gotta move!"Naruto called to them,Gaara suddenly dashed past him.

"DIE SASUKE UCHIHA!"He yelled.

Ren made a move to get up when Naruto interrupted.

"REN NO!"

Ignoring him,she jumped up and stood between Gaara and Sasuke and held KuroChi in front of her.

Gaara's eyes widened as the girl who stood between him and his prey had transformed like him.

"You...move it!"He growled before reaching out Shukaku's hand and pinning her to the tree,the wind got knocked out of her and she glared at Gaara fiercely, her tail swinging back and forth anxiously.

"Ren!"Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me,just look after Sasuke!"

"That girl must be out of her mind..facing Gaara right now..."Temari hissed,"but then again,she's just like him"

Gaara flinched as Ren's eyes turned into the bloody crimson colour of the Devil's eye.

"Sakura!What do we do?"Naruto asked.

"..."Sakura herself was unsure what to do:Stay?Or take Sasuke to Kakashi?

* * *

Guy smirked as he was caught between two Sand nin,one in front,one behind.

"haha...20!"he yelled before punching the one in front of him into the wall.

"21!"he said,catching the other one in the stomach.

Kakashi had a kunai held at his stomach by one of the Sand-nin,he gave his usual eye smile and poofed away leaving a log in his place,the sand-nin's eyes widened when Kakashi knocked him out from behind.

"Leeeeaf Hurricane!"Shouted Guy as he took out two more ninja before landing back to back with the Copy-cat ninja.

"Kakashi,how may did you take down?"Guy said grinning.

"22"he replied.

"hehe,looks like I win another round old buddy"Guy said as they faced off more ninja,"That last one I knocked off was my 23rd"

"Yeah,yeah alright"Kakashi said boredly.

"I LOVE THAT TO COOL-FOR-SCHOOL ATTITUDE OF YOURS!That's why your my number 1 rival"

Kakashi rolled his eyes(Or is it eye?)"Let's go"

"ALRIGHT!"

* * *

Gaara kept groaning as lonely childhood memories surfaced as well as the feelings of being an outcast was sent to him by Ren.

_'Those eyes...'_ Naruto thought as he saw the look in Gaara's eyes.

"Well?Aren't you going to make a run for it?"He questioned Naruto,"Who are these three?"he asked,referring to Sasuke, Sakura and Ren,he strengthened his grip on Ren,nearly suffocating her,"WELL?"he squeezed harder,causing Ren to give a strangled scream.

"Who are they to me?"Naruto repeated Naruto,getting up,"THEY'RE MY FRIENDS AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON THE THREE OF THEM,THEN I WILL PULVERIZE YOU!"Naruto shouted,pointing a finger at Gaara.

Gaara squeezed even harder.

"AHH!"shouted Ren.

"What's the matter?weren't you gonna pulverize me?" He challenged,"Well come on then"

Naruto's eyebrows knitted together as he clenched his fists.

"YOU'RE ON!"

* * *

**Haha,getting into the SasukeXRen now,I'm replacing some of Sakura's parts with her since it would make more sense,PM or review if there's something that doesn't make sense.**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	19. Gaara VS Naruto

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

So what if it's mary-sueish?,I DON'T CARE

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZIBLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

Naruto was knocked back by Gaara's punch and was pushed back towards Sasuke.

"This guy..."he growled in annoyance

'_This isn't gonna be easy as long as he stays like this'_ he thought,then saw Ren who was struggling to breathe,'_But I have no choice'_ he thought,looking back at Sasuke,"I gotta save my friends,it's all up to me"he said determinedly,"Sakura,look after Sasuke!"

Gaara's evil laughter rang through the trees"That's exactly why you can't win,as long as you fight for the sake of others...you will never advance from this level!Only one can remain undefeated,and only he will know what it's like to truly exist,forget your friends and fight for yourself"

"Your insane" Naruto growled,"Forget my friends?"that was something he would never do.

"Let trivial feelings such as friendship and loyalty cloud you focus...and you'll die"

"Yeah yeah keep talking while you can"Naruto said determinedly,pointing a finger at Gaara,"'cause I'm going to shut you up once and for all!"

Gaara groaned and held his head,"What's the matter?Why don't you attack!Don't you care about what happens to your precious friends!"then to make his point, crushed Ren to the point she lost all breath and passed out with her tail hanging limp.

"huh?Ren!Let her go!" Naruto yelled,_'Man, if anything happens to her,Kakashi-sensei will skin me alive!'_

Sasuke frowned,_'Naruto's just standing there,that's not like him...why is he hesitating?!'_ he thought annoyed.

_'I've got to find a way to rescue her,no matter what,but how?'_ Naruto thought,then,an idea struck him,_'This is gonna use a heck of alot of chakra but...it's time to bring in the Chief Toad!'_

Naruto made a sequence of hand signs then bit his thumb to draw blood,"SUMMONING JUTSU!"but instead of Gamabunta,a much smaller toad appeared.

Gaara completed his transformation and disconnected the hand that held Ren,but another grew in its place,"Only by attacking and defeating me can you free her,and hurry,with each passing second the sand will harden until it crushes her to death"

Sakura watched helplessly as Gaara threatened them,she wanted to help but she knew she wouldn't stand a chance,instead,she stayed were she was and did what Naruto asked her to do.

_'He's getting closer and closer to total possession,and if that happens...none of us will survive'_ Temari thought distressed.

_'Those eyes,I've seen those before...in myself...everyone hated me,even though it wasn't my fault I had the Kyuubi' Naruto thought sadly,'but then,I met people who believed in me:_

_Iruka-sensei..._

_"Hey Naruto,come on,let's go on a ramen break!"Iruka called to his student._  
_"Yeah that's a great idea!With extra pork and beans too!"_

_Kakashi-sensei..._

_"Time to chow-down!"Naruto exclaimed as he sat in front of a bowl of ramen.  
"Now Naruto,you won't live long if you eat only ramen,beans and pork,you've got to eat your vegetables"Kakashi said appearing at his window and holding out a bowl of vegetables,"You know...the green stuff,like this"  
"bleh!Green's about my least favorite colour..."sighed Naruto as he edged away from the bowl.  
_

_Ren-chan..._

_"Naruto,just ignore them" Ren said as she walked with Naruto away from the people who hated him,"Remember that your not the Kyuubi itself,only it's jailor...we are both the same"  
"y-your right...thanks!"smiled Naruto.  
_

_Even Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan...  
_

_"Baka!Your going to get yourself killed!"Sakura scolded.  
"Can't have that now can we Dobe?Over wise I'll have no-one to compete against"smirked Sasuke.  
_

_A few people came along and payed attention to me...and that made it better,it was alright then,even though hated me because of the monster inside me,even though they thought I didn't exist...because I wasn't alone anymore,for the first time in a long time,I was happy,really really happy!They made me remember how good life could be,they made me glad to be alive!  
_

_But when I think to how my life was before,it was awful,nothing but darkness,loneliness and pain,if I had never met those people I would dtill be there,just like how Gaara is,he's still stuck in that dark pit,only fighting for himself'  
_

"What's wrong you coward?Fight me or I will kill the girl right now!"Gaara shouted.

"Alright you asked for it!"Naruto created Shadow clones but Gaara blew them away with a sandstorm and he was thrown back into the tree Ren was pinned against.

_'Come on Naruto!'_ urged Sasuke.

"What is this?All that training and that's what you come up at me with?What a joke!"Gaara laughed.

Naruto snarled then used the clever tactics that Jiraiya taught him.

"Thousand Years of Death!Straight from the teachings of Kakashi-sensei!he yelled,Gaara shoved him away but he activated the explosive tag he left in the kunai,he fell back and collided with Sasuke.

"Hey you okay?"

"All of that work...and you only landed one blow?"the Uchiha said disbelievingly.

"Gah !put a sock in it!"

The sand hardened around Ren even more and she groaned.

"Naruto,you have to listen to me,you have to save Ren,even if it's the last thing you do"

"Huh?"

"Once you've got her,take her and flee as fast as you can,get Sakura as well,it's all up to you"

"Sasuke...you-"

"I can,ugh,hold him off a little longer"he said slowly standing up,"If it ends here...then this is as far as I was meant to go,I lost everything once,I'm not about to see that again,my trusted comrades falling right in front of me"

"Your comrades?Sasuke..."Naruto said,"I get it now...of course...he's exactly the same as I am,going through the exact same pain and loneliness I had to go through,he fought for himself,not for anyone else,and because of that I thought he possessed strength,I really did"Naruto said standing up with hi fists clenched.

"Naruto.."

"I don't know,I guess I should of known better,but that's what real strength is,if you never fight for anyone else,you'll never be strong, no matter what you do!HAA!"he released an incredible amount of chakra that surrounded him.

_'He's released an incredible amount of chakra!'_thought Sakura as she saw Naruto.

_'How is he doing it?'_ thought a shocked Sasuke.

Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Everyone watched awed as thousands of Narutos spread over the surrounding forest.

"I don't believe it!"exclaimed Temari.

"How could he make so many clones!"Exclaimed Sakura.

"How did you...?"Sasuke asked in awe.

"Sasuke,why don't you take it easy for a while,you deserve it"Naruto told him,"Just leave it all to Naruto Uzumaki!"

_'Unbelievable...Is that really Naruto?'_ Sasuke thought,was this the same blonde Dobe he was so use to seeing?

_'Amazing...'_ thought Sakura.

The Narutos all simultaneously began attacking Gaara with everything they had and pounded him,leaving everyone who was watching awestruck.

Suddenly,Gaara transformed completely into Shukaku,Naruto was bound and surrounded by Gaara/Shukaku's sand.

"Naruto!"Yelled Sasuke before the strain on his body became to much and forced him down.

Naruto then summoned Gamabunta before breaking out of the Sand Coffin,Gaara attacked, but Gamabunta blocked the attack with one of his own attacks,

"Hey Cheif Toad!Lead him over this way,Ren is still back there!If you don't,she's as good as dead,and if she dies,Kakashi-sensei will skin me alive and Sasuke will kill me!"

"Grr,The Sand-Spirit has been released"growled Gamabunta.

"That is one funky spirit!"said the smaller toad,evidently Gamabunta's son.

A battle raged between the Toad and the Sand Spirit and the others had to look for cover,Gamabunta then leapt high firing liquid bullets,"Remember Chief not that way!"Reminded Naruto.

Shukaku then used a sleep technique so he could become stronger.

"You've got to dispel that sleep technique!punch him or knock him out"The Toad told Naruto.

Naruto got closer and let Gamabunta grab on,he transformed Gamabunta into the nine-tailed fox then Gamabunta grabbed on to the one-tailed demon.

"That's the...!"gasped Sasuke.

"Quick, Punch him!"Gamabunta yelled to Naruto.

Naruto jumped on to the one-tailed demon and tried to punch Gaara but the sand kept blocking him,Naruto finally managed to punch Gaara, and then Gamabunta and the one-tailed demon disappeared.

Naruto and Gaara lay wounded on the forest floor.

The sand holding Ren crumbled away but before she fell,Sasuke caught her and laid her down beside Pakkun and Sakura.

"I'll leave her with you"Sasuke said.

"Wait what do we-"began Sakura,but Sasuke already left.

Naruto got up and slowly crawled his way to Gaara.

"It's almost...unbearable isn't it?"Naruto asked,"The feeling of being...all alone"

Gaara's eyes widened,

"I know that feeling...I've been in that dark and lonely place"continued Naruto,"But now there are...others...others who mean a lot to me,I care about them more than I do myself...and I won't let anyone hurt them!That's why I'll stop you,even if I have to kill you!"

"Why do you help other people?"Gaara asked.

"There are some people that you like, that you have to protect"answered Naruto.

* * *

**Another chapter :P Leave a review!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	20. Remebering the Third

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

So what if it's mary-sueish?,I DON'T CARE

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZIBLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

Sasuke found Naruto and Gaara wounded on the forest floor.

"Hey Naruto,Ren's gonna be fine,the sand crumbled away... she's free,Sakura and Pakkun are with her "He then looked at Gaara,"This guy's chakra is all used up"

"What a relief" sighed an exhausted Naruto.

Temari and Kankuro jumped down protectively in front of Gaara.

"That's enough,it's over"said Gaara.

"But Gaara..."Kankuro looked at him,_'I never thought I'd see this...he's had it!' _"Alright Gaara" he sighed as he picked up the red-haired Jinchuriki,Temari watched her brothers worriedly then all three of them glared at Sasuke and Naruto one last time before retreating.

The Sand Siblings sprinted away from the scene carrying an injured Gaara.

"...Temari...Kankuro..."Gaara breathed,"...I'm sorry..."

Temari's eyes widened and kankuro looked at her with a shocked expression,Gaara _apologized_.

"...Don't worry about it"Kankuro assured.

* * *

A few days later,Naruto sat on his bed,thinking about what has happened over the past few days,the most shocking thing though...was that the Hokage was dead,apparently killed fighting Orochimaru.

He sighed and looked at the picture of Team 7:  
he stood in the far right,glaring at Sasuke with his arms crossed,the Uchiha was standing in the far left,his usual stoic look on,between them was Ren,doing a peace sign and Sakura,who was squealing,Kakashi stood behind them with a hand ruffling Naruto and Sasuke's hair and had his usual eye-smile on.

He sighed again before dressing himself in black to go to the ceremony along with every other shinobi to pay their respects to the late Hokage.

* * *

Sakura left her house dressed in a short black kimono and looked up at the sky,where storm clouds were gathering.

"Hey Sakura" greeted Ren,she was dressed in a grey and black dress**(Like what Rin use to wear)** along with her usual mask.

Nothing else was said between the two girls as they walked and were joined up with Naruto,soon after,footsteps were heard and the three looked to see Sasuke who walked passed them without a word and the wind blew the leaves around.

The three exchanged looks before running to catch up with the Uchiha.

* * *

At the ceremony,all of the Shinobi were clad in black and were standing before the Third Hokage's memorial as rain began to fall.

"It's raining"stated Kurenai softly.

"Even the Heavens weep"replied Asuma from beside her.

"We are gathered here to remember and honor not only the Third Hokage,but also everyone who sacrificed their lives in this battle,so that our village would survive"spoke two of the elders.

_'Why did it have to happen?Why did someone so good have to die?'_ thought Naruto as the Shinobi each placed a white rose on the memorial,he looked to his right and saw Konohamaru crying,Iruka frowned sadly and placed a hand on the distraught boy's shoulder before crouching down and letting him cry into his shoulder,remembering the time years ago when the Hokage comforted him about the death of his parents.

"Iruka-sensei..."began Naruto,Iruka looked up at him,"Why do they do it?Why do people risk their lives for other people?"

"...Well...when someone passes away...it's the end,his past...future..all the dreams he once had...they disappear along with him,this is true...even if he dies honorably in battle...as so many have...as Hayate did"explained Iruka,"All the ties that bind him to the living are severed...all but one,the most important of all,people,parents,siblings,friends,lovers,the people important to him...and these people,the ones left behind...are joined together in a great circle...by the memories of him...a circle of friendship,trust and sacrifice that grows larger and stronger as time passes...It's hard to explain it,we remain in the circle together...we have no choice...it's important to us"finished Iruka.

"Hm,so we do it because we have to"concluded Naruto,"I get it...sort of",he then looked back at the memorial,"Still,I'm sad he's gone"

"Think how sad it would be if he died for nothing"Kakashi said from nearby,"but he left us something priceless,don't worry,you'll understand one of these days"

Naruto smiled,"Hey,give me some credit,that much I get"

"The rain,it stopped"observed Sakura,Sasuke looked up and saw the clouds clearing and the sun shining through.

Ren smiled as the sunlight landed on the picture of Sarutobi and made it glow,"Now the sun is out..."

"BYE IRUKA-SENSEI SEE YA LATER!"Waved naruto as he ran off towards his team.

"Alright"Iruka smiled,

_'Do you see it Lord Hokage?The will of fire is stronger than ever,the sparks you left behind have kindled the flame among the young leaves of the next generation,a mighty flame Lord Hokage,it will burn brightly,and it will shine it's light on our village,and keep it safe and warm for many years to come...and someday,from that new flame...will come a new Hokage...'_

* * *

Unknown to the Leaf,two figures wearing straw hats and a black cloak with red clouds were looking down from the large walls of Konoha.

"Well,it survived...but barely...the damage is extensive"observed one with a large sword on his back.

"Not long ago,it was at the height of it's glory...look at it now"said the other.

"Hmph,you sound almost sad...don't tell me you still have feelings for your _old_ home"scoffed the first one.

"No,none"and the person beneath the hat looked up to reveal a blazing Sharingan.

* * *

**Sorry for the Short chapter,nothing really happens except the Hokage's funeral.**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	21. Itachi and Kisame

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

So what if it's mary-sueish?,I DON'T CARE

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZIBLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

The sound of light chimes of bells sounded through the misty morning as two figures approached the gates of Konoha clad in black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats rimmed with paper strips and a string of bells.

A guard tried to stop them but was dealt with quickly as the strangers walked freely into the village.

"You know where he is?"Kisame asked.

"Yeah"replied his partner,"Let's go"

* * *

Kakashi was leaning up against a post reading his Icha-Icha when he spotted Asuma and Kurenai walking together.

"You two seem to be getting along"he stated.

Kurenai looked away with a blush covering her cheeks,"Idiot,Anko just asked me to pick up some dango for her"

"What are you doing here?Aside from catching up on your reading"questioned Asuma.

"Ah,I'm just buying something to put on a grave,plus I'm meeting somebody here"Kakashi said,sneaking a sideways glance behind him where the two strangers were,"I'm just waiting on Sasuke"

"Ha,it's not like you to be waiting on somebody,is it for Obito?"Asuma asked.

"Obito?"Kurenai said confused.

"Yeah...kind of"

Sasuke then approached the Jounin,Kakashi,it's not like you to show up early,what gives?"

"Well...sometimes I do"Kakashi answered.

"Tch,only on missions according to Ren"he then stiffened when the two strangers earlier were gone,"Let's eat somewhere else,I don't have much of a sweet tooth"

"Is that so..."Kakahi said sending a look at Kurenai and Asuma,they nodded in understanding and jumped away.

* * *

The strangers walked along the water front until they were stopped by Asuma and Kurenai.

"You guys aren't from around here are you"stated Asuma,not recognizing Itachi"What are you doing in this village?"

"It's been a long time Asuma,Kurenai"Itachi greeted.

"The fact that you know our names must mean you're a shinobi formerly of this village"growled Asuma.

Itachi merely removed his straw hat to reveal his Sharingan,Asuma and Kurenai's eyes widened.

"Huh,well what do you know...Itachi"scoffed Asuma,"Itachi Uchiha"

"Are these friends of yours Itachi?"the other one asked,"Well I better introduce myself"he then took off his hat,revealing a man with a shark-like appearance with blue skin and hair,"We can get better aquainted later,the name's Kisame Hoshigaki"

"Why wait till later when I could scrub the floor with you right now"retorted Asuma.

"Boy Itachi,it looks like they hate you as much in this village as they do in mine"Kisame smirked.

"We know who you are,Kisame,you hail from Kirigakure,suspected of espionage and the murder of a feudal lord,you are a rouge ninja from the Land of Water wanted in every nation "Kurenai spoke while Kisame gave her a shark-like grin.

"You're a high rated S-ranked criminal,listed prominently in the Bingo book"continued Asuma,"Itachi,I gotta hand it to ya the fact that you'd even show your face in this village after what you did,it takes some guts"

I'm warning you two,you don't wanna interfere with me"Itachi warned,"It isn't my desire to kill you"

"You know that's pretty hilarious coming from a guy who murdered his own people"snarled Asuma,"Now come on,out with it,I know you didn't come skulking in here dressed like that for no good reason,what are you after?"

Itachi said nothing and Kisame was getting restless,the shark man pulled his large sword of his back and with a loud thud,held it point down on the ground.

"This guy is getting on my nerves...can I kill him?"he questioned.

"Well I guess we're not going anywhere without a fight,just don't over do it"Itachi sighed,"Your moves tend to stand out"

"They're as good as dead"smirked Kisame

* * *

Kisame attacked with a massive downward slash of his giant cloth-wrapped sword, but Asuma took out his two tekko (brass knuckles) with blades attached and blocked the sword,as the two are held at a deadlock, Kurenai stepped back and used a genjutsu to make herself disappear in a swirling motion,Itachi watched her closely, but after flaring his Sharingan once, he did nothing.

Meanwhile, Asuma found himself being overpowered by just the tip of Kisame's sword, which indicated that Kisame must be extremely strong,Kisame forced the sword down until the flat of the wrapped blade rested against Asuma's left arm, then suddenly pulled his sword back, tearing a large wound in the Konoha jounin's arm, part of the cloth wrapping fell away to reveal that the giant sword is covered in spikes, Kisame proclaims that his sword, Samehada, is designed to tear an opponent into ribbons rather than cut.

Suddenly, Kisame find his legs being grabbed by the roots of a tree,the tree grew out of the ground behind Itachi ,wrapping its branches about him to hold his arms to his sides,with a kunai at the ready, Kurenai appeared leaning out of the tree above Itachi's head.

"This is it!" she proclaimed as she stabbed downward,Itachi makes no move to try to escape, but merely smiles.

Suddenly Kurenai is held in the tree's clutches and Itachi is free,she realized that when Itachi had flared his Sharingan while she was still preparing her genjutsu, he had exercised his greater genjutsu abilities to prepare a genjutsu reversal counter,the tables had turned, Itachi draws a kunai to finish off Kurenai.

However, Kurenai steeled herself and bit her own tongue, the pain freeing her of the genjutsu,she managed to duck Itachi's blade just in time, but could not dodge his kick, which sent her flying into the water, Kurenai landed on top of the water relatively unharmed and ready to fight back, but finds Itachi had already moved behind her.

Meanwhile, Kisame continued to slash at Asuma with his sword, who has resorted to evasion rather than blocking,Asuma spied an opening and slashed at Kisame's face, but Kisame easily dodges...Or so he thinks, until a gash appear on his cheek,Asuma grinned as his tekko glow with cutting chakra that extended past the end of the physical blades,annoyed, Kisame quickly formed the seals for Suiton Suikodan no Jutsu , sending out a column and flew at Asuma.

To his surprise, Kisame found his jutsu countered by another Suikodan,as the water dispersed, Kakashi stood in front of Asuma, having shielded him by copying Kisame's jutsu,a kage bunshin of Kakashi's stood behind Itachi with a kunai at the Uchiha's neck.

* * *

"I'm gonna learn a new jutsu!"Sang Naruto as he packed his bag.

Ero-Sennin had asked him to accompany him to find an amazing woman,bribing him by saying he would teach the kid a jutsu that would make the Chidori look like kid stuff,unknown to the blonde,they were going to look for Tsunade,the elders were hellbent on having a Sannin as Hokage and had offered Jiraiya the position of the Hokage,but he declined,saying that there was another,Tsunade,who was more fit to be Hokage than him.

"Haha!I can't wait to see the looks on Sasuke,Sakura and Ren's faces once I pull it on them!"he laughed.

* * *

After some banter, Kisame was eager to attack the newcomer, but Itachi calls him off to face Kakashi instead,the Kakashi in front of Asuma is proven to be the kage bunshin as it disperses; the real Kakashi stands on the water ready to fight Itachi,Itachi started by drawing four shuriken in his right hand, but Kakashi suddenly jumped back, forming the seals for Ninpo Suiton Sujinheki (Water Barrier), A thick wall of water rose up around Kakashi, blocking several tendrils of water that had burst out of water towards Kakashi's legs,apparently, Itachi had drawn the shuriken in his right hand as a diversion while he formed the seals for the suiton jutsu with his left.

However, Kakashi's success was short lived as a kage bunshin of Itachi's appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back immediately after the Sujinheki dispersed, Kurenai expressed amazement at the lightning-quick speed that Itachi can fire off his jutsus but, to everyone's surprise, Kakashi turns to water and disperses; Itachi had only succeeded in dispelling a misu bunshin (Water Clone) that Kakashi had created while hidden by the wall of water.

Kurenai reached down into the water and took a kunai from the real Kakashi, who had dove underwater during the confusion,Kurenai prepared to help Kakashi, but the copy ninja tackles her under the water, he shouted that the Itachi whom he had been fighting all along was actually the kage bunshin; Itachi's real body had hidden until it stabbed Kakashi's misu bunshin, Itachi's kage bunshin exploded, hiding Kakashi and Kurenai under the spray of water then Asuma jumped in to help them.

"Despite being not of the Uchiha clan,you have mastered the Sharingan well"Itachi said,"However,not being one of us you lack our physical strength needed to retain it and that's something you can't copy"

_'He's right,my body dosn't have the stamina'_ thought Kakashi.

As the water dispersed, the two teams line up on the water, facing each other,Itachi closed his eyes, saying that he would show the Konoha ninja why the Uchiha clan was feared and reputed to be unmatched,he then slowly opened his eyes, and Kakashi realized that Itachi is about to use his Mangekyo Sharingan ,the copy ninja quickly closes his normal eye and tells Asuma and Kurenai to keep their eyes closed; looking into Itachi's eyes could end it all, Itachi admits that Kakashi might be able to resist a little with his Sharingan, but stated only one of the same Uchiha bloodline can truly resist it.

Suddenly, Kakashi found himself in a strangely colored world, himself tied to a stake and two Itachis standing in front of him,Itachi explaind that Kakashi is caught with his Mangekyo Sharingan jutsu, Tsukiyomi (Goddess of the Moon). In the world of Tsukiyomi, Itachi controls space, time, and the mass of objects, able to create any situation he can imagine for the next 72 hours,Itachi used the time to painstakingly stab the helpless Kakashi with katanas over, and over, and over again.

72 hours later, Kakashi collapses back in the real world.,Asuma and Kurenai worriedly ask Kakashi what has happened, for he suddenly fell down after he stopped talking,on his knees and gasping for breath, Kakashi realizes that three days in the illusionary world of Tsukiyomi only lasts a second in the real world.

"This...thing you've come for...is it Sasuke?"panted Kakashi.

"...No..."

_'The Jinchuriki...Naruto...Ren...' _concluded Kakashi,"The Nine-Tailed fox and the Ten-Tailed Wolf,those are what you're after,but not just you,there are seven more...searching...hunting...I know all about you,you call yourselves the Akatsuki"

Itachi decided to take the weakened Kakashi hostage, and ordered Kisame to kill the other two, who still have their eyes closed,Kisame charged forwards to dispatch them, but was thrown back as Guy appeared, attacking with Konoha Dai Senpuu (Great Leaf Spinning Wind), a variation of the usual Konoha Senpuu spinning kick that struck with the knee instead of the foot.

Asuma warned Guy about looking into Itachi's eyes, but Guy explained that from fighting Kakashi many times, he has learned that to fight a Sharingan user,all they have to do is avoid looking into the Itachi's eyes by watching his feet while they fight. Exhausted, Kakashi lost consciousness and sunk into the water, but Guy walked over and lifted him up,the Taijutsu user told Kurenai to take Kakashi to a medical squad, while he and Asuma fight the Akatsuki members until the ANBU reinforcements he arranged for arrive.

"No Kisame,we didn't come here to fight a full-scale battle...tempting as it may be"Itachi said.

"Aww,it was just getting fun"sighed Kisame,"They don't know how lucky they are" he snarled before departing alongside Itachi.

* * *

**This was mostly just a battle scene but I will post the rest later today if I can.**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	22. Where is Naruto?

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

So what if it's mary-sueish?,I DON'T CARE

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZIBLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

"Sakura!Come here!"Called Sakura's mom from within their house.

"M'kay!"Sakura called back as she walked inside.

"Would you take these dango to Ino's house?"her mother asked.

"To Ino's house?These?"Sakura questioned picking up a box full of dango.

"That's right,try not to stay to long alright?Everyone is so busy these days"sighed her mother.

"Sure mom,see ya in a bit"Sakura said as she left the house and walked through the streets of Konoha,_'Oh hey,I should bring over some of these to Sasuke later too!'_she giggled_,'I wonder if he has a sweet tooth?Oh and Naruto too,he'll eat just about anything,and I know Ren definitely has a sweet tooth so I'll bring them all some'_She thought,remembering that time when she visited Ren during her training for the Chunin Exams and found her and Anko eating plates of dango covered by syrup.

"Right!I'll save some for them too!"

* * *

Mean while,Sasuke practiced his Chidori on large rock formations in the forest.,determined to get stronger.

_'I wasn't...I wasn't able to do anything...__I don't ever want to see that again...watching my best friends fall right in front of me' _he thought bitterly as the faces of his team filled his mind.

He blamed himself for not being strong enough to protect his team during the Sand's attack,instead it was left to Naruto to fight after Ren was caught and almost killed,even Sakura played her part by leading Naruto and Shikamaru to their location,but what did he do?He just lay there,on the large tree branches of Konoha being able to do nothing but try to keep himself sane as black marks spread over his body.

_'Naruto gets stronger and stronger,compared to him...I'm...' _a picture of Itachi formed in his mind,Sasuke snarled and formed another Chidori,he gave it his best to prove he was NOT weak,despite what his brother may say.

* * *

"Again!"called Anko,sitting beneath a tree feasting on a stick of dango as she watched her student continuously throw kunai dead center in the middle of the target,since Kakashi had taken it upon himself to train Sasuke and Jiraiya to train Naruto,Anko decided to keep training Ren,it was only right after all since they had many things in common,with both of them having the Curse Mark as well as a sweet tooth.

"That's enough for today"Anko said as Ren sat beside her and took the dango offered to her.

"Anko-sensei,how come only you,me and Sasuke-teme have the Cursed Seal of Heaven?"questioned Ren.

"...The Cursed Seal of Heaven is the one of the most powerful of Orochimaru's Cursed Seals,I was the the only one to survive it out of nine others,you and Sasuke survived probably due to your clans as well as your level of skill"shrugged Anko.

"Oh...okay then,sayonara!"Ren said before leaving to visit her brother.

* * *

Guy,Asuma and Kurenai stood around Kakashi's hospital room talking about what happened with the Akatsuki.

"They're trouble,but from the look of things they haven't found Ren or Naruto yet"Guy said taking a seat on a chair.

"That's what's crazy,it doesn't add up"Asuma said sitting on a cabinet,"I mean they've already infiltrated the village"He said pulling out a box of cigarettes,"It should be easy for them to find either of them around here,besides,Itachi knows Naruto's face already"

"Which is exactly why I wear a mask"Ren said leaping through the open window and landing gracefully beside Kakashi's bed.

"Shh!"hushed Guy as footsteps were heard,not a second later,the door bust open.

"Kakashi!"Sasuke said as he stepped through the door and looked around but was shocked when his eyes landed on his sensei.

"Why is Kakashi asleep and why is this room full of Jounin?What in the world is going on here?"demanded Sasuke.

"Ah...not much really"stuttered Guy,just then,another shinobi entered the room.

"Hey!Is it true that Itachi has returned!?"he announced,Guy snarled and Ren face-palmed,

"And is it true he's come here to get Naruto and Ren!?"The shinobi continued,he then caught sight of Sasuke "Oh..."

"Idiot"muttered Kurenai.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what the shinobi just said,he then pushed past him and ran out of the room.

"Sasuke!"called Ren before chasing him.

"Oh why does this always have to happen!"Guy exclaimed getting up.

* * *

Sasuke made his way over the roof-tops running at full-speed.

_'So he's come back to the village huh?And he's after Ren and Naruto?What does this mean...'_ he questioned himself,_'Shit!Ren ran after me!'_

Sasuke quickly halted and grabbed Ren's wrist as she almost dashed passed him.

"Sasuke what the hell!"

"No time,just come on!"He said as he ran towards Naruto's apartment dragging Ren behind him,when they arrived,Sasuke pulled open the door but as he did so,Sakura was just coming outside and dropped the box she was holding.

"Sakura!Where is Naruto?"he demanded.

"Sasuke?Uh...wellI don't know I just got here my self"Sakura said clearly surprised,"I wanted to give Naruto some sweets"

But Sasuke didn't listen to the last part,he grabbed Ren and began running to Ichiraku's.

"Hey old man!Naruto stopped here,where is he now?"Sasuke questioned.

"Hm,Naruto,yeah he was here with Master Jiraiya-"Teuchi was cut off.

"That was I was going to tell you!Naruto set out with Jiraiya to an out-post village!"Ren finally managed to say.

"Jiraiya the Sannin?Wait how do you know this?"Sasuke asked.

"I find out everything eventually"shrugged Ren,"If you want to find them look for a big guy with white hair"

"Big guy...white hair,alright let's go!"Sasuke didn't wait for an answer as he continued to drag the poor girl with him on his hunt for Naruto.

"That out-post town isn't very far off!"he said.

A while later,they found the town Naruto was in,Sasuke looked around trying to find Naruto.

"Looks like we'll have to go door-to-door"

"Forget that!It will take to long!"Ren said impatiently.

"Do you have any better ideas?"retorted Sasuke.

So the pair ran to various Inns and motels askeing if anyone saw the Dobe or Sannin.

"Hey,was there a blond kid about our age here?He was traveling with a big guy with white hair"Ren asked the Lady at the desk.

"Hm?Oh yes,they are staying at room number 1 on the second floor at the end of the hall"

Ren nodded as she followed Sasuke to the room where Naruto was and began knocking furiously at the door.

* * *

Naruto heard a knocking sound.

"What Ero-sennin?Don't tell me she dumped you already"Naruto said getting off the bed.

The knocking was heard again,"Okay I heard you the first time!"he said as he put on his shoes before fumbling with the lock as he opened the door.

"Huh?"

* * *

The door opened to Sasuke and Ren to reveal a boy with spiky blond hair,however it was not Naruto.

"Your not..."Sasuke trailed off.

* * *

As Naruto opened his door,it was not Jiraiya who was knocking on the door.

Instead he was met by a pair of blazing Sharingan eyes...

* * *

**Haha,yeah...**

**BTW to answer the question in my reviews about Sasuke not leaving for Orochimaru,all I can say is I already know how this will end :P  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	23. Clash of the Uchiha

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

So what if it's mary-sueish?,I DON'T CARE

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZIBLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

Naruto was shocked that the person who stood in front of him looked so much like Sasuke,in fact,at first he thought it was however they were not the same.

"Huh,it's hard to believe that this child carries the Kyuubi"scoffed Kisame,Naruto was startled that they knew that he had the fox demon in him.

"Naruto"spoke Itachi,"You're coming with us.

* * *

Sasuke suddenly bolted out of the building with Ren following hot on his heels.

_"What is it?"_she questioned.

_"It's HIM" _Sasuke answered as he felt his brother's presence,_"He's here"_

Ren said no more but understood the situation,_"Boys,can't live with them,can't live without 'em" _she sighed and Kumi chuckled.

_"I heard that"_ Sasuke thought to her.

"Whatever"she muttered,she saw Sasuke's Sharingan activate and his speed increase,she knew that the Uchiha Massacre struck a nerve in Sasuke but she never knew it was this bad,it must be really personal...

* * *

Naruto stood frozen in place as Kisame and Itachi watched him.

_'These guys look like the real deal'_ he thought frightened slightly.

Naruto took a few brave steps and faced them.

"Hey...Itachi,it would be a real pain if this kid tries to run,maybe I outta...chop off a leg,just in case"Kisame said,resting a hand on Samehada.

Naruto gasped _'Say...what?'_

Itachi still said nothing but simply stared at Naruto who was steadily growing even more scared.

"Right"Kisame smirked and took imposing steps towards the Jinchuriki,he was about to pull off his sword when Itachi spoke up.

"It's been a long time..."he said in a monotone.

"Hm?"asked Kisame as he turned around.

"Sasuke...well look at that,the Jubi is of the Jigoku Clan"Itachi stated catching sight of Ren,who had unknowingly activated her Akumagan.

"Well,two birds with one stone,we can get both demons right now,"smirked Kisame.

"Itachi"hissed Sasuke,"Uchiha"

Naruto's eyes widened,"Itachi...Uchiha?",_'That guy looks exactly like Sasuke...' _he thought looking between the two.

"Well,the Sharingan,He looks a lot like you...Itachi who is this kid?"asked Kisame.

"...he is my younger brother"

"!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"That's strange cause the way I heard it was the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out..."Kisame commented,"By you"he added.

"Itachi Uchiha...I hope you are ready to die!"Sasuke growled.

Ren and Naruto did double takes then remembered what Sasuke said when the team was formed,'I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone...'

"It's just as you said brother"Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan,"I fostered my hatred for you all this time!"He announced,creating a Chidori,"I've lived my life for the same old purpose...TO SEE YOU DIE!IT ENDS HERE!"

"Sasuke!"Naruto and Ren exclaimed.

"DIE!"He yelled,aiming his Chidori at Itachi,to everyone's utter amazement and surprise,the elder Uchiha merely caught Sasukes wrist before it hit him,deflecting the Chidori into a wall an leaving a gaping hole.

_'I...I don't believe it...he brushed off Sasuke's attack like it was nothing!'_ thought Naruto.

"Impossible..."gasped Ren.

Sasuke tried to himself out of Itachi's grasp but found that he was unable to do so.

_'We've got trouble!I gotta do something!'_ thought Naruto as he made a hand sign,red chakra began to gather around him,Ren saw what he was doing and did the same,her demon chakra ,like Naruto's,was red but had a dark pinkish tint to it due to the Okami being a girl.

"Ah,the air is ripe with Chakra,this must be it...the power of the Kyuubi and Jubi"Kisame said,looking at both Jinchuriki.

Sasuke tried once again to break free.

"That's enough"Itachi said coldly before the snapping of a bone was heard and Sasuke's strangled yell.

"Sasuke!Alright that's it"Naruto said as he bit his thumb and drew blood,"Ninja Art Summoning-"

"Too slow!Kisame smirked as he brought Samehada crashing down and sliced through the chakra wall.

_'I can't feel my chakra!'_he thought distressed,"come on come on!What the heck is going on!"

"Sorry kid"sneered Kisame as his sword began to move,"My blade is Samehada,it cuts through chakra,and devours it,we don't need the hassle of this kid whipping out justsus,forget the legs,maybe I'll just cut of your arms instead"he aimed his sword at Naruto.

Ren picked up her friend's distress and moved to stand protectively in front of him,and Kisame's blade cut through her chakra instead.

"Silly girl,what are you going to do now?You have no chakra"

"I don't need chakra for my fire!"Ren said as she shot a fireball at Kisame,leaving a few burns.

Kisame was now very annoyed and made a move to cut both Jinchuriki but in a poof of smoke,a toad appeared blocking Samehada.

"You two don't know me at all do ya?"asked the unmistakeable voice of the Toad Sage,"You should of done your homework,Jiraiya the Toad Sage falls victim to no woman's charm,no...rare beauties drop for ME!Like blossoms in a storm!It isn't in my nature to be duped by the whiles of women"Jiraiya announced carrying the woman he had been with that had supposedly been hypnotized by Itachi too lead him away,"When you've reached the stature I have,THE LADIES KNEEL AND WORSHIP AT YOUR AWESOMENESS!"

"Ptff,I'm _so_ glad I'm not one of Sasuke's fangirls"scoffed Ren,who was coincidentally the only girl present.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!ONE WINK FROM A PRETTY GIRL AND YOU TURN INTO A MOUNTAIN OF MUSH!YOU FELL FOR IT LIKE A TONNE OF BRICKS ERO-SENNIN!"Accused Naruto.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE!"

Ren watched amused by the little spat,you could always count on Naruto to spice up your day and Kisame chuckled evilly,

"Whatever name you go by Master Jiraiya,I must say you are something of a disappointment,a lecherous old man with a disposition of a child,it's almost impossible to believe you are one of the three Legendary Sannin"he tutted,"So..."Kisame continued,"You somehow managed to release the Genjutsu we cast on her aye?"

Jiraiya did nothing but glare at Itachi,then placed the unconscious woman down,"What kind of coward would do something like that?Using his Sharingan to inflict a genjutsu on an innocent woman...all in order to separate Naruto from me"He said straightening up.

_'Separate us?But why?'_ thought Naruto.

"I know that he is the one you're really after,"Jiraiya told them,"And Sasuke,you made it worse by dragging Ren with you"

"!"

"That explains how Kakashi knew...from you"Itachi finally said,"You're right,they are the prizes the Akatsuki are after,and we _will_ have them"

Naruto grew more confused and frightened,but Ren's defiance clearly showed in her eyes,for a while,no-one said a word,the uneasy silence was broken however,by the frog summon disappearing.

"No way you're getting either of them"Jiraiya proclaimed.

"We'll just see about that"Itachi said coolly.

"Actually,this is all very convenient,I can eliminate you both at the same time"

"Stay out of this!"a strangled voice called.

"huh?"everyone asked confused and looked at Sasuke who had called out and had gotten back on his feet.

"The only one...who is going to eliminate _him_...is _me_!"Sasuke announced.

'_Sasuke...'_thought Naruto concerned.

_'Of course...revenge...'_thought Jiraiya.

_'he is blinded by hatred...if only he knew the truth...' _Ren thought,unknown to either Uchihas,she knew the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre,you see when Kakashi was still an ANBU he would sometimes bring her along with him to the base,one day she was exploring and had stumbled into a file room and one file was out of place,the file said 'Uchiha Massacre' on the cover,and being as curious as she was,she read _everything_ that was inside.

"Go away,you don't interest me at the moment"Itachi said coldly.

Sasuke's fists clenched,"Well get interested!"he shouted,aiming a punch at his brother,Itachi merely countered with a kick sending Sasuke into a wall at the end of the hallway.

"Sasuke!"Naruto called,running towards his friend before Ren stopped him.

"No Naruto!"She said restraining him,"This is Clan matters,we can't interfere...no matter how much we want to"she said the last part under her breath.

Sasuke attacked Itachi with everything he had, but Itachi easily countered him, hitting him over and over again,continuously sending him into the walls,

"Not...finished"Sasuke groaned,"This fight...is mine!"he said determinedly.

"So be it"

Jiraiya moved towards the feuding brothers but Kisame blocked his way,"You heard the girl,this fight is none of our business,let the two of them sort it out"

Naruto and Ren could do nothing but watch as their friend and comrade be beaten until he was spitting out blood,when it came to problems within Clans,not even the Hokage could do anything.

_'All these years...nothing has changed!How can this be!'_Sasuke thought as he fell to the ground.

"He'll show him no mercy"Kisame sad as he gave a shark-like grin.

_'Everything I have been doing all these years?'_ Sasuke questioned himself,_'Was it...was it all for this?'_

Itachi narrowed his eyes and picked up his brother by the collar and held him at the wall.

"You don't have enough hate...your still too weak"He said coldly,"And you know something?You never will"he whispered,he closed his eyes then re-opened them to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan which he used to cast Tsukiyomi on Sasuke and made him relive the Uchiha Massacre for the next 73 hours.

Those hours were only a second to Jiraiya,Naruto and Ren,

"Isn't that heart-warming?Using Tsukiyomi on his own brother"Kisame said,they watched horrified that their own flesh and blood would do that to them.

"That does it I'm through standing around!"Exclaimed Naruto as he ran at them with Kisame chasing after him,Ren and Jiraiya had both had enough too,Jiraiya quickly used Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari , covering the walls, floor, and ceiling of the hotel hallway with the flesh of a giant Rock frog's stomach,

"What the?What's going on?"Naruto stopped in his tracks,as did Kisame.

"Ninja Art:Toad Mouth Trap"Explained Jiraiya,the flesh sucked Sasuke into it, pulling him out of Itachi's grasp,it also covered Kisame's foot.

"You've both been swallowed by the mountain toad"Jiraiya said to the two Akatsuki ninja's,"welcome my friends to the belly of the beast!It has a very sensitive digestive track,be careful not to upset him,not the most glorious way to die is it?It must be humbling to know you have been reduced to toad bait hehe..."Jiraiya chuckled.

"Woah,I'm not liking this as at all"Naruto said.

"Naruto!Ren!Just stay still and remain calm,trust in my jutsu"Jiraiya said.

"Remain calm?Easy for you to say"gasped Ren,who was frozen in place.

"Huh?Ren what's wrong?Don't tell me your claustrophobic!"exclaimed Naruto.

"ano..."the girl stuttered.

"Kisame,come"Itachi said.

Kisame pulled his feet out of the flesh but had a harder time with his sword,"Easier said than done!"he called back but eventually pulled it out and made a run for it along with Itachi,but as they turn the corner, the wall of flesh began to close in on them at the end of the hallway, Itachi closed his eyes…

Suddenly an explosion rocked the hotel, Jiraiya ran down around the corner after Itachi and Kisame, and found that the fugitives had somehow managed to blast a hole in the end of the hallway, lingering black flames were the only clue as to how they escaped.

_'He did the impossible...he broke through the wall'_ Jiraiya thought.

"What is this stuff?Some kind of black fire?"Naruto asked,poking his nose near it.

"Stay away from it!"barked Jiraiya,'_How did they do it?What did they use to escape?And these black flames...To burn the stomach of the Stone Toad,which has the ability to breath fire itself...that is a strong jutsu...I'll ask Ren about this later,with her being a fire-user and all'_

Jiraiya then sealed the black flames in a scroll and led Naruto back to where they left Sasuke and Ren._  
_

* * *

Ren managed to break free of her fear when the flesh released its hold over Sasuke,she rushed over and caught him just as Naruto and Jiraiya came back,the latter releasing the jutsu.

"Sasuke!"Naruto rushed to their side and sat him down against the wall.

_'What did they do to him?'_ Naruto thought.

Just then,Guy made a 'Dynamic Entry' but landed on Jiraiya ,he made apologies and excuses to the Toad Sage rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That doesn't matter now,we've got to get Sasuke to the medical core at once,he's badly beaten up,his arm is broken,and he's been knocked out by whatever jutsu Itachi used on him"Jiraiya said.

_'Could it be the same jutsu he used on Kakashi?' _pondered Guy.

"Badly?He looks like shit right now..."Ren scoffed.

"Language young lady,it's not YOUTHFUL!You've been hanging around Anko too much"Guy muttered the last part but Ren heard and he had to dodge four shuriken thrown at him.

"Ero-Sennin?He's going to be alright isn't he?"Naruto asked.

"Physically yes...but I'm not so sure about what may have been done to his mind..."Jiraiya answered.

Naruto balled his hands into fists,"Okay Ero-Sennin,new game plan...I admit that those goons scare me a little,but it's us they're after,right?"he gestured to himself and Ren,"Well okay then,we'll give them what they want!"

"Hm,nice speech kid,but I'm afraid you're not in the same league as them,Ren has a better chance but you are both under-trained"Jiraiya said,"Look at me,what would you have done if I hadn't shown up?It took me all I had just to get them away from you"

"So you suggest we do NOTHING!"Yelled an outraged Naruto,"We just sit here and wait for them to hit!"

"Naruto,as much as I hate to say it he's right,we are only Chunin,Itachi was made an ANBU captain at age 13,and Kisame is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist"Ren reluctantly said,"But I'm not standing around doing nothing"

"I'm sorry Guy,I wanted to let Sasuke fight his own fight,I see now I should of intervened sooner"

"I see now,this was obviously the same jutsu Kakashi was hit with,we're not sure when he'll come out of it"Guy said.

"Kakashi-sensei?"asked Naruto.

"Is Niisan gonna be okay?"Ren asked,worry clearly laced in her voice.

Guy said nothing for a while,"There is nothing worse than seeing your students fall in battle,it's like loosing little pieces of your soul,what we need is a supreme medical specialist,a master of the Healing Arts"

"Your right,and the woman you are talking about is the one we've come to find"Jiraiya said.

"The woman?"asked Guy?"You don't mean...?"

Jiraiya smirked,"Yes that's exactly who I mean,another one of the Legendary Sannin,the Queen of Slugs and Elixirs,the Gambling Fool and Mistress of the Healing Arts!Lady Tsunade..."

* * *

**Longest Chapter yet!There maybe another up later today cause I'm on the laptop all day on Saturdays!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	24. Lady Tsunade

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

So what if it's mary-sueish?,I DON'T CARE

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZIBLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

"Alright Guy,I'll leave Sasuke in your hands"Jiraiya said to the Jounin.

"Master Jiraiya,"Guy began,"Find Lady Tsunade,bring her back to us"

Jiraiya nodded.

"Don't worry you can count on us!"Naruto shouted,"We'll have her back in the village in no time!"

Guy looked between Naruto and Jiraiya who ruffled his hair affectionately,"Naruto,nothing impresses me more than guts kid,come here,let me give you this"he said going through his pockets,"Lee got stronger with this..."

"Really?What?What is it!"Naruto said excitedly.

"Calm down Naruto"Ren smirked.

Guy struck a pose and held out a green jumpsuit like what he and Lee wear,"Check it out!"

Jiraiya and Ren gave him 'WTF?' looks as Guy began describing what the suite could do.

"Someone call Sakura and Ino...we really need the fashion police"Ren muttered.

Naruto however,took it all in and thought it was the greatest thing ever.

"Jiraiya-sama,you know it's a good thing Sasuke's out cold,Naruto would never hear the end of this"she said to the Toad Sage.

"No kidding..."

After Naruto waved good bye to Ren and Guy ,he then turned to Jiraiya.

"Pretty cool huh?"he said.

"Don't even think about it Naruto..."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Ren and Sasuke arrived back in Konoha,the latter was still unconscious and was in the hospital,being visited daily by Sakura,who in fact,was sitting beside his bed right now.

"I'm here Sasuke..."she whispered,her eyes watering after catching sight of the Curse Mark,'_I always am,but you never noticed me'_

A knock was heard on the door and it creaked open to reveal Ren._  
_

"Is he awake yet?"She asked hesitantly.

Sakura shook her head,"No,how is Kakashi-sensei?"

Ren's eyes grew sad but her expression didn't betray her emotions,"Nothing,no change"she said before walking to the door,"Visiting hours are ending soon,you coming?"

Sakura glanced one last time at Sasuke before getting up and following the masked girl out the hospital.

"Ren..."she began.

"Hm?"

"I'm over Saske by the way...I see the way he looks at you"Sakura continued.

"Wh-what do you mean?"Ren stuttered.

As far as she was concerned,Sasuke completely ignored the hoards of fangirls he had,so why would he notice her when he could have any girl he wanted?

"You know what I mean,it's the same look Hinata gives Naruto-baka and how Lee looks at me"Sakura explained.

"..."

"I've started liking Lee back now too..."Sakura said,a light blush coating her cheeks as they walked through Konoha.

'And you didn't tell me?"Ren gasped in mock hurt,"That is so kawai!I'm so proud of you,little Sakura is all grown up!"she teased.

By now Sakura was blushing madly and used a last-ditch resort to get Ren off her back,"Hey Ren,isn't it time for your training with Anko-san?"

Ren stopped in her tracks and cursed under her breath,"That's right!Damn,I better bring some dango so she wont have a spaz at me,but don't think I'm dropping the subject!"she smirked as she hastily rushed into a nearby Dango shop.

Sakura shook her head,_'Exactly how can cool and laid-back Kakashi-sensei be related to short-tempered and fiery Ren?'_she questioned herself.

* * *

"It's like a reunion...all the faces coming back at me at the same time..."Tsunade sighed after her encounter with Orochimaru.

Jiraiya and Naruto sat across from her as she shuffled cards like a pro,Jiraiya quickly moved his plate away and made a clear place on their table as Naruto stuffed some fish in his mouth.

_'Is she really a great healer?'_thought Naruto as Tsunade focused on the cards,'_Or did he make that part up too?'_

"Now then,why have you been looking for me?"Tsunade asked,placing the cards on the table,which Jiraiya picked up and shuffled again._  
_

"I'll cut right to the chase"he said,placing the cards back down,"Tsunade,in all it's wisdom the village has come to a decision to name you the Fifth Hokage"

Shizune's eyes widened,Naruto nearly choked on his fish,even Tonton gave a small oink and Tsunade's hand stopped centimeters away from the cards with a disbelieving look in her eyes,she composed herself again and dealt the cards between her and Jiraiya.

_'Fifth Hokage?Where did that come from?'_ Naruto thought looking at Jiraiya,'_What the Heck is going on here!'_

"You heard about the Third Hokage"Jiraiya said looking up from his cards.

_'The Third Hokage...'_Shizune thought sadly,_'So it's true...'_

"It was Orochimaru's doing right?"Tsunade asked,picking up her cards,"I heard about it...in fact,he told me himself"

_'Orochimaru's doing?'_Naruto thought quizzically,"Wait a second!You telling me he's the one who killed the Old Man!"he exclaimed standing up,"Who IS this Orochimaru guy?!"he questioned,looking at Jiraiya.

"He's one of the Sannin like Tsunade here and yours truly"Jiraiya began.

"But why?I mean the Sannin are all from the Leaf Village right?Why did he do it?"

"Who's this brat you got with you?"Tsunade asked without looking up,Naruto looked at her angrily.

"haha,this Naruto Uzumaki"Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade looked up_,'This KID is the nine-tailed?'_

"Okay wait a second!"Naruto exclaimed slamming his fist down,"There's something about this I'm not getting!This guy!He's the one who murdered the Hokage,what have you done about it!He's a Sannin,he's one of you guys!Why is he still walking around,why haven't you caught him!"Naruto demanded,"Oh yeah,What's this about HER being the Hokage!"He jabbed a finger at Tsunade._  
_

"Naruto,sit down and shut up!"Jiraiya said.

"Absolutely not!"

"Sit DOWN"Jiraiya growled more firmly.

Naruto reluctantly did so as Tsunade and Jiraiya continued playing.

"I'll say it once again,the village has come to a decision,they've chosen YOU to be the Fifth Hokage"Jiraiya repeated,"So,what's your answer?"Tsunade did nothing but stare at her cards as her brows knitted together,"Do you accept it Tsunade?"

Tsunade closed her eyes remembering Orochimaru's deal he offered:In return for her fixing his arms which had been cursed by Sarutobi so he could no longer do Jutsu,Orochimaru would bring back Tsunade's little brother and her beloved Dan.

"Well?I'm still waiting"Jiraiya said,watching her carefully along with Naruto and Shizune.

_'Lady Tsunade...'_thought Shizune concerned.

"Gah!I don't understand any of this!"Naruto groaned and held his head,trying to process all the information.

Tsunade re-opened her eyes and threw down her cards.

"Impossible"she growled,"I decline"

Everyone looked at her in utter shock but Jiraiya still had a smirk on his face.

"You know it's kind of funny,that's rings a bell"he smirked,"I remember you saying those very same words the first and only time I asked you out"

"AH!Would someone tell me what the heck is going on?What are we even doing here!You said we were going to bring her back to the village to cure Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei!"demanded Naruto,"Then YOU go and say things about her being Hokage?Then SHE goes and refuses it"

_'No...she couldn't really beginning to think of accepting Orochimaru's offer...'_ thought Shizune worriedly.

"Naruto screamed in confusion again.

"Don't worry Naruto,she knows she can't refuse,"Jiraiya soothed,"there can be no-one else,there was no-one else who contributed more to Konoha's victory in the Great War,she combines unrivaled skills of a warrior with the ability to heal others...what's more is she's the grand-daughter of the very first Hokage,so in heritage...and abilities...she is the clear and only choice to be the Fifth Hokage"Jiraiya paused as Tsunade picked up her cards again,"And when she accepts her destiny-which she will-then she will have to come back to the village and then heal your friends...you see it's all been very carefully planned out,by the highest councils of the village,no offense Naruto but this is something an under-age Genin is expected to understand"

"Huh,your slipping Jiraiya,this apprentice is nothing like the last one,he's a fool,with a big mouth,funny looking too"Tsunade scoffed.

"Oh yeah?"growled Naruto.

"Well it's hard for anyone to measure up to that standard"Jiraiya replied,"The Fourth Hokage showed all the signs for becoming the greatest ninja in generations!Brimming with natural talent and ability,brilliant,popular,and to top it off,nearly as handsome as his teacher"

"Oh sure but all that didn't save him from dying young"retorted Tsunade,"Throwing his life away,all for the sake of the village...money is one thing...a life's another...to risk your life against all the odds?That's a sucker's bet!"

"Naruto grew angry at her words.

"My grand-father and his successor?They were also willing to risk their lives for the village,well they're both dead alright,and the village is no safer than it ever was"She continued.

"Sounds to me, you changed Tsunade,I don't know what's happened to make you like this,but to say such things out loud?"Jiraiya frowned.

"Hehe...don't forget I'm not as young as I look"she said leaning on her hand,"the years have taught me a great deal...Sarutobi-sensei too,he should of known better...what did he expect trying to be a hero at his age?"

By now Naruto was fuming.

"Heh"Tsunade sighed slumping against her chair,"Playing Hokage...count me out it's a fool's game"

"THAT DOES IT!"Naruto exclaimed as he tried attacking Tsunade but she just leaned back and smirked as Jiraiya scolded him,"I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS A LADY!I'M GOING TO KNOCK THAT SNEER OFF HER FACE!

Shizune and Jiraiya just watched as Tsunde got all up in Naruto's face,"Are you challenging me?"

Jiraiya sighed.

"no!no!"Pleaded Shizune.

"Let's take this outside"Tsunade smirked.

* * *

**LOLZ Evil Tsunade,leave a review please!Shout out to XxanimeaddictxX and ILOVEANIME123 for sticking to the story!**

**Oh,I'm also holding a competition for an OC ninja to be featured in this story in maybe a few chapters so just PM me you character!  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	25. Tsunade's Necklace of Death

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Here's the form for the OC competition so just PM me or leave a review and whoever wins will have their ninja appear in a few chapters!:  
**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Preferred Weapon:  
Anything else I should know:  
**

**Kakashi's little sister**

"One of the legendary Sannin taking on a snotty-nosed Genin?"scoffed Tsunade,"I outta be ashamed of myself.**  
**

"Who you calling snotty?"Growled Naruto.

Tsunade merely held out one finger.

"Oh stop trying to show off"Jiraiya said from the sidelines.

"You see this?One finger,it's all I'm gonna need to take you down"Tsunade smirked.

"Please,don't!"pleaded Shizune but Tsunade silenced her.

"Well?What are you waiting for kid?"she continued.

"Don't ever UNDERESTIMATE ME!"he shouted,heatedly hurling three shuriken at Tsunade. The Sannin dodged then Naruto drew a kunai and charged, but the elder ninja easily dodged under his attack, hooked the kunai out of his hand with her single finger, and then knocked his forehead protector off in one fluid movement.

Naruto managed to stay on his feet, but Tsunade followed up with a single finger flick to the forehead, which knocked him back several feet with her monstrous strength.

"Lady Tsunade!"Exclaimed Shizune.

_'A flick to the forehead?'_thought Naruto,"I'll show her!" but as if on cue, his kunai and forehead protector landed right in front of him, and he realized just how powerful Tsunade really is.

"Hey kid!"Tsunade shouted,"One question before you pass out:Tell me,what makes you so touchy about Hokage?"

At first Naruto said nothing but then he spoke up,"It's because unlike you that's my goal,just watch ,someday I'll be Hokage!"He said determinedly,"Remeber this:To be Hokage,that is my dream!"

Reminding her of her loved ones, Naruto's words had a profound effect on Tsunade, who suddenly became lost in thought,Naruto took the opportunity to activate his incomplete Rasengan and charged at Tsunade once again.

"What?"Tsunade asked astounded,'_That jutsu it's-'_but Tsunade snapped out of her daydream and struck the ground with her single finger.

The Sannin's fearsome strength caused the ground to crack and split beneath Naruto, who lost his balance and only managed to make a large, spiral-shaped hole in the ground.

_'Unbelievable,I never expected the Fourth Hokage's jutsu...'_ Tsunade thought as Naruto got stuck in the crack,_'Still...it's not the real thing,not coming from this little Genin'_

"Naruto,are you alright?"Shizune asked as she helped Naruto out of the crack.

"Jiraiya!Are you the one who taught this little kid the Rasengan?"growled Tsunade.

"Well of course I did, I'm his teacher aren't I?"He responded,"What of it?"

"Heh,you and the Fourth Hokage are the only ones that can use that jutsu!"She scoffed,"What's the point of teaching it to someone who can never master it you old fool!"Tsunade growled,"Giving him false hope like that,filling his head with stupid ideas,making him think he could actually be Hokage someday!"

Naruto had had enough,"I'll show you who's stupid,just wait!Give me three days and I'll have that jutsu down flat!"He announced holding up three fingers.

Tsunade laughed,"Watch what you say kid,I might just hold you to it"

Naruto smirked,"I just said it and I never go back on my word,that is my Nindo,my Ninja way!"

Everyone gasped at him in awe.

"Well then,care to make a bet on it?"Challenged Tsunade.

"A bet?"repeated Naruto.

"Mhm,I'll give you one week,if you can learn that jutsu by then,then I'll admit I'm wrong and you're worthy of being Hokage,I'll even throw in my necklace!"She said pointing to the necklace hanging on her neck.

"Lady Tsunade no!No you don't really mean that!"Shizune exclaimed.

"Ah you can keep it,I'm not really that into jewelry"sighed Naruto.

"You numbskull"Jiraiya said as Naruto turned to him,"That necklace belonged to the First Hokage himself,there are only two like it in the world!Why that little thing is worth three gold mines and the mountains on top of 'em"he said as Naruto had Ryo in his eyes.

"Lady,you got yourself a bet!"He announced.

"Alright,however if you don't master it within a week,you lose and admit I was right and I get the money in frogy"she said holding up Naruto's frog wallet which was almost bursting.

"Lady Tsunade what are you doing?How could you gamble with the necklace!"Shizune asked standing in front of the Sannin.

"He has no chance of winning"Tsunade answered,"Let's go Shizune!"She called and began walking away.

_'No matter how bad things got she never bet the necklace before...'_ thought Shizune.

* * *

Later that night,a knock was heard at Naruto's door.

When he opened it,it revealed Shizune was the one who knocked.

"I know it's awfully late,I'm sorry but I MUST talk to you"she said urgently.

"I wanna get a good night's sleep because I'm gonna start training first thing in the morning"Naruto sighed.

"That's just it,before you start training there is something you must know about the necklace,...and also about Lady Tsunade"

"I couldn't care less about that crazy old bat"scoffed Naruto.

"Don't say that!She's not the type of person you think she is!Wh-what have you-You don't know anything about her!"Shizune shouted then looked apologetic,"Please forgive me,I didn't mean to shout...Lady Tsunade wasn't always...like that,she use to be so kind,dedicated to the village but...she's changed,but ever since that day..."

"Hm?What day is that?"Questioned Naruto but Shizune remained silent,"Talk already!Since what day?"

"The day she lost all she had"Shizune said gravely,"Dreams,hopes,everything!She had nothing left after that,except the necklace and all it's memories"she said sadly,"Please understand that necklace is worth more than _Life_ for her,it's not simply a piece of jewelry to be gambled away on a silly bet!"

"Look a bet's a bet"shrugged Naruto,"Anyway it was her idea,not mine"he said in defense.

"You'll be sorry!If you think that it's something you'll be able to wear like a trophy you're wrong!This is not just any necklace!It won't _accept_ anyone else wearing it...only on Lady Tsunade does it remain safe"Shizune said seriously,"If anyone else puts it on...they _die_"

* * *

Meanwhile,Tsunade sat on the gates holding her necklace,remembering Naruto's words and what had happened to Nawaki and Dan...

Nawaki had just turned twelve and Tsunade had given him the necklace of their grandfather for his birthday,which Nawaki had had his eye on,he was very happy that day and like Naruto,he told her that his dream was to become Hokage,however...

The next day,Nawaki was found dead on the battle field,it was war after all.

Orochimaru had said that she wouldn't even recognize the body of her own brother,and pulled out the necklace and gave it back to her.

As for Dan,he was going off to fight but before that,he and Tsunade were standing on a bridge,he had also said it was his dream to be the Hokage so Tsunade then gave him the necklace for good luck,however it had the opposite effect.

Tsunade had been with him along with two other Shinobi as she tried her best to heal him with tears streaming down her face as she begged him not to die,but there was blood everywhere.

One of the Shinobi thought he wouldn't make it as Dan was torn up inside,even one of the Sannin wouldn't be able to fix him,he had died but Tsunade wouldn't believe it,she was in hysterics and continued trying to heal him and begging him to stay with her,it was only when the shinobi had told her that Dan was dead that she knew it was true.

* * *

"So you see Naruto,that was the day...it changed her..."Shizune finished,"She's been in torment ever since"

Naruto was silent as he walked passed Shizune and towards the door.

"Where are you going?"she questioned.

"Out"he replied stiffly,"I'm going to start training"

* * *

"I have to say I'm surprised you still have that necklace after all these years"Jiraiya said the following day as he sat down beside Tsunade at a stall,"I just assumed you would have gambled it away long before now...guess it's all you have to remember them by"

"Is he on your mind?"Jiraiya asked when Tsunade remained silent.

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto of course"The Toad Sage said.

"Not much"Tsunade replied softly.

"Taking on such a young opponent,he'll never be able to master that jutsu in a week and you know it,it's not much of a bet"he said,"Why so glum anyway?

"Who's glum?I don't know what you're talking about"

"When are you meeting Orochimaru again?"Tsunade was startled by that question,seeing her surprise,he replied quickly,"I can see it in Shizune's face,I don't know what sort of deal he offered you but think carefully before accepting it...very carefully,remember the Hokage that have come before,and all they have achieved for the Leaf Village,it's only thanks to them that the village has survived,even prospered at troubled times...this was their dream,and they were all willing to gamble everything away to achieve it,even their lives"Tsunade's eyes widened,"Betray that dream and you make all their sacrifices meaningless"he scoffed,"Why am I saying this?Would you do such a thing?"They looked at each other,"If I thought you could,then I would stop you right here and now"he continued.

"It has nothing to do with me anymore"Tsunade sighed.

"A person who feels nothing at the death of those close to him is no different than a butcher,but you're not like that,there is no-one who cared more for the village or felt it's pain more deeply,I remember the day-"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH WITH THE LECTURE!"Tsunade shouted,slamming her fist on the table,"That dumb kid,why did you have to bring him here?"she sighed,closing her eyes and remembering Nawaki.

"They're a lot alike,they're almost the same age"Jiraiya replied,"Besides,would you have preferred me bringing along the Ten-tails as well?She got through Kakashi's bell-test by threatening to burn Kakashi's Itcha-Itcha book,imagine how she would have persuaded you..."Jiraiya said more to himself than to Tsunade.

"It's not just that..."she said,_'They're more alike than you know...'_

* * *

**Another chapter for you!Leave a review and don't forget to PM me your characters :P  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	26. Author's Note

**AUTHOR's NOTE!**

**For that competition I was holding,I will be using Kumiko from XxanimeaddictxX and Kaishi from RavenUchiha,however they won't be in this story,they will be in the AU story that I will be posting soon but they will stay in character!Just wanted to let you know!  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	27. I Hate My Life

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's  
**_

**Sorry for the late update!I was watching the Naruto episodes,I'm skipping out on the fight with Orochimaru so this will most likely be straight after the fight.  
**

**Kakashi's little sister**

"WHAT!SHE'S THE FIFTH HOKAGE?!"Naruto exclaimed,"I'M OUT OF IT FOR A FEW MINUTES AND WHEN I WAKE UP SHE'S THE HOKAGE?"

Shizune,Tsunade and Jiraiya laughed,it had just been a while after all Three Sannin battled each other,Orochimaru left and the remiaing people went back to town.

"Is uh,something bothering you Naruto?What's wrong"Jiraiya asked the boy beside him who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Come on!Shouldn't the Hokage be kind and wise and everything,like the Old Man use to be?"Naruto questioned,"And she's,well,mean and greedy,and with a nasty temper and she's not all that smart"he listed.

Tsunade's brows knitted together with each comment and growled.

"It's nothing personal or anything but it's a big job and I'm not sure she's up to it"The boy continued.

"Right well...Lady Tsunade are you ready to-order something?"SHizune asked hastily trying to eas the tension.

"And on top of that,she's a fifty year old lady who uses Jutsu to look like a young woman"Naruto continued as Tsunade grew even more angry,"I just wonder if we really want a Hokage like that...you know,someone who's living a lie"

"YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE KID?"Tsunade challenged,Shizune had a flabbergasted look on her face.

Jiraiya merely sighed,'_Here we go,it's deja vu all over again...'_

Not to long after,Tsunade and Naruto were facing each other in the streets again.

"I may not be anyone's idea of perfect,but I am Hokage now"Tsunade shrugged,"But even though I shouldn't dirty my hands on a little squirt like you...One finger is all I'm gonna need"she smirked and held up one finger.

"Not this time Bachan!"And stop calling me squirt!"Naruto yelled,"Right now I'm just a kid,but I'll be Hokage myself one day!"

Tsunade was takenback by his words but smirked again.

"You asked for it!"Naruto shouted as he charged at her.

Just as he was about to punch,Tsunade didged then retailed by flicking him upwards,sending him flying.

_'No!Not the forehead again!'_ Naruto thought,shutting his eyes and awaiting being flicked again and thrown into a wall,but to his surprise,nothing happened,instead,there was a light pressure on his forehead.

When he opened his eyes to see what happened,he was surprised to see that Tsunade had instead_ kissed_ his forehead,just as she did with Nawaki and Dan.

She then pulled away and rested a hand on him.

"You'll grow up to be a fine man"She smiled proudly,'_And a great Hokage too...'_she added in her head.

After getting over what Tsunade said,he went back to his usual cocky self,"You bet!"

Shizune and Jiraiya laghed in approval,"Okay let's go everyone!To the Leaf Village!"

* * *

A day or so later,Sakura and Ren were watching over Sasuke when footsteps were heard.

"May I come in?"Tsunade asked as the girls looked at her in shock.

"Ah,who are you?Sakura asked getting up just as Shizune walked in,_'whoever she is...she's beautiful'_

_"_Sakura!Ren!"Naruto exclaimed running into the room,"You'll never believe it,she's gonna be the Fifth Hokage!She's gonna make everything okay again!Sasuke will be better in no time"

"So you finally decided to come back huh?"Ren smirked and gave him a one armed hug.

"MHM!"

The masked girl then turned towards Tsunade,"So you must be the one Guy-sensei told us about,anhonour to meet you...Lady Tsunade"

"Oh please...if you can save Sasuke..."Sakura bowed low to her.

Tsunade smiled at Sakura,"I'll see what I can do"

She then placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead and the other members of Team 7 watched anxiously as the Sannin healed their friend.

"Sasuke!"Naruto said excitedly as Sasuke's eyes drifted open.

"Sasuke..."Sakura smiled as he sat up and then ran to hug him,sobbing even,sure she began to like Lee,but she's still a major fangirl.

"Hey your back!"Naruto smiled but that smile faltered as he saw Sakura hug him.

Ren watched sadly as she saw Naruto walk away,_'Sakura!'_,she then returned to her usual sarcastic self,"Looks like the Ice King has returned"she smirked a bit then followed Naruto quietly._  
_

_'Hmm,little tough guy has a soft spot I see...'_Tsunade thought to herself,she then saw Naruto crooking a finger at her.

"Come on we're not done yet!"Naruto said.

Tsunade followed the pair to Kakashi's room where Ren knelt beside her brother.

"Nii-san..."she murmured softly.

After Tsunade finished with him,she tutted,"Disgraceful...to be taken completely out of the game by two low-life punks like that,I thought you were suppose to be the best"She sighed.

"Sorry to...disappoint you...Tsunade"Kakashi said tiredly as Ren enveloped him in a hug.

"Okay that's Kakashi-sensei done!Now you only have one more!"Naruto said as he led Tsunade and an anxious Guy to where Lee was,Ren watched them leave before blowing up at Kakashi.

"Niisan!You had me so worried!You should have known better than to go against Itachi!You could have been killed or worse!What if-"Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to block out his little sister's rant.

_'ugh...I'm unconscious for a few weeks and then she blows up at me the second I'm awake...'_

_"_That's it!Why do I even bother!"apparently Ren had finished her rant and had stormed out of the room in a huff and began ranting to Kumi about idiotic brothers.

_**"Speak for yourself pup,you only have one!"**_The wolf demon huffed,Oops,Ren had forgotten about the many other brothers Kumi had that resided in the other Jinchuriki.

She was about to apologize when another presence filled her mind.

_"Help...Sakura...crushing me!"_Sasuke thought frantically to her as Sakura was almost strangling him as well as nearly drowning him in her tears.

_ "fine"_she thought back and changed her path towards the Uchiha's room.

A few minutes later she arrived at his room and opened the door,"Okay you guys-"but her words caught in her throat as she witnessed the scene in front of her.

Apparently she had the _best timing ever_ because she just _HAD _to walk in right at the moment when Sakura leaned down and pressed her lips to Sasuke's.

"..."

She wasn't sure what to do,it was as if she had been frozen in placed and couldn't move.

There were so many thoughts rushing through her head at that moment,and so many emotions too...Confusion,Anger,Sadness,and even Jealousy...

It had been a full FIVE MINUTES until the pair noticed she was standing in the door way and pulled apart,Sakura looked horrified and tried to smooth over the situation.

"Ren!This isn't what it looks like-"she began but the Ren had already walked out and slammed the door behind her.

_"'I see the way he looks at you',yeah right!" _she thought to her demon,quoting what Sakura said to her.

_**"Maybe there was a good** **explanation-"**_

_"I was standing there for FIVE MINUTES until they noticed I was there Ku-chan!"  
_

_**"..."**_To that,the demon had no reply as her pup ran to the training fields to vent._  
_

_' Sakura,Kissed,Sasuke,Right after she said she started liking Lee!'_

* * *

With Sakura and Sasuke...

Sasuke saw Ren standeding in the door way and pulled away from Sakura.

"Ren!This isn't what it looks like-"Sakura began but Ren left and slammed the door behind her.

Sasuke looked angrily at the pinkette,"Sakura!What was that!"he was still tired so it came out barely louder than a hiss.

"I'm sorry!I didn't know what I was doing!I-it ju-just happened!I don't know wh-what came over me!"Sakura said shakily,and she had just told her friend about Lee some time ago.

"I don't care!Fix it!"he demanded.

All this drama was giving him a head-ache,first Sakura was hugging him and crying,nearly killing him in the process,he called to Ren for help,Ren opened the door,Sakura leaned down and kissed him,they noticed Ren,Sakura started to explain,Ren slammed the door in a huff...how did all of that happen and why did he feel so guilty?

He barely noticed Sakura leaving quietly as he fell against his pillows.

"I hate my life..."he muttered dryly.

* * *

**Naw,poor Sasuke and Ren...:( oh well...review please!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	28. Unmasking the Hatake Clan!

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's AND FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THINGS!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

The day Tsunade was to be declared Hokage,the whole village gathered below the Hokage Tower and watched as she took of the hat.

"From this day on I shall protect the Hidden Leaf Village!"She declared,"As the Fifth Hokage!"

Cheers rang through the village and the Konoha 13**(A/N Sasuke hasn't left yet and Ren has to be there)**looked on proudly at their new leader.

* * *

The next day,Naruto turned to his team.

"Hey,you want to see it don't ya?"He whispered,"It's time"

"For what?"Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Come on you know what I'm talking about"Naruto replied,"Kakashi-sensei's _real face_"he held up a flashlight beneath his chin giving him a spooky look and scaring Sakura who punched him.

"What is the matter with you!"She fumed.

"Please,this is lame"Sasuke said turning away.

Ren scoffed,"Really Naruto?Is that what your so hyped up about?"she completely ignored the other two,something she had been doing since that little _incident_ at the infirmary.

"We just finished the mission,I'm out of here"The Uchiha said walking off.

"Yeah...your totally right"Sakura agreed with Sasuke,_'Oh who am I kidding this sounds fun!'_ she inwardly agreed with the blond.

Naruto smiled deviously,"What if he has lips like... a _blimp_!"

Sasuke froze in mid-step and seemed to be thinking about this,Naruto noticed Sasuke's reaction then decided to give him another push in the right direction.

"And what if he has _buck-teeth_?"Naruto smirked inwardly to him self as he saw the reaction and decided to give him one more push,"And maybe we could even see Ren-chan's face to!"

"EXCUSE ME?"The girl in question snapped,Naruto gave her an apologetic look.

* * *

Despite Ren's protests against Naruto,she found herself sitting between Kakashi and much to her dislike,Sasuke,in Ichiraku's ramen stand along with Naruto and Sakura.

"Well this is out of the ordinary..."Kakashi said as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him and his sister,"The three of you treating us to lunch,I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed on us"He said looking up,"You know what I mean?"he turned back at him students,he had a number of crazy ideas of what could happen to them.

"You guys are up to something right?"He questioned,the other three panicked,afraid they had been caught out.

"Are you kidding Kakashi-sensei!"Naruto said nervously.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei you just got out of the hospital!Why don't you just go ahead and eat!"Sakura replied hastily.

Ren elbowed her brother,"Quit pestering them niisan!If you won't eat I will!"she smirked and sent him a quick wink which went unseen by anyone,her team had subconsciously leaned closer to her to catch a glimpse of her face.

She let her hair out of it's ponytail and let it create a curtain between her and the rest of Team 7 and pulled her mask down,grabbed some chopsticks and ate her ramen quickly before pulling it up again.

"Finished!"She smirked as she saw the annoyed faces of her team-mates,_'Hahaha!'_

Kakashi then reached for a set of chopsticks,and ever so slowly began pulling his mask down as Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto watched closely.

He had barely pulled it over his nose when Ino,Shikamaru and Choji came in.

"Hey Sasuke what a coincidence!"Ino said as she and her team obstructed their view of the Hatakes.

They practically screamed in frustration.

"GET OUT OFF THE WAY INO-PIG!"Sakura fumed.

"Oh man!I can't see squat!"Naruto said.

"Oh man that was tasty"Kakashi said,looking over at his team to see them tangled up with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"SO FAST!"They gasped in amazement as Ren struggled to keep in her laughter.

"Hm?Something wrong?"Kakashi questioned.

"Hehe...no-of course not-what makes you say that?"Sakura said quickly.

"What the...?"Naruto aksed quizzically as Teuchi's daughter had hearts in her eyes.

"OKAY!NOW I'M CURIOUS!"Team 7 said determinedly.

* * *

"That's it!Nothing's gonna stop me from seeing either of their faces!"Naruto declared to Sasuke and Sakura,Ren had gone with Kakashi to who knows where.

"Okay but how?"Sakura questioned.

"You'll see one way or another!"Naruto said mysteriously again.

Sakura punched his head and threw him to the ground,"I SAID HOW YOU STUPID LITTLE TROLL!"

"Well smarty-pants what do you propose we do!"Naruto huffed,picking himself of the ground as a large bump grew on his head.

"Hn,we'll just have to tail them"Sasuke said,"They'll have to take off their masks eventually"

"Oh Sasuke!I swear your so smart!"Sakura praised as the Uchiha walked away.

"Yeah yeah!Well done Captain Obvious!"Naruto said.

"I'm sorry what was that?"hissed Sakura.

"N-nothing!"The poor blonde replied.

* * *

The next time they saw the pair,they were carrying groceries back when Kakashi froze in mid-step and looked over a book stall.

"What in the world is Kakashi-sensei doing?"Naruto asked as they watched Ren try to pry him away.

"It's so disappointing"Sakura sighed.

They suddenly ducked down as Ren whirled around.

"Damn she's onto us!"Sasuke whispered,_' Well she was with us when we planned to see their faces...'_

_"_Naruto-baka you blew our cover!"Sakura hissed.

"Why the heck is it my fault?"Naruto asked.

To their surprise,Ren wasn't looking at them,it was what was on the sign they were hiding behind.

"Uh...Niisan?"Kakashi looked at her.

"Hm?"

She then pointed to what was on the sign.

"My favorite book is going to be made into a movie!I better order tickets in advance!"Kakashi then rushed off with Ren hauling their groceries after him.

"Hey!Their on the move!"Sakura reported.

"Let's go before we loose them"Sasuke said.

"Yeah!Right!"Naruto said as the pair disappeared around a corner.

The three Genin jumped down from their hiding spot and rushed off to track down Ren and Kakashi.

"They're gone!"Sakura said,looking around frantically.

"Oh great,they got away"Sasuke said annoyed.

"Are you kidding!Where did they vanish off too?"Naruto asked.

"Hey guys!"Ren said,suddenly appearing behind her team mates along with Kakashi.

"What are you three doing?Do you guys need me for something?"Kakashi asked the now panicking Genin.

"NO NOT REALLY!"They said shaking their heads.

"Hmm..."Kakashi replied,_'They're up to something...'_

* * *

How did he know we were tailing them huh?"Naruto asked confusedly._  
_

"Maybe there were just to many of us"Sakura shrugged.

"Please!If you know how to hide,it doesn't matter how many people there are"Naruto said,"Don't tell me you've forgotten all of your jutsu Sakura!"

"Your the one who forgets!"She said,punching him again.

"We should shadow them this time,it would be good practice for us"Sasuke said,turning away again.

"Yeah!We should totally ditch Naruto!"Sakura squealed,apparently she had forgotten about Lee and gone after Sasuke again...

"SAY WHAT!"Naruto exclaimed.

"No"Sasuke said firmly,"You both go after Kakashi-sensei,he's harder to track so it will need both of you"

"Huh?Then where will you go?"Sakura pouted.

"I'll shadow Ren,it would be harder for two of us to go after her"Sasuke replied.

It was a lot harder than it was suppose to be,When it was Naruto's turn to go after him,he had lost Kakashi almost five minutes after he found him.

When it was Sakura's turn,it turned out the Kakashi she was watching at the memorial stone was a scarecrow.

After Sasuke came back from his shadowing Ren,Naruto and Sakura hoped for good news.

"Sasuke!How did it go?"Sakura asked hopefully.

"Hn,I got tired of shadowing her"He replied as they all hung their heads,the truth was,every time he found her,she would back track and change her course,he had cornered her in an alley once but it turned out to be a clone.

* * *

The next day,the team was sent out on a mission.

"hehehe off we go!"Laughed Naruto.

_'Our mission is helping out at a farm...'_Sasuke thought.

_'...the mission it self is no big deal...'_thought Sakura.

_'...but no matter what happens we're gonna see it!'_ Naruto thought.

_'Kakashi and Ren's real faces!'_they thought determinedly.

Kakashi looked at the three suspiciously,"What's with you guys today?You seem ready for anything"

"Oh we're ready alright!"Sakura and Naruto said whereas Sasuke merely 'hn'ed.

"Alrighty then,good to hear!"Kakashi said as he began walking.

Unknown to them,three ninja were watching them,one of them was the boss who wanted revenge on Kakashi for an incident three years ago.

When they stopped for a while,they were greeted by a very enthusiastic lady who prepared them a buffet like lunch.

Naruto laughed in anticipation for the delicious looking food.

"Oh wow!"Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn"smiled Sasuke.

"That looks good!"Naruto said,his fingers itching to grab everything on the table.

"How lavish..."Kakashi said.

"Yeah...no kidding"Ren said as they all sat down around the table.

Kakashi was at the head of the table with Sakura and Naruto on his left and Ren and Sasuke on his right.

"Take your time!"Their host called before closing the door.

"Huh?What's the matter with you guys?No-one's picking up their chopsticks"Kakashi said,looking around the table.

"huh?oh don't wait on us Kakashi-sensei you go a head and eat!"Sakura encouraged.

"Oh I'm kinda on a diet right now"

_'So that's how he gonna play it huh?Well I don't care what it takes!That mask is coming off!'_ Naruto thought as he threw a full tea pot at Kakashi,"Oh no my hand slipped!"Naruto yelled.

Kakashi then lifted up the table-knocking all the food to the ground in the process-and blocked the tea.

Ren's mouth hung open while the other three fumed.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"Sakura demanded.

"Sorry about that my hand just slipped"

Later on,Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto huddled together.

"Okay!What's our next move guys?"Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about it,I have a plan"Sasuke said.

"What kind of plan?"Sakura and Naruto asked.

"Hn"Sasuke smirked.

* * *

A while later,Sasuke and Naruto were in the hotsprings.

"Not to shabby,way to come through Sasuke"Naruto said,bubbles coming out of his mouth and rising to the surface of the water,"Who wouldn't take their mask off in a hot spring?"

"Alright Dobe,zip your lips already!"Sasuke shushed him.

In the woman's hot springs,Sakura was sad about not getting to see Kakashi's face,"Oh well,at least I'll get to see Ren's face first!"she smiled,but that smile faltered when she remembered that incident in the infirmary_,'I was such and idiot!I just told her I liked Lee!But I still like Sasuke too!Oh this is a mess!'_

To her surprise,the silver-haired girl didn't show up,instead she heard Naruto's loud voice.

"What's the hold-up Kakashi-sensei?"

"One sec,I'm coming"Kakashi's voice called.

"I've got to see this!"Sakura said and tried looking through a hole in the fence but couldn't see anything.

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"Naruto and Sasuke yelled in frustration,apparently Kakashi wears a mask even when in the hotsprings.

"Hm?What's up with you two?Oh well,I'm getting in"Kakashi said as he sunk into the water.

"Um,Sakura what are you doing?"The boys heard Ren's voice.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and thought the same as Sakura:We've got to see this!

Like,the pinkette,they also tried looking through a hole in the wall,they were lucky however,they had a good view of where the girls were.

Sasuke and Naruto watched Sakura's facial expression change when she saw that Ren still had her mask on as well.

"REN ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"Sakura yelled.

The two boys raised their eyebrows and looked over at the other girl,who according to Sakura,still had her mask just as Kakashi did.

However,neither expected the sight to be so...let's just say they didn't expect to have jets of blood running from their noses.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at his students,"You two better not be peeping on my sister or Sakura for that matter,they are your team mates"he said firmly.

"Hehe...of course not!"They replied hastily,trying to block the stream of blood.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the farm Kakashi addressed them,"Alright,you all have jobs to do,you best get to work,dismissed".

"I've about had it guys,I don't think my nerves can handle much more of this"Naruto said as he pulled Sakura and Sasuke into a huddle.

"I'm getting fed up with it myself"Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah me too,that makes three of us"Sakura agreed.

"ALRIGHT THEN DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES!"Naruto announced.

"Desperate measures?"The other two questioned.

There question was soon answered as they dressed in the rouge ninja's clothes that Sasuke and Naruto found earlier in the Hotsprings.

"Why are we dressed like this?"Sasuke asked.

"Isn't it obvious?We're posing as a trio of rouge ninja!"Naruto said as if it explained everything.

"Where did you even get these things?"Sakura asked.

"Um...Look let's not get into the details!"

"Do you even have a plan?"added Sasuke.

Naruto jumped up and busted out a few moves,"Take their masks off by force if we have to!"

"And what if they kill us?"Sasuke asked.

"...We'll just wing it!"replied Naruto.

* * *

The three REAL rouge ninja hid in a large barrel and were shocked when three other people dressed like them ran up to Kakashi as he fixed a fence.

"Hey you!Kakashi Hatake!"Naruto yelled.

"Huh?What are the three of you up too?"Kakashi said.

"Wh-what are you talking about!We're just three wandering ninja!It's not like we want to see what's behind your mask or anyt-"he was cut off when Sakura pushed him to the ground.

"Baka!Don't say anymore than you have to!"The disguised Sakura said.

"Hey boss!Looks like we're not the only ones who want revenge on Kakashi!"One of the nin said.

"Yeah now's our chance!"Said the other.

"RIGHT!"The boss yelled and jumped out,"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!Kakashi,it's time you paid for your transgressions!And the price is death in the form of this elixir!" he yelled,holding out a purple bottle,"Which will make you start weeping uncontrolab-AHHH!"he shouted and dropped the bottle which shattered as Kakashi suddenly rounded all three of his students up and tied them together.

"That's funny,I was wondering how long you fellas were gonna hide for"he then placed his still disguised students down,"You finally decided to show yourselves"

The three ninja's then started to back away slowly.

"First thing's first though,Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto"The three genin opened their eyes and panicked as they had been caught out,"Why on earth are you dressed like that?"

"Ah...well..the thing is..."Naruto trailed off and started sweating bullets.

_'Oh boy!We better come up with something fast!'_ Sakura thought then pointed at the retreating ninja,"YOU FOOLS!You fell right into our trap!We've known all along you were targeting Kakashi-sensei!"she said.

"That's impossible!"The boss shouted,"Are you telling me our mechanization were exposed from the very beginning?"

"Of course!This was all just a ruse to lure you guys out!"Sakura continued,"You fell for it!Hook line and sinker!"

"So we were caught up in your web of deception!The boss shouted.

"We just underestimated you because you were kids!"One of them said.

"No-one filled me in on any of this"Naruto muttered to Sasuke.

"Nice work Sakura!"He whispered.

"Well I'm not sure what's going on around here,but,whatever"Kakashi said scratching the back of his head then walking forward to the ninja as they backed away then got on their knees and bowed repeatedly.

"OH PLEASE FORGIVE US!OH PLEASE FORGIVE US!"they shouted.

"Words aren't going to help you here"Kakashi smirked then tied them up the same way he did three years ago.

"It's just like three years ago all over again!We're tied up in ropes swinging like a yo-yo!"one of them despaired and started ranting.

"Hey by the way...who are you guys?"Kakashi asked.

"And he doesn't even remember who we are!"They cried.

Just then,Ren walked up to the group,"Hey,uh...did I miss something here?"she asked curiously.

* * *

Later on,he group began traveling back.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei,what are you hiding behind that mask?Ren already told us about she wears one but what about you?"

"What?You want to know what's behind my mask?"He repeated,lowering his ever present Icha Icha book.

"Yeah!"Naruto said.

"You should of just said so in the first place"

"So does that mean you'll show us?"Sakura asked hopefully.

"Sure I don't mind"Kakashi replied,then they looked at him in shock.

Ren snickered,"Wow,as soon as you say yes they look like lost puppies!"

All four of them paid close attention.

_'Is it blimp lips?'_Sakura thought.

_'Or buck teeth?'_ Sasuke thought.

_'Or a tiny mouth?'_ Naruto thought.

"Behind this mask..."Kakashi began.

_'Behind that mask...'_the three repeated.

Kakashi moved to pull down his mask.

_'Oh this is gonna be good...'_ thought Ren,looking at her team mate's eager faces.

"Is another mask!Pretty cool huh!"Kakashi said,pulling down his mask only to reveal another one.

"WHA!"They shouted and practically fainted as Ren burst out laughing.

"OH MY KAMI!That never gets old!Bahahaha!"She held her stomach,shaking from laughter.

"Hehehehe"Chuckled Kakashi.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?WHAT KIND OF ENDING IS THAT!"Naruto shouted as Kakashi and Ren continued to laugh.

* * *

**Lolz,the mystery behind Kakashi's mask...that's a classic!Leave a review and flames will be used to burn stuff!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	29. To the Land of Tea!

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's AND FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THINGS!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister**

"OKAY WHATEVER THE MISSION IS I'M SIKED AND READY TO GO!"Naruto announced as he and the rest of Team 7(minus Kakashi) stood waiting for their new mission.

"Hn"Sasuke smirked.

"But...where's Kakashi-sensei?"Sakura asked,looking around.

"Man,some teacher he's always the last one here"Naruto said.

"Not when it's a mission"Ren informed.

"Kakashi won't be here at all"Tsunade's voice announced as she walked into the room along with Shizune and Tonton.

"Bachan what's up?"Naruto greeted.

"Stop calling me that will you?"Tsunade sighed as she sat down behind the desk in front of them.

"Uh...Lady...Hokage,what's this about Kakashi-sensei not coming?"Sakura questioned.

"You know all of our forces are stretched thin,all of our Jounin are already busy with other missions,including Kakashi"The Hokage explained,"You four will just have to handle this one on your own"she then held up a scroll,"It's a B-rank escort mission,some one important"

"Important?Really?"Sakura repeated.

"Of course it could develop into an A-rank if you run into trouble"Tsunade continued.

No one spoke for a while,thinking about the mission they were to be asigned.

"So"began Sasuke,"Who do we escort?"

"I don't know"Tsunade answered.

"Excuse me?What do you mean you don't know?asked Ren.

"Every four years,our neighbor the Land of Tea holds a dedication ceremony at the Todoroki Shrine,and each time we are asked to escort a runner who will participate in the race part of the ceremonies"Tsunade explained,"This year the messengers who were bringing the request were attacked before they could get here"

"Who attacked them?"Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm sorry but I'm still not following the story very well"Sakura said.

"Well don't worry about that now,when you meet base Jirocho he'll fill you in on everything"Tsunade leaned back and closed her eyes.

"When we meet base Jirocho?Ah,that gambler guy we met!"Naruto said.

"That's everything I know"Tsunade then stood up"Now no wasting time their expecting you at the Land of Tea by the end of the day now get going!"

"You can count on us!"Naruto yelled before departing with his team.

_'I hope so...'_ Tsunade thought.

* * *

A few ours later,the four Genin were well on their way to the Land of Tea when Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Sakura,you hungry at all?"

"A little bit maybe"The pinkette replied,bringing a finger to her chin.

"Hey what a great idea!And look what a coincidence,there just happens to be a tea house right there!"Naruto said before dashing into the lumber building.

"Wait!Naruto!"Ren called after him,"Oh well..."she sighed as she and the team followed the blonde into the building an sat down at the table.

"What will you be having?"the elderly waitress said as she placed down tea cups.

"Sweet bean soup"Naruto said.

"Dango please"Ren said from her place beside Sakura.

"I'll have the dumplings please,and you Sasuke?"Sakura asked the raven in front of her.

"...just rice"

"Very good I'll be back in a moment"the waitress said before leaving.

On the other side of the room,another person sat sharpening a small piece of wood,_'tch,Leaf village ninja...' _

"I just hope we get some fighting in!"Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah,it's been a while"Ren said,examining her sword.

"Don't you dare go making trouble Naruto,not this time!"Sakura scolded.

"I won't..."Naruto sighed just as the other person passed their table.

"Just sitting down in the shade?"The boy asked,"Sucking on some sweet bean soup?A ninja's life seems pretty cushy"

"What'd you say!"demanded Naruto.

"I guess you don't get much action in the Leaf village,judging by how out of shape you look"he smirked.

"That does it!"Naruto shouted getting on his feet._  
_

"Hey..."the boy said looking at Sakura and Ren,"Where did you two come from?I didn't see you sitting here,I didn't mean you of course"he said flirtatiously.

"ah,thank you"Sakura blushed whereas the other girl scoffed,which made the boy focus his attention to her.

"Well hello there...I'm Idate Morino,so uh,what do they call you?"

Sasuke growled in annoyance at how close he was getting to the girls,or more like his girl..._'My girl?Where did that come from?' _

"Tch"Ren ignored him._  
_

Naruto didn't do anything to hide his annoyance,"You are so lucky that Kakashi-sensei isn't here or you would be already be dead for even talking to his sister!Ren are you going to kill him or should I do it for you!?What about you Sakura you just gonna let him talk to you guys like that?!"

"Ren huh?Beautiful name..."he smirked,"Well then...since fate has brought us together isn't it time e talk about our future?"he winked.

Sasuke grit his teeth and forced himself not to punch Idate's lights out.

"What future?"she asked coldly.

"Oh you know...the part where you give up this ridiculous ninja business and run away with _me_"

"Whatever,I'm sure Sakura would be more interested"Ren glared as Sakura had a light blush coating her cheeks but also looked unsure.

"Quit hitting on her or else you'll be the one getting hit"Sasuke glared.

Once Idate met the Uchiha's glare he immediately backed off,"Don't worry I was just kidding around"he said then looked seriously at the boys and,"But the rest of it is no joke,if there's one thing I can't stand it's a ninja!"Idate spat,"You better go back from where you came from or there'll be trouble I'm warning you!"

"Oh yeah?Well why wait,bring it on tough guy!"Naruto challenged,nobody EVER insults ninja in front of Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto!"Sakura said.

"She's right,just ignore the punk,we don't have the time"Sasuke leaned back on his seat,truth be told he was calm again once Idate backed off Ren.

"Get out of here Sasuke!After what this guy said don't you have any ninja pride!"Naruto said furiously,"You can ignore him but I'm gonna flatten hi-"but as when Naruto looked at where Idate once stood,he was no longer there.

"Huh?"Naruto looked around confused.

"He's gone!"Sakura gasped.

"He's fast..."Ren muttered.

_'No way!How could I have missed that'_ Sasuke thought.

"GAH!I HATE THAT GUY HE GOES INTO A DIG THEN RUNS AWAY!"Naruto said,jumping around in his seat.

"Here you go,thank you for waiting"the waitress set their food in front of them and Naruto begrudgingly sat down.

"I'll take these when your ready"the waitress gave them the bill.

Sakura looked at them confusedly,"Huh?Why are there two bills?"

"One is your young friend's who just left,he said you would be paying for him"The waitress answered before leaving.

"I knew I should of flattened him when I had the chance!"Naruto growled as Ren let out a string of curses under her breath.

Sasuke then placed his ear against the ground,'_His footsteps are already faint...that kid's quick' _

Naruto then grabbed his bag and stormed out to follow Idate.

"We've got to go ma'm thanks!"Sakura called to the woman as the rest of the team grabbed their bags and set off after Naruto.

* * *

The four of them then dashed off to follow Idate.

"I don't know what training this kid has been through but he's incredibly fast"Sasuke said,coming up beside the girls,upon his arrival,Ren quickened her pace and caught up with Naruto.

"Who could he be?"Sakura asked.

"Who cares!Once I've caught up to him he's toast!"Naruto called from in front of them.

They arrived just in time to see Idate hanging from a tree and flip back down.

"Ha!Serves you right!"Naruto laughed as he stood above him.

Idate then started backing away.

"You've got a lot of nerve,did you think you'd get away with it?"Sasuke's cold voice said.

Idate looked up and saw all four ninja surrounded him in the trees,he grit his teeth then got on the ground,"I'm sorry!I couldn't pay the bill!"He confessed,"All my money had been stolen and then you guys came and...I shouldn't have done it but didn't know what else to do!"

The Leaf nin jumped down and landed around him.

"Oh your kidding,all your money?"Sakura asked worriedly.

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?"Naruto asked,just then,a black metal object hit his head and landed on the ground.

Idate's eyes widened.

"What's this thing?"Naruto asked,bending to pick it up.

"Hands off!"Idate quickly snatched it up,"This belongs to me!"he then put the object away and removed his leg-warmers that had weight in them like Lee's,"On your mark"he began and held the weights on either side of him.

"Huh?"

"Get set"Idate continued,"GO!"he then dropped them and they landed heavily on the ground,stirring up dirt and creating dust clouds that obstructed their view of him.

"Give it up you idiots!You'll never catch me!"He shouted behind him as he ran.

"There!He's off and running again!"Sakura pointed to the figure in the distance.

"Here we go again..."snarled Ren.

"We'll just see about that!"Naruto shouted and they chased off after him.

"This kid's asking for it!"Sasuke growled.

"Is this guy for real?"Sakura asked as she saw how fast Idate was running.

"I told you he was fast!"Sasuke said.

They came to a halt as they noticed Idate getting farther away.

"If I ever see that stupid Jerk again watch out!"Naruto shouted.

* * *

They arrived at the Land of Tea a few hours later and now stood before Jirocho.

"Welcome,and thank you all for coming"The man spoke.

Naruto the stepped forwards and bowed,"I bid you greetings and offer you my services!"Naruto said as his team looked on in annoyance and embarrassment,"I come from Konoha which is also the place of my birth,I was raised with ramen and hard work and was given the family name Uzumaki,but I am known to everyone as-"

"As the knucklehead"Sasuke interrupted.

"As the knucklehead!"Repeated Naruto before realizing what he said,"Gah very funny!"

Jirocho laughed in amusement,"You haven't changed at all I see"

"Well you haven't changed much either Big Guy!"Naruto smiled.

"Watch it Naruto!"Sakura whispered.

"No it's all right"Jirocho laughed,"The boy has spirit,I like that"

"Now that we're done with greetings,why don't we get down to business"Sasuke took over,"The Fifth Hokage told us you would explain what you want us to do"

"Mhm,alright then"Jirocho cleared his throat,"You know about the dedication ceremony held at the Todoroki Shrine,don't you?"

"Ah,well...not really"answered Naruto.

"Go on and have a seat"

The genin did as they were told and sat down where they had stood.

"It all started long ago...The legend goes that in ancient times there came a terrible storm,in desperation the people dedicated the Ryoko jewels to the Todoroki Shrine,it worked,the storm resided and now the ceremony is repeated every four years,at first it was just a re-dedication of the jewels,then it became a festival,and a race,withe the winner of the race being hailed as a great hero...but,in recent years what was a friendly race has taken on a more troubling aspect,for generations port Daigerashi has been divided by two familys:The Wasabi and the Wagarashi,two rivaling gambling organizations,both families wanted control of the town,which naturally led to disputes,these disputes became increasingly violent sometimes resulting in all out battles,the last of the town's people were caught in the cross-fire,many were injured...or worse,finally in an effort to end the cycle of violence,our district leader called on both sides to get together and come to an agreement,hence forth,control of the town would be decided not by street brawls,but in a competition"finished Jirocho._  
_

"What sort of competition exactly?"asked Sakura.

"...It's the race,isn't it?"Ren asked.

Jirocho nodded,"The race run every four years at the great Todoroki Shrine dedication ceremony"he said,"Four years ago the Wagarashi beat us soundly by hiring a ninja and we've found out they've done the same thing this year,that's why we sent messengers to you,seeking your help,it was our way of evening the playing field,but before they could reach your village they were attacked,ambushed"Much to the surprise of the Genin Jirocho then bowed to them,"I beg you,please lend our family your strength,if we loose again it means the Wagarashi will control this town for four more years"

Naruto smiled and brought a fist to his heart,"Not gonna happen,I'm on the job!"

"So who are we suppose to escort anyway?"Sasuke said,crossing his arms.

"Excellent,that means you'll take the job"Jirocho then clapped his hands and a kneeling figure appeared outside the door then slid it open.

"Yes boss,you wanted me?"The person then looked up and was surprised to see the four ninja,they weren't so happy to seem him either.

"So you already know each other"Jirocho smiled,"That makes everything easier"he said,not noticing the tension between the three boys.

"I wouldn't be so sure"Sakura sighed.

* * *

A few hours later,Idate and Naruto had gone out for a walk in the streets leaving the rest of Team 7 at a shop.

Sakura then picked up a figurine of Gamabunta from a tray of over summon figures,_'You'd think this was a tourist resort these prices are outrageous!'_

"I know what your thinking"The shop keeper said from behind Sakura,"Too expensive?"

"Oh no!"Sakura told the woman"Well uh-"

"Believe me I don't like having to charge that much but the Wagarashi family sets the price in this-"But she was interrupted by a loud crash.

Sakura,Ren and Sasuke along with the shop keeper rushed outside to see what had happened.

They saw a man sitting atop a broken crate apologizing to some other men.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!"he said.

"What's wrong with you!When we want something we take it you got it?You wouldn't even be in business if it wasn't for the Wagarashi!"One of the men said.

"I'm sorry!It's just,taking something without paying for it..."he looked away.

"The other man cracked his knuckles,"You really aren't getting it are ya?"he said,ignoring the begging from the man,"Well I'll just make it easier for you to understand!"He grabbed the front of the man's shirt and held him up,getting ready to punch him.

To his surprise,his punch was caught by Sasuke who had moved between them.

"What the!Who are you?"he demanded.

Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes,"Why don't you and your friends take a hike"he said coldly.

The companions of the man turned angrily at Sasuke.

"Get him out of here!"The shopkeeper said to the girls,"Those are members of the Wagarashi family!"

"Don't worry"Sakura soothed,the woman covered her eyes in distress after hearing a serious of punches and kicks being thrown.

"Ain't so tough now are you kid?That should teach you a thing or two you little pipsqueak!"The other men said to Sasuke but as they turned to walk away,they could see that one of them had a bloody nose and bruises on his face while the other had a black eye and swollen cheek.

They then picked up their leader who was face down on the ground,"Don't mess with us or you won't get off so easy!"they said as they walked away.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles and the other men froze then ran away panicking.

"Thank you young man,whoever you are"the man who was going to be attacked said and gave him the item that the Wagarashi wanted to take.

"Just look at those men run!"The woman said,approaching them along with Sakura and Ren,"Now if only the Wasabi family can win the race we'll be through with them for good!"

"Hey Sasuke?"Ren asked concerned,she was still ignoring them but she couldn't help but worry.

"Yeah"The Uchiha nodded as he looked off into the distance.

* * *

The next day,before dawn,Team 7 stood waiting for Idate to get ready as fireworks were set off and people cheered.

"Woah,I never knew this was such a big deal!"Naruto said in amazement,"SO what kind of race is it anyway?"he asked his team mates.

"That's it as far as the basic rules go"Sakura said,putting away the map she showed Naruto,"But other than that,just about anything goes,sort cuts,dirty tricks,anything"

"That's why hiring ninja is okay too"Sasuke said.

"Okay so where are the ninja the other side hired?"Naruto asked.

"Their keeping a low profile,but they're around here somewhere"Ren said,her dark eyes scanning the crowd.

"So watch your step okay Naruto?"Sakura said.

"Yeah yeah..."

Idate looked over his shoulder at them,"I don't care what you guys do but whatever happens,stay away from me"he growled.

"WHAT!"Exclaimed Naruto.

"I've got a race to run!I don't want you getting in my way!"Idate barked as Sakura and Ren tried to restrain him from attacking Idate.

"Hey come on!Why don't you just work together!"Sakura soothed.

"NO WAY NOT WITH HIM!HMPH!"Both boys huffed.

"ATTENTION ATTENTION!"A voice over the speaker called,"THE GREAT TODOROKI SHRINE RACE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!RUNNING FOR THE WASABI:IDATE MORINO!"a loud applause and cheers rang for him,"RUNNING FOR THE WAGARASHI FAMILY:FUKUSUKE HIKAKUYA!"applause rang for him also,RUNNERS,TAKE YOUR MARKS!"They did so as the gates opened,"GET SET!"they saw the ocean and the first rays of sunlight peeking out,and at the first sight of sunrise,the race would start,"GO!" and the runners took off to their boats.

"Guess that means we'll have to get going too!"Naruto said then his eyes bugged out of his skull,"WHAT THE!"he yelled as Idate took off on a different course.

"Idate where are you going!"shouted Ren.

"WHat is that idiot doing!"Sasuke snarled.

"Heyy your going the wrong way!"Naruto shouted.

Idate merely laughed and kept running as the other runner looked at him confused.

"HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY OR SOMETHING?"Naruto yelled.

* * *

**Long chappie,sorry if it wasn't that good,BTW I just noticed yesterday that Sakura and Ren are both named after flowers,oh well,REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	30. Rant,Give me some credit!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Okay guys,I'm a little pissed off right now for a few of these reviews.  
**

**First of all,this is my first Naruto fanfic and I'm writing each chapter as I watch the episodes okay?On that topic,this FANFICTION,sorry if the characters are a little off during the first few chapters but this is MY story okay?And once again it's FANFICTION,it's not gonna be a damn real episode or chapter in the manga!  
**

**Another note about Ren being a mary-sue,I'm fricken SORRY then!I honestly couldn't care less about it or not,I like her,most of my readers like her and if you don't well TOO BAD.  
**

**I honestly can't take anymore of these reviews about that alright!And I'm getting really ticked off so if you don't like it,don't even bother reading this story because I don't care about these flames or 'constructive criticism',I'm writing this purely out of boredom and I'm only 12 years old for crying out loud!Give me some credit at least!  
**

**Phew...okay I'm calm now...sort of.  
**

**-MidnightRaven323.  
**

**P.S,thanks to Len,RavenUchiha136,XxanimeaddictxX,and ILOVEANIME123 for actually sticking with this story from the very beginning as well as my other readers who like this.  
**


	31. The Race Begins!

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's AND FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THINGS!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_

**Another thing I forgot to mention in my rant,a Mary-Sue is a perfect female character who has a perfect family,a perfect life,perfect friends etc...and the whole story revolves around them with only a few mentions of the cannon characters,my character isn't perfect,she has the curse mark,her only family is her brother,she's a jinchuriki, and she sucks at genjutsu as well as being slightly sadistic,she's far from perfect so you see...there's a difference between being POWERFUL and being a MARY-SUE.  
**

**Kakashi's little sister  
**

"Hey Idate!The ocean is the other way!"Naruto called,still chasing after him,"Where do you think your going baka you have to turn around!"

"You can forget about it,there's no way I'm turnin' around!"Idate called back and sped up.

The four Genin chased after him until they reached a forest area where they moved quickly in the trees.

"We'll catch up to him pretty soon!"Naruto called to his team mates.

"But it's too late now!"Sakura said,"He won't be able to win this far away from the port!"

"I don't know"Sasuke said,"he might have planned to come this way from the very beginning"

"Huh?"Sakura and Naruto asked.

"Remember,even a grain of rice can tip a scale"Ren quoted the old proverb as they leaped from branch to branch.

Unknown to them,there were three ninja watching them hired by the Wagarashi family,they were also the three rain genin they had encountered in the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams.

"Hahahaha...well...this was lucky"One of them chuckled evilly,"Let's say we put an end to this right here"they then threw off their cloaks.

"It's funny,isn't it"the other said.

"Yeah,who would of thought those four would be escorting him"the third one replied.

"Double lucky...now I can pay them back...for the Chunin Exam,you two go on,I'll keep them tied up here..."the apparent leader instructed.

"You got it"the other two said before disappearing.

* * *

"Finally!Caught up to ya!"Naruto said happily as he landed beside Idate,"Hey wait up will ya!So what gives,why the heck did you come this way?"

"Just shut up!"Idate barked,"It's none of your business anyway kid!"

"What's with the attitude pal?"

"I said shut up!"

The tension grew heavier as the boys continued running together and were now running along the path edge of a ravine,neither had noticed.

"Watch out!"Sakura warned.

"I don't think they've even noticed it!"Sasuke growled.

Ren snarled at how idiotic Naruto and Idate were being,_'This is Genjutsu!' _

"This Genjutsu!"Sakura shouted.

"Are you gonna slow down or what!"Naruto called as Idate suddenly stopped in another forest area.

"I've already been here"he looked around,"Great,I'm stuck in some sort of Genjutsu"he sighed.

"Say what?"Naruto asked,coming up beside him.

"In that case..."Idate ignored him and made a hand sign,"Release!"he looked around and saw an opening,"Over there!"He said and began running towards it with Naruto following

"No don't!"Sakura warned.

Naruto looked around but couldn't see his comrades.

"Don't go that way Naruto!"Ren called.

"Huh?What's going on around here?"Naruto asked himself.

Idate then ran out of the Genjutsu and made it into a bamboo forest.

"I'm out of there!"He said,however,he ran out of the bamboo and found himself running off the edge of a ravine,"AHHH!"he yelled as he fell.

Just then,Naruto's hand grabbed of him,now both of them were swaying on a rope that had been tied around Naruto's waist that the rest of Team 7 was holding.

"Just hold still!"Naruto shouted,"I'll have 'em pull us up now!"

"Oh man,that was a close one!"Sakura sighed in relief.

"Someone set up one Genjutsu on top of another!"Sasuke said,"That's not very easy to pull off!"

"Not to mention our mission would of failed if Idate actually,ngh,did fall off the cliff"Ren said,grasping the rope tightly.

"You baka!If you would of stopped for two seconds we wouldn't be in this mess!"Naruto accused Idate.

"What did you say!"He yelled outrageously and began moving around,Naruto tried to get him to stop as a few of his shuriken and kunai fell out of its holster.

"Ah no!All of my ninja tools!"Naruto cried out.

* * *

A few minutes later,Sakura and Ren rolled up the rope as Idate and Naruto sat on the ground while Sasuke stood off to the side.

"Look I didn't need your help okay"Idate scoffed,getting to his feet.

"You didn't need it?Well listen you fathead,how 'bout a little thanks for saving your life!"Naruto jumped up.

"You only saved me because you were bound to by duty!"Idate argued,"There's no need for me to thank you!"

"What did you say!"demanded Naruto,angry at Idate for not taking them seriously.

"Stop it Naruto,he's absolutely right"Sasuke said begrudgingly then stepped forward,"But look,if you don't want to end up dead then...I suggest you stick close to us"

"Hmph"he huffed,"I don't need you"

"So you wouldn't mind if we had let you fall to your death?"Ren said sarcastically,Idate frowned at her comment and continued walking.

"Hey,where you goin' anyway?"Naruto inquired,"What happened to Port Daigerashi?"

Idate looked over his shoulder at them,"What about it?I'm going North from here"

"You are?"Sakura asked surprise,"So does that mean it's faster that way?

"That's right"he nodded.

"Yeah maybe,how do we know we can even trust this guy?"Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Tch!What's the problem with all of you ninja!"

"What!"growled Naruto.

"Look,at this time of the year,there are some pretty strong seasonal winds blowing hard across the sea"Idate began,"back at the starting point,I noticed the clouds,I could see the wind was blowing toward us,on top of that there's a port to the North where the ocean current flows directly into Nagi Island"he then tapped his head,"That's what I was sayin' you outta use this a little more right here"

* * *

Not too long after,they began running again.

Naruto the sniffed the air,"Hey,I can smell salt on the wind!"

"It's the ocean!"exclaimed Sakura.

Just as Sakura had said,it was the ocean and they arrived at a beach a few minutes later.

"What's that across the water?"she questioned,spying something a few ways off.

"It's the half-way point"Idate informed,"Modoroki Shrine over on Nagi Island"he then scanned the sky above them where quite a few storm clouds were gathered,"We can probably get ourselves there within an hour from here"he then darted off quickly,"One sec!"he called to the ninja and ran to a nearby beach hut and knocked on the door.

"Hey Gramps!It's me,Idate of the Wasabi"Idate said,as soon as he said that,the door opened and revealed an elderly man.

"Hey there I've been waiting for ya"he said.

"It's going just as I thought as it would,I'm gonna need ya to lend me that boat"

"You bet I have things all ready for ya!You can use that one right over there"The man said pointing to a fair sized boat floating in the water,"There isn't a faster boat around"he said proudly.

"Thanks a lot Gramps"Idate said gratefully.

"It's not a problem,Jirocho has done a lot for me over the years,just make sure you don't lose to the Wagarashi"Idate smiled and nodded,"I've had about all I can stand from them and the way they rule this land"

"Don't worry about a thing"Idate smiled,"I may be the underdog,but your looking at the right hand man of the Wasabi,leave it to me,I won't fail you,I promise"

"Yeah,right whatever"Naruto sneered.

* * *

They soon set sail with Idate standing at the prow of the boat while Sasuke steered and the other three adjusted the sails and ropes.

_'We should be able to see the port at Nagi Island soon'_ Idate thought,_'Hope we get there before Fukusuke' _

"Hey Ren"Sakura whispered to the girl.

"Hm?"Ren looked at her.

"About that um...about what happened in the Infirmary..."Sakura began nervously,"I honestly don't know what came over me... and...yeah sorry..."

Ren smiled(Not that you could see of course)"It's okay Sakura,it's not your fault"

"Huh what do you mean?"Sakura asked shocked,she didn't think that Ren would actually forgive her.

"It's no problem,old habits die hard I guess,you _were_ one of his top fangirls"both girls laughed,"To be honest I was actually just annoyed that I just had to be there to see it"she laughed.

"Oh thank goodness!I thought you were going to be mad at me or something!"Sakura sighed then grabbed Ren's wrist,"Now that's over with,let's go talk to Naruto!"and with that,both girls crouched by said blonde.

"Her Naruto,what do you think?"she asked Naruto who was fixing some ropes.

"Huh?About what?"

"About Idate"Sakura whispered as the three of them looked at the boy in question,"I mean,he's not just some ordinary guy"

"Your right..."Ren said,thinking about it,"He's really fast,faster than your average runner actually,maybe special training?"

"What kind of training?"Naruto asked as he straightened up.

"Maybe he spent some time in one of the Hidden Villages?"shrugged Sakura.

Naruto burst out laughing,"Get real!That block head could never be a ninja!"

Sakura frowned,"Look who's talking!Last time I checked you were the reigning King of Stupid!"

_'If you think Naruto's bad,you should of seen me when I first started out at the Academy...'_Ren thought wistfully,remembering when she first trained to be a ninja,she could barely throw a shuriken...but that was before Kumi took it upon herself to train her 'pup'...such a powerful she-demon like the Okami would never _dream_ of having a weak container.

"Well yeah but I mean come on!"Naruto defended,"I did make it to the final round of the Chunin Exams didn't I?"

Idate froze and faced them,"You didn't really make it to the Final Round did you?!"He asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah that's right!And if I hadn't been interrupted in the middle of it,I could of won the tournament and become a Chunin!"Naruto shouted.

"Y-yeah well,who ever your Proctor was must of been a real push-over"Idate said,"Sounds like the Chunnin Exams has lowered it's standards some"he then covered his mouth when Sakura's eyes twinkled with knowledge.

"I see!So that means you were-"but she couldn't finished as Idate had turned away.

"I remember now"Sasuke said from his place at the back of the boat,"Idate Morino"

"Hm?"Ren said confused,"Wait MORINO?"

"What?"Sakura questioned,"Oh yeah that's right,wasn't he the Proctor at the first Exam?"

"Morino as in..._Ibiki_ Morino?"Ren asked.

"Wha'dya say!"Idate exclaimed as he looked at them,"M-my brother?He's alive?"

"Yes"the girls nodded.

"Well of course he's alive why wouldn't he be?He threw such a curb ball at me the tenth question in!"Naruto yelled.

"Seriously?"Idate's eyes widened,"He's really alive then?"

They couldn't answer as an arrow flew pass them and buried itself into the deck of the boat.

"That's just great now what?"Naruto sighed.

"It's an ambush"Sasuke growled as the other boat neared them.

No sooner had he said that had a barrage of arrows flew at them from the other boat.

They quickly dodged the arrows and deflected them with kunai or in Ren's case-merely burned them as they came at her.

"You wanted a fight Naruto well here it is!"she growled as she burned more arrows with her fire.

Sasuke leaped from his place steering the boat and landed beside his team mates.

"Naruto and I will fend these guys off"Sasuke ordered,"Sakura,Ren,you two keep an eye on Idate"

"Maybe we should all just run!"Sakura said.

"It's too late for that!"The Uchiha growled as an arrow with a rope attached embedded itself to the side of their boat followed by three more as the other boat that had the three Rain Genin in it drew closer.

"Start working on these ropes!I'll cover you!"Sasuke said to Naruto before going elsewhere.

"You got it!"Naruto said before trying to loosen the ropes,"Shoot!I'll have to cut these!"he then fumbled around in his weapon holster before remembering it was empty and all his tools had fallen out when he had caught Idate in the ravine,"That's perfect,I had to loose all my gear!"He turned to the others,"Hey lend me that will ya!"he asked Idate who was holding the apparent flip knife that Naruto almost picked up when they first met.

"Huh?What?"Idate asked.

"Come on hand it over already!"

Idate frowned and held the knife closer to him,"Forget it you imbecile!This is more precious to me than my own life is!There's no way I'm giving it to you!"he snarled.

"Look!Get over yourself we don't have time for this right now!"Naruto growled.

"Get away from me you idiot!"

The two stopped bickering when a kunai was thrown in their direction by Sasuke,"Hurry up already you knucklehead!"

Naruto hastily picked up the kunai and cut the ropes,"Ha!Well that was a piece of cake!"he said,returning to his cocky self,he was startled out of his musings by Sakura's distressed scream.

He turned and saw Rain nin appearing on board,"Don't worry Sakura they're just clones!"Naruto called,"Only the real ones can actually attack us!We're gonna be fine!"

Sasuke looked at what was going on and activated his Sharingan.

"Watch out!One of them ISN'T a clone!"he yelled,"Be careful!"

"Just tell us where Sasuke!"Sakura called back.

"Just stay by my side Idate!"Ren said,unsheathing her sword.

"No way!Why would I want any help from a bunch of ninja?!"he argued.

"You wanna die then!"Ren hissed.

"Yeah,look around you pal,beggars can't be choosers!"Naruto shouted as more clones gathered.

"Naruto!Behind you!"Sasuke yelled.

Naruto turned just in time to see one of the real Rain nin coming towards him and was knocked to the ground.

"Naruto!"exclaimed Sakura.

Naruto however,merely puffed into smoke.

_'Clone?Oh no!'_ the Rain nin thought as more Narutos attacked him from above and knocked him into the water.

Naruto's cloned poofed away,"Great,the real one got away!"he said annoyed.

"Nice work Naruto!"Sakura praised.

"That shadow-clone kid is a handful,switch to plan B Kagari!"the leader ordered as the one named Kagari landed beside the other two,"We'll kill every last one of them!"

"Water Style:Black Rain Jutsu!"Kagari formed the handsigns.

"Gah!Sasuke!They've changed into water clones!"Naruto yelled,slicing through a clones which melted into a puddle of water.

"I know!"Sasuke yelled back,doing the same.

Sakura and ren stood protectively in front of Idate when something dripped onto Sakura's cheek.

"It's raining?"she questioned and wiped away the black water which had dripped onto her.

"No!It's oil!"Ren exclaimed as the black liquid rained down on them.

_'Enough already,I'll take them all out in one go!'_ Sasuke thought,making a tiger seal handsign.

"Sasuke don't!"Sasuke looked confusedly at Sakura.

"It's oil!If ou make a fireball it will combust!"Ren yelled,just as she said that,the oil stopped raining down on them and a flaming arrow was fired at the ship which landed in a puddle of oil.

"Fire attack!"Sasuke said.

The girls' eyes widened at the flames and Ren tried to keep the flames contained.

Sakura then looked worriedly at Idate who seemed to have gone into a trance.

"Niisan!"He suddenly shouted,snapping out of his trance.

"What's wrong Idate?"Sakura exclaimed as a beam of wood fell in front of them.

"Nothing...I'm fine!"he replied.

"What are we going to do Sasuke!The flames are getting out of control!"Sakura said distressed.

"Ask Ren!"He yelled.

Sakura looked at her friend who was trying her best to keep the flames at bay.

"Can you stop the fire!"Sakura shouted.

"I can't!This oil is making the flames spread to fast!I haven't fully gotten control of my flame yet!"she growled.

"Then we dive into the ocean!"Sasuke ordered,"We're just gonna have to swim to the port at Nagi Island!"

"Your right,Idate do you know how to swim?"Sakura asked.

"Uh...of course!"

_'Oh I'm so dead...'_ Ren thought,swimming never was her strong point,she looked worriedly at Sakura as the girl began to cough,thankfully she had her mask so she didn't inhale as much fumes.

"Okay,you go first the,we'll cover you!"she said to Idate.

"With all this smoke everywhere we'll have no problem slipping away unnoticed"Sakura nodded,"Idate!"she tried bringing him out of his thoughts.

"You can forget about it!"he shouted suddenly,"What,do you think I'm stupid?You four probably just use me as a decoy!"

"What are you talkin' about!"Naruto yelled.

"You want them to focus on me while you guys get the heck out of here!"he accused.

"Stop talking nonsense!"Naruto barked.

"I said forget it I don''t trust ninja!"he said as Naruto blocked an oncoming attack.

"Get out of here already!"Sasuke ordered,"We don't need you getting in our way!"he shouted as he kicked another clone.

The last part made Idate flash back to when his brother had said the very same thing to him...

"Hurry up and go!"Naruto yelled getting frustrated.

"There's no way we'd use you as a decoy!"Sakura shouted.

"Just get out of here!We were hired to protect you so that's what we'll do!If we use you as a decoy our mission will fail!"Ren fumed.

But their words had no effect on him and Idate started backing away."NO!I won't!"

Sakura got very frustrated and she ran to the mast and proceeded to tear it off the deck,"Get down!"she yelled as she heaved the mast around and hit the remaining water clones.

"You've got to trust us Idate!We promise to protect you!"Sakura said as she held onto the mast.

_'Wow,nicely done Sakura'_ Ren smiled but then saw something else,"Watch out!"she screamed as a kunai was launched at Idate,before Sakura could move,she quickly jumped in front of Idate and the kunai sliced through her shoulder.

Sakura and Sasuke gasped.

"Ren!"exclaimed Naruto.

"Ugh,Sakura,take Idate and go on ahead!"she bit her lip,"I'll be right behind you"she gritted out.

Sakura nodded and jumped into the ocean along with Idate as the boat began to sink.

"Well?Shall we cut out?"one of the Rain nin said on the other boat.

"Cut out?"the leader repeated,"No,we haven't even gotten to the best part"he said as the other three ninja jumped into the ocean.

"Hm,they're surprisingly tenacious"one of them said.

"Yeah,but we're not letting them get away this time"the leader chuckled evilly.

* * *

Idate swam to the shore and clung on to a cluster of rocks as the waved rushed over him.

"I should be okay now..."he panted.

His calm was interrupted when a shadow loomed over him.

Idate looked up to see a green haired man with an umbrella strapped to his back wearing an Amegakure head band.

"Long time no see...Idate"he smirked.

"You!You-your the one who..."

The man chuckled,"Really,how many times do I have to teach you:you can't trust anyone"he smirked and knocked Idate out with his umbrella.

"Such a fool you are!"he smirked.

* * *

**That was quite a long chapter and the next one will be up sometime tomorrow so please REVIEW :) NO FLAMES -_-**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	32. Clouds of Doubt

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's AND FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THINGS!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister  
**

"Hey Ren,how's your wound,you okay?"Naruto asked as Team 7 swam towards the shore.

"Don't worry about me,I'm the least of our worries,just keep going"she replied,long hair floating around her.

"Those Ame ninja you mean?"Sasuke questioned.

"Ha!Are you kidding!Those wimps?We can handle them!"Naruto boasted.

"Don't boast Naruto!"Sakura scolded.

"Yeah,I'm not worried about us!What about Idate?"Ren said.

"What if their going after Idate this very moment!"Sakura exclaimed,by now the four of them stopped swimming and treaded the water.

"Woah!"gasped Naruto,"He could be in danger!"

The other three groaned and resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

"Of course he's in danger that's exactly what I just said!"Sakura huffed.

Just then,Naruto began thrashing about and sunk into the water.

Ren shook her head,"By Kami Naruto,you have more blonde moments than Ino!And that's sayin' something!"

"Knock it off Naruto!"Sakura said annoyed,"This is no time to be playing around!"

"He's not"Sasuke said gravely,"Our _friends_ have come back again"he informed before diving into the water with the two kunoichi right behind him and they spotted Naruto being dragged down by the Rain nin.

_'Naruto!'_ Sakura thought.

'hahaha...you don't have a chance against us under water'the leader laughed as bubbles escaped Naruto's mouth.

_'I've had it with these guys!'_Sasuke growled.

_'Good,the fishies have swallowed the bait...'_the leader thought and made water clones as the Uchiha swam at him.

The clones the took hold of the three Genin as they tried to help Naruto.

Naruto growled and kicked away the clones holding him and created his shadow clones.

"Hahaha..."Laughed the leader,"What are you going to do?Sure they work on dry land but down here...water clones rule!In any case,those clones don't fool me!I've got a hold on the original and I don't plan on letting him get away...till he runs out of breath!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he gestured wildly at his clones who formed a circle and held out their hands towards the middle as chakra gathered in their palms.

The chakra whirled around and around,forming a whirlpool.

_'Incredible...chakra is infused with the whirlpool!'_Sakura thought in amazement.

_'And this is why Jinchuriki are the best' _smirked Ren.

_**"That's right Pup"** _Kumi chuckled.

_'Not bad Naruto'_ Sasuke thought as the whirlpool sucked in the Rain nin.

Naruto caught sight of an unconscious Sakura flowing into the whirlpool as well and swam to her.

_'Hold on Sakura!_'Naruto thought as he brought her to the surface.

_'Not good!Not good!'_ Ren began to panic as she was pulled closer and closer to the whirlpool,'_Running out of air too!Gah how do I get myself into these things!' _She thought hastily as she struggled against the current,she then made a mistake of taking breath,_'Kami damn it!' _was her last thought before her eyes began flutter shut.

Sasuke was about to follow Naruto and Sakura to the surface when he noticed someone missing.

_'Where is she!'_ he thought as his eyes scanned the waters.

Out of the corner of his eye near the whirlpool,he saw a flicker of silver and swam towards it,sure enough,the kunoichi was struggling to hold her breath.

Sasuke swam to her before grabbing her and followed after the other two_,"Come on!Not much father!" _

When he received no reply he swam faster and broke through the surface.

No sooner than he did,Ren's eyes snapped open and she coughed up the water she swallowed and took a breath of air.

"Thanks"she panted,her voice hoarse and she blushed a little when she noticed Sasuke was still holding her.

"No problem"Sasuke frowned when he saw Naruto with Sakura lying on the sand,"Think you can make it back to shore?'

Ren measured the distance with her eyes before nodding hesitantly,"Mhm"

They made their way onto the sand and dragged their feet to where Naruto was desperately trying to wake Sakura.

"Come on Sakura wake up!"Naruto shouted,_'Mouth to mouth!It's the only way...'_

Sakura's eyes drifted open and the first person she saw was Sasuke,_'Come on Sasuke!You know CPR don't you?What are you waiting for?'_ her gaze then drifted down to see his arm still wrapped around Ren and she quickly dismissed the idea,_'Nevermind!'_

Sakura then noticed Naruto's lips coming closer and she unleashed a very loud scream._  
_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!"she pushed Naruto away into the sand,"WHAT ARE YA CRAZY!"She screeched,"PERV!"

"Ouch"Ren winced,rubbing her sensitive ears,"With a scream like that I bet they could here it from Otogakure"she said dryly.

Sasuke then stood up and they all looked at him(Minus Naruto).

"What is it?"Sakura questioned.

"We're wasting time we haven't got"he replied coldly,"We need to find Idate"he began walking away.

"Right"the girls said.

"Come on Naruto"Ren smirked as she dragged the blonde up.

"Oka-kay...coming coming"he said hoarsely.

* * *

"IDATE!"Naruto yelled,they had just arrived to see Idate on his back,looking up at the pouring rain with his pocket knife in hand with the green haired ninja, standing two feet away from him.

"You rat"Naruto snarled as they ran up to see Idate not moving,"Are you in charge of those Rain Village ninja!"

Sakura and Ren ran over and knelt beside Idate.

"Apparently they were not quite up to the job"the Rain nin sneered,"In a contest of Genin it seems the Leaf Village Genin are the stronger..."

"This is bad..."Sakura muttered as she looked over Idate.

"But Genin,no matter how strong they are,are no match against me"he continued.

"Well let's find out!"Naruto challenged as he and Sasuke attacked but each time,Aoi dodged and at the last hit,he disappeared.

"Up there!"Sasuke yelled as he spotted the ninja floating in the air with his umbrella,he smirked down at them and unleashed a torrent of wind at them and pinning them to the ground.

The Rain nin scoffed and landed back on his feet,"Hmph,about what I expected"he sneered"No more of a challenge than Idate really"he put his umbrella on his back,"I'll just give you what I gave him"he flicked out four senbon in each hand,"No use in wasting anymore of my chakra!"he then launched the senbon at the Genin which embedded themselves into Naruto,Ren and Sasuke's flesh who jumped in front of Idate and Sakura.

"Senbon"ground out Naruto as he struggled to get up.

"Senbon that deliver a deadly poison"he smirked,"No matter how strong you may be,you already have one foot in the grave"

"Yeah yeah,we've heard that before"Naruto said as he slowly got up,only to sink back down to the ground.

Loud cheering was heard in the distance.

"Fukusuke must have reached the Modoroki Shrine"the ninja said wistfully then looked at the Genin out of the corner of his eye,"The last sound you'll ever hear...the sound of all your plans going up in smoke"he said distastefully,"Poof"he added before leaping away.

They fixed themselves up and pulled the senbon out.

"He's gonna pay"Naruto growled as he threw the last senbon into the small pile.

"Naruto,Sasuke,Ren"Sakura said,"Take this"she held out a small red bottle.

"What do you mean take it,what is it?"Naruto asked.

Sakura unscrewed the lid,"Lady Tsunade gave them to me"she said as she poured some pills into the lid,"She stopped me before leaving the village"

"Bachan huh?"Naruto asked as Sakura nodded as she placed one pill into Idate's mouth.

"There,I think he'll come around now"she said,taking one for herself and giving the rest to her team,"It's some kind of antidote or something,take one"

"O-okay"Naruto said as they reached for one.

"And that's not the only thing,we can't just leave him out in the rain,we need to get him someplace warm"Sakura said.

The others nodded and they took Idate to a nearby cave.

Naruto and Sasuke went back out for some firewood and came back with their arms full of driftwood a few minutes later.

"Now..."Naruto began as they sat down around the pile,"How do we start a fire?"

"..."his question was greeted by silence.

"I swear you forget I'm even here!"Ren huffed and with a wave of her hand,created a small flame that grew into a fire.

"Hehehe..."Naruto laughed sheepishly,"And now,we wait"

* * *

"What do you know,he's waking up!"Naruto said as Idate began to sit up.

"Hey!So how are you feeling?"Sakura asked,taking the role as the team's medic.

"Where is he?What happened to Aoi?"he groaned as Sakura moved to help him up.

"He's gone"Sasuke said coldly,sitting cross-legged facing the fire"So you're telling me that's that character's name?Aoi?"

Idate didn't respond and looked away.

"Who is he?Do you know each other or something?"Ren asked,sitting up from her position on the cave floor.

"He was...a sensei I knew back in me Leaf village days"he said slowly.

The four Genin looked at him in surprise.

"What?Y-your from the Leaf Village?"Naruto asked,moving closer to hear the story.

"After he...betrayed the Leaf Village he became a Jounin of Amegakure"Idate explained.

"H-hang on,back up,what are you talkin' about?"inquired Naruto

"Woah there,take it easy now"Sakura said as Idate sat up straighter,"Your still very weak,what is that your holding?"she asked when she spied the pocket knife Idate always had,"You've been clutching that all this time"

Idate slowly unwrapped his fingers from the knife,"Tch,all that work,all that training...all for nothing"he spat.

"You're giving up kinda easy aren't ya?"Naruto shouted,"That's not the way for any Leaf Village ninja to talk!"

You've got the wrong guy"Idate sighed and looked down,"I haven't even thought of the Leaf Village since the day I walked away from it"

"Walked away from the village?"questioned Ren,"How could you walk away from your own home..."

"...It hit me hard when I failed the first Chunin Exam,I didn't know what to do..."Idate said quietly.

He told them of how Aoi approached him after he failed and tricked him by making him think he could become a Chunin by stealing a Secret Scroll and the Sword of the Thunder God,used by the 2nd Hokage himself.

After he brought the items to Aoi, he asked about becoming a Chūnin,Aoi informed him that he would be made a Chūnin and Aoi made a Jōnin in Amegakure, using the sword and scroll as gifts.

"I never saw the Leaf Village again after that day"Idate said sadly,"Nothing I ever do goes right,I've never been of any use to anyone...but even so,Boss Jirocho...even though he saw I was no good he still trusted me...he put his faith in me...and now,look what I've done!"he shouted.

_'He's like me..._'Naruto thought sympathetically,_'The way I was before...' _he remembered when Mizuki tricked him into stealing a forbidden scroll and how Iruka still trusted him and even saved him when Mizuki attempted to kill him.

"I've never been any use to anyone..."Idate said,tears falling from his eyes.

_'That's how I use to feel...'_Ren thought,remembering when she was rendered useless,not even being able to use a kunai,her brother always away on missions and no one could help her.

"Look at me I'm worthless!"Idate gritted out,"Everything I do goes wrong!Aoi always said it and he was right,I'd be better off dead!"he sobbed.

"STOP IT!"Naruto and Ren shouted.

"You just said it yourself!You still have one person who believes in you right!One person's enough,that's all anyone needs!"Naruto shouted.

"And don't even say your useless!"Ren shouted,"Look at you!The Wasabi's right-hand man!That position doesn't make you useless!It makes you important and Jirocho trusts you!You should of seen me when I was at the Academy,I was worse than Naruto-no offense Naruto-!And I could barely hold a kunai!"

"Exactly,so don't even think of quitting!Who says this race is over?You have no way of knowing how things are gonna turn out"Naruto encouraged.

"...Yeah but..."Idate said softly.

"On your feet!"Naruto encouraged,helping Idate to stand.

"Stop it Naruto!"Sakura objected,"He's still far too weak to move!"

"If he can't run then I'll carry him the whole way on my back if I have to!"Naruto said determinedly.

However,Idate pulled back,"But the other runner already reached Modoroki!"

Ren growled and grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him to eye level,"You're not quitting got it!Don't you _dare_ back out now"she hissed.

"Quit it you two!"Sakura said taking steps forward before a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura"Sasuke said in a warning tone.

"What are you doing?"she asked.

"Stay out of it,leave them"he replied,watching the scene with calculating eyes.

"Don't forget the Wasabi are counting on you...Jirocho is counting on you"she added,eyes narrowed dangerously into slits,"Don't let the Wagarashi rule for another four years,pull yourself together!"

She then released her hold on him,"If you quit now,you will loose your only chance to show someone they were right to depend on you"she finished gently and stepped back,leaving Naruto to do the rest.

"Come on!Show 'em what you've got!"Naruto encouraged.

Idate thought over their words and realized the truth behind them,a determined look settled over his face and he nodded,"I'll do it"he agreed,"But I'll need your help"

Sakura and Sasuke smiled at their accomplishment-the latter more smirking than smiling.

"Alright then!Let's shake a leg!"Exclaimed Naruto.

* * *

The next thing they knew,Naruto was carrying Idate out of the cave and into the rain on his back with the other three following close behind.

"So..."began Sakura,"You really were worse than Naruto?"she asked.

"Yep"was Ren's short answer.

"I didn't think that was possible and I don't remember seeing you at the Academy until when we were selected for teams"Sakura mused.

"Understandable,but do you remember a girl with short silver hair like Hinata's who was always twirling around a kunai?"

"Um,yeah,you mean the one who started out a total and utter failure but then got better a few months later?"Sakura asked.

"Yeah..."Ren said,"...That was me"

Sakura stared at her with wide eyes as they kept running,"Shut . Up!"she said disbelievingly.

Even Sasuke found that hard to believe,"Prove it"he said suspiciously.

Ren reached into her kunai holster and fished out a kunai then began twirling it around her fingers like she use to years ago.

Sasuke scoffed,"Touche"

* * *

**This one was considerably shorter than my latest ones but mostly because most of it was flash-backs and stuff,REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	33. Fight with Aoi

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's AND FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THINGS!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister  
**

"All the way up there?"Naruto groaned as he stood at the bottom of the steps of Modoroki Shrine with Idate on his back.

"Yep"answered Idate.

"That's pretty high"Naruto said,eying the many stairs,"How many steps are there anyway?"

"I'm not really sure"Idate shrugged,"That's why they call these stairs the Spirit Breaker"

"Heh!They do,do they?"scoffed Naruto,"Piece of cake,just hang on!HERE WE GO!"Naruto shouted as he sprinted up the sairs.

Meanwhile,the other three were still at the bottom.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me"Ren sighed,leaning against one of the gate poles.

"How does he do it?"Sakura asked,putting a hand on the other pole as they watched Naruto made his way to the top without any trouble.

"Well no-one ever accused that kid about not having energy..."Sasuke pointed out.

* * *

"Unbelievable!We made it!"Naruto cheered as he dropped to the ground and let Idate get off.

"Right,I'll take it the rest of the way"Idate told him,"You can take a break if you want"

"Huh?"Naruto looked up at him,"Oh now you don't need me anymore?"

"I have to do this,I can't have you guys running the whole race for me"Idate looked away,"What's the point?I have to run on my own two feet or else I haven't won!"hr answered before resuming the race.

"Hey,wait!Idate!"Naruto called after him.

_'I can do this,that medicine Sakura gave me is working!'_ he thought as he ran,suddenly,a wave of pain washed over him from his leg,"N!No pain,there's no pain!"He said determinedly as he continued running.

He ran to a rock and picked up an orb that had a tiger imprinted on it,"Here we go,I'M BACK IN THE RACE!"Idate shouted.

After running some more,Idate spotted Fukusuke running across the rope bridge.

"There he is"Idate smiled,"I've almost caught him!"just then,a bolt of electricity struck his chest and he fell to the ground.

"Well well,what a surprise"sneered Aoi,"I have to admit,I never thought you'd make it this far"

_'That's the blade of the Thunder Spirit'_ Idate thought as he noticed the handle in Aoi's hand.

Out of the corner of his eye,Aoi saw Fukusuke cross to the other side of the bridge and extended the blade and sliced though the ropes on the right side of the bridge,making the whole bridge tilt,then he moved on to the other side.

"What are you doing!"exclaimed Idate.

Aoi said nothing the cut the other rope.

"NO!STOP IT!"Idate shouted as he ran towards him but was kept back by another slice to his chest.

"Why do you even bother trying?"Aoi sneered,"No person on Earth can match the Blade of the Thunder Spirit,the sword wielded by the Second Hokage himself"Aoi smirked and held the blade in front of him,"But then again,you know all about it,don't you Idate?After all...your the one who stole it and brought it to me"

"You snake"Idate hissed,then balls of mud flew over his shoulder.

Aoi opened his umbrella to block the attack,"Mud balls huh?What is this a playground fight?"

"Sorry but I didn't have any kunai knives on me!"Naruto laughed.

"Naruto!"Idate said in surprise.

"You're gonna need more than an umbrella to catch the next ball I throw!"Naruto shouted at Aoi,"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"  
he shouted as his clones helped him create a Rasengan.

"Here I go!Get ready!"he called.

A few of Naruto's clones charged at Aoi who sliced through them with his blade.

"One more time!"Naruto said as another clone jumped onto his shoulders,which Aoi cut through also,but while it disappeared in smoke,Naruto came at him using the smoke as a cover.

Idate watched in wonder as Aoi's blade and Naruto's Rasengan clash with neither letting up,and watched Naruto be thrown back an hit with a senbon shower.

"I should of told you,this blade can cut through anything!"Aoi said smugly,"It even cuts through chakra as if it were water"

"Run Naruto!"Idate warned.

Aoi growled and pointed his sword at Idate,"I don't want to underestimate you again,this time I'll make it absolutely certain"

"Come on!"Naruto said,"What are you doing wasting your time with him?Your fight's with me remember!"

"Hmph,still at it aye?"Aoi asked,"How touching,defending each other,looking out for each other,pathetic nonsense"Aoi shot a meaningful look at Idate,"Only a weakling needs to depend on others"Aoi continued criticizing Idate then taunted him about how Ibiki saved him,going through torture and risking his life as well as returning the stolen scroll.

"What I really can't get over is that he did it all for your sake,his worthless little brother,someone who betrayed his own village...who's only ever thought of himself...who trusts no one...not even your brother Ibiki,your own brother who would have given his life for you,you don't even trust him do you?"

Idate didn't say a word as he remembered everything that had happened but glared at Aoi.

"You don't even trust the people in your own village enough to go back to them and admit what you've done"Aoi continued,"You trust nobody...and nobody trusts you"

Naruto got angrier and angrier with each word and glared hatefully at Aoi.

"You've learned your lessons well"he stated smugly,"I couldn't have asked for a better student...as a reward Idate I will kill you quickly!"Aoi shouted as he raised the sword above his head.

He moved to make a kill but found his blade was blocked by a couple of kunai thrown at him and he chuckled evilly.

"Idate!"shouted Sakura.

"Hey guys!"greeted Naruto happily,"Excellent timing!"

"Timing is everything!"Ren smirked.

"Don't sweat it Naruto"Sasuke said,"Jut sit back and leave this clown to me"he growled.

_'Ugh,how is it they never let me fight'_ Ren frowned.

Naruto scoffed,"Heh,this 'clown' is tougher than you think!"

_'Exactly!Let me at him!'_ she thought.

_"No"_Sasuke thought back firmly.

_"Fine then..."_

"It doesn't make a difference how many of you there are"Aoi sneered as he held up his sword,"You'll never defeat me,I'm Aoi of the Rain and I weld the Blade of the Thunder Spirit!"he boasted.

"Is that so..."Sasuke said coldly as he activated his Sharingan and got ready to make a Chidori,"Perfect,the Blade of the Thunder Spirit against my Chidori"he said as he made a Chidori and charged at Aoi,"Alright,let's find out which one of them is stronger!"He shouted as he charged.

Aoi held his sword up just in time to block Sasuke's attack,they clashed for a minute but he was thrown back,just as Naruto was.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai as he continued attacking Aoi who blocked with his sword.

"Heh,I see that the stories are true"Aoi said as he and Sasuke clashed again,"I've always heard that the last of the Uchiha clan was a hopeless loser unworthy of his family's name!"he taunted.

This angered Sasuke as Itachi's face flashed through his mind and he was thrown back again.

"Sasuke!"Ren cried out.

"Run you two!"Idate shouted at the girls,"He'll show no mercy!He will kill us all!Get away while you still can"

_'No mercy aye?We'll just see about that...'_Ren smirked as flames gathered around her hands.

"No way!"Sakura objected,Idate had a surprised look on his face,"We'll never abandon you!We have sworn to protect you!You can trust us Idate!"she urged.

"Yes well then,back to the matter at hand..."Aoi looked back at Idate,"Idate's little friend,time to start your journey ...to the next world"

"The girls prepared themselves to fight when Sasuke got up off the ground,"Take it back"he snarled,"Take back what you said!'

"What are you talking about?"Aoi asked.

"I'm warning you,don't mess with me!"Sasuke shouted as he made another Chidori,"I'm Sasuke of the Leaf Village,the last of the UCHIHA!"he growled and charged at Aoi again.

Aoi barely managed to block in time and his eyes grew wide at the sheer force behind the attack,and grew worried as he got pushed back.

Suddenly,the Chidori burst and everyone had to shield their eyes from the blast.

Sasuke screamed as Aoi had him in the air,being electrocuted by the sword then threw him onto the bridge.

Sakura threw a kunai at Aoi and rushed to Sasuke and attempted to get him up.

"It's a long way...to the bottom of the sea"Aoi smirked as he prepared to cut the bridge down.

"No!"Ren shouted as she launched herself in front of her friends and blocked Aoi's sword with her own.

"How interesting...Black Blood,the sword wielded by Hitomi Jigoku Hatake..."Aoi smirked,"And now by her daughter"he said,"However,I wonder where is it's counter part?"

_'huh?'_Ren thought confusedly but was thrown back onto the bridge that now swayed dangerously.

She got up and crawled her way to Sasuke and Sakura but her eyes grew wide as Aoi was about to severe the last ropes holding the bridge up.

"No leave them alone!"Idate shouted but was thrown back as Aoi pointed his sword at him and lightning flew at him.

"Idate!"Shouted Naruto.

Sakura turned around just in time to see Aoi cut one of the ropes.

The bridge tilted and Ren fell off as she struggled to hold on,as did Sasuke,Sakura tried to keep her hold Sasuke but he was too heavy,suddenly,she lost balance.

"AHHHHHHHH!"She screamed as she dropped from the cliff along with her other two team mates.

"SAKURA!"Naruto shouted,"NO!"

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was bad,I couldn't find away to put into words,the next chapter will be out later today,review please!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	34. Go Idate!

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's AND FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THINGS!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister  
**

_'Got to focus my chakra!'_Ren thought as she fell,she gathered her chakra at her feet and hands then flipped so she wasn't falling head first,she put her hand against the cliff as she put her feet on the rock and slowed down to a halt,just a few feet above the water,she turned to see that Sakura had done the same thing and had Sasuke under her arm but was struggling to maintain her position a few meters above her.

Sakura's hold on the rock loosened and she began to fall,"Ahhhhhhh!"she creamed as she fell towards the water.

"Got ya!"Ren said as she grabbed Sakura's wrist before she reached the water,"There's some rock jutting out from underneath us,ugh,hang on!"she then let go.

They fell a bit more and true to Ren's word,there was a flat rock a couple of feet above the water.

"Phew...that was really close"Sakura sighed.

"Mhm"Ren agreed as they kneeled next to Sasuke.

"You okay?Can you here me?"Sakura asked,Sasuke remained silent and didn't even open his eyes.

Ren watched as the cuts on her hands gradually healed and left no trace"Good luck Naruto"she whispered as she looked up to where Naruto and Idate were.

* * *

"Hate to break it to ya,but your poison won't work on me!"Naruto said as he pulled out the senbon"Go on,laugh!You're gonna pay for what you did to my friends!"

"Take it easy,I wouldn't want you feeling left out"Aoi sneered,"You'll join them soon enough!"

"Tch,I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you!"

Aoi narrowed his eyes,and extended the glowing blade of his sword.

_'Naruto'_Idate's eyes flicked worriedly to the boy.

_'What do I do?Rasengan won't work against that sword...'_Naruto thought then frantically shook his head,"That doesn't matter now!Sakura,Ren and Sasuke need me to help them!"he said out loud.

Aoi scoffed,"Still wanna play the hero huh?Forget about it,they were dead once they hit rock bottom!"

"Zip it!Multi SHadow Clone Jutsu!"he shouted as hundreds of Narutos surrounded Aoi.

"Well...not a bad trick there kid"Aoi said,"but it's not gonna help you run away!"

"Whatever pal!Who said anything about running!"Naruto said as he and his clones attacked Aoi from all sides.

Aoi cut down most of the clones when he noticed the real Naruto was having a clone make another Rasengan with two others standing guard.

"It's useless Naruto!"Idate shouted,"That jutsu won't work on him!"he warned as Aoi got closer and closer.

"Better listen"Aoi smirked as he cut down the clones and Rasengan.

"Naruto!"Idate called.

"You're no better than that Uchiha failure "sneered Aoi,"Is there anyone in Konoha who's not a complete idiot?"

"...Shut up already...I'm saving them you hear me!"Naruto gritted out as he struggled to get up.

"You don't honestly think they're alive after that fall do you?"Aoi said smugly,"You should of run while you had the chance.

"Ugh...I won't...ngh...I won't abandon my friends!"He groaned as he got to his feet,"I'll never run away!"He said determinedly,"I haven't forgotten my answer to the Tenth Question!"

"Tch,what are you even talking about"Aoi said.

"One more time!"Naruto ordered as a clone ran up and helped him with another Rasengan,"TAKE THIS!"He shouted as he flew at him.

"Little fool"Aoi muttered.

"RASENGAN!"

Aoi cut through the Rasengan again and threw Naruto back.

"Naruto!"Idate shouted as Naruto tumbled twice before skidding back.

"You still don't get it"Aoi said as Naruto faced him again,"You have no chance of winning!"

"Jerk!"Naruto shouted as he glared at Aoi who chuckled evilly,Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed there was something small on the blade of the sword,'_What is that?Sasuke must've made a crack on it!That's it,if I just aim for that...'_he slowly got back on his feet,_'...I can win!'_

"What,haven't had enough yet?"Aoi asked,"Come on kid give it up already!"

"Aw shut up!"Naruto snapped,"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"he shouted and his clones appeared beside him"This is it!Sasuke gave me this chance,and I'm not gonna waste it!"

"Naruto..."muttered Idate,remembering how he saved him from falling off the ravine,how Sasuke and Naruto fended off the Rain ninja on the boat,how Sakura grabbed the mast and swore they'd protect him,and how Ren pretty much threatened him not to quit,"I've got to do something..."he muttered.

"This is bordering on RIDICULOUS!"Aoi shouted,"I've always hated people who don't know when they should quit"

"This is as far as you go!"Naruto exclaimed,two of his clones charged and threw shuriken at Aoi who blocked them with ease.

Idate helped Naruto by distracting Aoi for a few moments,which allowed Naruto to get a few more clones to distract Aoi.

"Up here!"Naruto called from the air with his Rasengan in his palm,"RASENGAN!"he shouted as Aoi moved to block the attack,however,this time Naruto wasn't thrown back,the Rasengan broke the sword and Naruto launched it at Aoi.

"This can't be happening!"Aoi exclaimed as he spun through the air and fell head first off the cliff where the rest of Team 7 was.

Ren and Sakura saw Aoi yelling and fell head first into the water with a splash.

"Naruto!"They smiled.

"Naruto"Began Idate,"I don't believe it,that was really incredible!"

"Hehehe...yeah well-"he suddenly remembered something,"Sakura!"he said as he and Idate ran to the edge of the cliff.

"Naruto!"yelled Sakura's unmistakable voice,"Idate!"

"You're alive right?!"Ren shouted next.

"Hahaha,their fine"Naruto smiled.

"They're still alive"Idate smiled surprised.

"Sasuke's fine too!"Ren shouted.

"HOLD ON!I'LL HAVE YOU OUT OF THERE IN NO TIME!"Naruto shouted back.

"Forget us!"Ren snapped,"Go finish the race!Time's almost up!"

"That's right..."Naruto said,"But what about this bridge?"he looked at the bridge's roped which now hung vertically.

"Leave that to me"Idate said as he jumped up and lay across the top rope,"If you cut the rope we'll be on the other side in two seconds"

"Yeah I got ya"Naruto said before copying Idate.

"You know I...I never really thought that highly of myself,but even when I didn't,Boss Jirocho always put his faith in me...that never happened before,no one trusted me with anything...and that's exactly why I wanted to win this race for him,no matter what was standing in my way"he smiled,"But it turned out wanting it wasn't enough,there were so many times I lost hope...but whenever that happened,you guys always risked your lives for me,no matter useless I'd become...Naruto,forgive me...I should have trusted you guys right from the beginning"

"So what are you telling me this now for?"Naruto asked,"Save that kind of stuff for after you've crossed the finish line!"he laughed.

"Hehehe,yeah,your right!"Idate agreed,he then reached into his pocket and fumbled around for a little while,"Here,use this"he said,holding out his pocket knife to Naruto.

"Idate!"Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the knife.

"Let's do it"Idate smiled.

"Okay!"agreed Naruto as he flipped the knife out and cut through the rope.

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!"the boys yelled as they sailed throught the air to the other side.

"AHHHH!"Exclaimed Idate,"NARUTO WE'RE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE ROCKS!"

"Don't worry,I'm on it!"Naruto laughed as he gathered chakra at his feet,when they landed on the rock,they let go of the rope and Naruto caught Idate,"Come on just a little bit more!"he urged as he launched them to the top of the cliff.

"Hehehe"Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"WAY TO GO NARUTO!"Sakura waved.

"NOW HURRY UP AND GET TO THE FINISH LINE!"Ren shouted.

"SIT TIGHT YOU TWO!I'LL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!"Naruto called back,"Alright,let's get going Idate!"he said to Idate.

"Right!"

* * *

"Here he comes!It's Idate from the Wasabi family!"Someone in the crowd shouted as Idate ran past them with cheers coming from everywhere.

"What the?"Fukusuke said as he turned around and saw Idate quickly gaining on him.

"Idate!"Jirocho smiled.

Idate had a determined look on his face and pushed himself to run faster.

Fukusuke growled and pushed himself to run faster.

"I'm not gonna lose"Idate told himself,"No matter what happens,I'm not going to lose!"he said as he ran even faster than before,"I'm not goiving up...till THE END OF THE END!"He shouted as he ran so fast that he was almost a blur and was close to Fukusuke.

"Forget it!No-one's pulling ahead of me now!Not when I've come so far!"Fukusuke growled.

"Alright!"  
"He's doing it!"Cheered the Wasabi family.

Fukusuke's eyes flicked to Idate,who was now pretty much beside him,'_He's right beside me!I won't lose you little runt!' _he thought as he pushed himself faster.

"Come on Idate!"Jirocho cheered,"Come on you can do it!"

_'Boss...'_Idate thought as he closed his eyes and ran faster.

"Keep going!"Naruto called from the top of the red gate,"IDATE!"

Encouragement from both his boss and friend seemed to trigger something inside Idate,his eyes snapped open and he seemed to fly past Fukusuke and across the finish line.

At first,everyone was silent,not being able to believe it,then someone began to clap and soon enough,the whole crowd was cheering.

Fukusuke sighed then fell to his knees and collapsed in exhaustion.

Idate slowly made his way to the shrine,took out his orb and placed it on the small red pillow and dropped down to sit on the floor,"I did it"he smiled and lay down on his back before laughing happily.

"Idate"

"Huh?"Idate sat up and turned around to see Jirocho and two others of the the Wasabi family.

"That was a good race son"Jirocho congratulated,"You did very well"he smiled.

"Please sir,forgive me,I am truly sorry"Idate bowed.

"Why apologize?"questioned Jirocho,"You are the winner of the race,you do realize that don't you?"he asked kindly.

"No boss,please let me speak,I beg of you,I really do want to apologize,I'm truly sorry!"he said before bowing again.

"You're not making any sense,you really are an odd one aren't you?"Jirocho smiled.

"You did very well Idate"  
"You really came through"said the other two people.

Well go on then"Jirocho held his hand out towards the door of the shrine,"This is your day,they're all waiting for you"

"Right"Idate stood up and walked outside to the cheering crowd.

He smiled bashfully and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"The winner!Idate Morino,representing the Wasabi family!"announced the judge(?).

Everyone cheered.

"Yay!"exclaimed Sakura,Naruto had rescued the rest of his team before coming to the shrine.

Naruto smiled proudly,"Well that's that,I guess he finally did it!"

He looked at Ren who was supporting Sasuke,"I did a pretty good job didn't I!"

"You sure did"Ren laughed as Sakura kept cheering,

"Wait what's going on?"Naruto asked,Ren narrowed her eyes as the leader of the Wagarashi began speaking to Jirocho.

"They're saying that Fukusuke wins because Idate rode on your back,they say you have to run the race on your own two feet"she said,listening to what they were saying over the roar of the crowd,"Wait hang on!"she said as another man approached,"That Lord is saying there's no such rule...and that there won't be a Wagarashi family anymore because of all the bad things they've done!"

"YAY!"they cheered along with the crowd.

* * *

"I wanna thank you for all your help Naruto"Idate said as Team 7 prepared to go on board the boat that would take them back to Konoha.

"Yeah well...it was my pleasure!"Stuttered Naruto.

Just then,Ibiki walked down the gang plank,"I've come to get the wounded"he said.

"Ibiki-sensei!"Sakura exclaimed as they looked back at him.

"Niisan!"exclaimed Idate.

"Where is the wounded?"Ibiki repeated,paying them no heed.

"He's right over here!"Naruto pointed to Sasuke who was being carried on a stretcher.

"Let's getting him on the boat then"

"Oh...r-right"Naruto stuttered,walking with Ren on board after Sasuke.

"Um,excuse me..."Sakura asked.

"What is it?"Ibiki asked.

"Oh,nevermind..."Sakura lowered her head and followed her friends.

Ibiki watched the Genin board the boat and made a move to follow them.

"Niisan!"Idate said,stopping Ibiki in his tracks,"Niisan,hold on!"

"Who are you,only one person called me that"Ibiki said coldly before looking over his shoulder,"And he died three years ago"he said,fully facing him.

At first no one said anything and all that could be heard was the waves and seagulls.

_'Niisan...I've figured out the answer to your Tenth Question...I'll never betray a comrade again'_ Idate thought determinedly,it was Ibiki who was the Proctor for his Chuunin Exam,and he was failed,along with everyone else who stayed in the room instead of leaving,_'I know what it means now to trust others'_

Ibiki said nothing and walked back up to the boat,hiding the smile on his face as Idate bowed behind him_,'You've grown up well...' _

Idate straightened up as the boat began to move.

"So long Idate!"Naruto called.

"See ya later Idate!"Ren said.

"Yeah,Yeah,We'll see you again someday,you take care!"Sakura shouted.

"You got it!"Idate waved to them,"You guys come back anytime!"

"Hey Boss,take care of yourself okay!"Naruto said to Jirocho.

"Yeah"the man nodded.

"Bye bye!"Naruto waved.

"Sayonara!"Ren said.

"So long!"Sakura shouted.

Ibiki leaned against the mast and watched the Genin before watching Naruto,_'Always interesting this kid,it's no wonder the Fifth Hokage has taken a shine to him'_

"Naruto!Thanks again!"Idate shouted,running beside the boat.

"Idate!Next time I see ya we better spar a little!"Naruto said,running to the back of the boat.

"Oi Ren!"Sakura whispered to her friend.

"Hm?"

"Go check if Sasuke is okay"the pinkette said,gesturing to where Sasuke sat against the railing.

"Why don't you?"

Sakura frowned and shoved her towards him,"Because you both have a thing for each other!"

Ren glared which Sakura retailed by a smug smirk,and so she gave in and huffed,"Fine"she said walking to the Uchiha,"The things you do for your friends"she sighed,"Hey Sasuke,are you okay?"she asked sitting beside him.

"I'm fine"he said,less coldly than usual,_'I see that the stories are true,I'd always heard that the last of the great Uchiha clan was a hopeless loser unworthy of his family's name' _he remembered Aoi's words,_"I wasn't able to beat him"_he glared at Naruto,_"But Naruto...Naruto was!"_

Ren didn't like where this was going,"Don't think about what Aoi said.."she gently leaned in and kissed him,"...We all know your stronger than that"she said softly,giving him a meaningful look before getting up and going over to where Naruto was still waving.

Despite what Ren said,Sasuke was still restless,_'If I can't even beat Naruto...how am I suppose to beat Itachi...'_

* * *

**Sasuke's going to Pedo-snake soon -_- This will not end well,REVIEW PLEASE!**_  
_

**-Midnightraven323  
**


	35. Naruto VS Sasuke

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's AND FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THINGS!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister  
**

"You're going to be okay,you know your injury could of been much more serious"Sakura chattered as she placed a flower beside Sasuke and fixed up his bandages,"Ren said she'll come visit later and Naruto was relieved to"she said before sitting down.

At the mention of Naruto's name,Sasuke grew uneasy. Aoi's words never left his mind,re-playing over and over again.

"So a...you must be hungry,is there anything special you wanna eat?"she asked but received no reply,"I'll go pick something up for you!"she smiled,and left. Truth be told,she actually just wanted to get away from the suddenly dark aura that surrounded her comrade.

Sasuke stayed in the same sitting position for what seemed like forever before letting out a sigh of frustration and falling against his pillow,putting his hands behind his head and glaring at the ceiling.

He frowned and rested on his side.

Itachi's face appeared in his mind,_"Go away,you don't interest me at moment"_  
Then Jiraiya's,_"Naruto and Ren are the ones your really after..."_

Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes...

After an hour-or not even-of sleep,he opened his eyes and sat up tiredly then heard two sets of footsteps coming to his looked at his door and saw two familiar silhouettes standing out side,then he heard _his_ voice.

"Yo Sakura,Ren!I'm here!"he heard Naruto's voice and snarled,_'Naruto...'_

"Hey"Ren greeted as she walked into his room and stood by the window,followed by Sakura who sat back down on the stool beside his bed,clutching a paper bag.

"I brought you some apples"she said,pulling out the red fruit from the bag,"You like them right?Here,don't they look delicious?"she put the bag down and looked around,"That's weird,I wonder where I put that knife I had before..."

"It's right in front of you Sakura!"Naruto said as he came up behind her.

"Oh"

"Haha,You're so lame,getting scatter-brained just 'cause you're around Sasuke!"

"I don't like Sasuke anymore!"Sakura argued.

Ren watched as her team mates continued bickering then saw Sasuke's expression change as he glared at Naruto,_'Something's wrong...' _

"Jeez Naruto will ya knock it off!"Sakura snapped._  
_

Sasuke frowned when he had a flash-back of Naruto pummeling Gaara,then growled when he had another one of when he summoned Gamabunta.

"Okay,Okay!You don't have to hit me!"Naruto said.

"Keep it down you guys!Were in a hospital"Ren laughed.

By now Naruto was sprawled across the floor with Sakura peeling an apple with the knife and Ren was leaned against a wall,twirling around a kunai- something that had become a habit of hers.

_"You are still too weak"_Itachi had said,_"You don't have enough hate,and you know something...you never will" _Sasuke snarled.

"There,peeled and ready,I'll just cut it so it's easier to eat"Sakura said.

"Sakura,be honest,who _peels_ and _cuts _an _apple_?"Ren asked dryly.

"It's easier to eat!"Sakura argued. Ren shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alright I'll take your word for it"she said.

"Here,wanna try one?"Sakura offered to Sasuke.

He glared and swiped it away. Ren held the kunai still and stared wide-eyed at him as Sakura looked surprise.

"Ow!"Naruto exclaimed as the plate broke over his head and jumped up in surprise,"What the?What the heck's goin' on!"

"..."Ren remained silent but looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Sasuke..."Sakura said,a little shocked and afraid.

Sasuke snapped out of it then shot Naruto a dark look.

"H-hey,what's with that look?"Naruto stuttered,"Y-you don't have to glare at me like that!"

Sakura looked worriedly between the boys and jumped slightly when Ren stood behind her,watching the exchange.

"You,Naruto"Sasuke said.

"Yeah I'm listenin' "Naruto said,his hands clenched into fists.

"I want you to fight me,fight me now"he demanded.

"What!"gasped Ren.

"What!We're in a hospital. You just got patched up by Bachan!"Naruto objected,"What are you talking about?"

"Shut up and FIGHT!"Sasuke said,activating his Sharingan.

Naruto gasped in surprise.

_"Sasuke..."_Ren thought warningly,looking at his Curse Mark but he ignored her.

"Do you really think you saved me?"he continued,"I don't care if she's the Fifth Hokage,you shouldn't have gotten her involved in this"

"What!"demanded Naruto.

Sasuke threw the bed sheet off and got off the bed and glared at Naruto,"After all,you did say you wanted to fight. Well now it looks like you got your chance"he smirked,"That is unless...you've chickened out"

"Quit it guys!"Ren snapped,"Sasuke don't do this!"

"Naruto say something!"Sakura said desperately,jumping off her seat,"This is crazy!"

The corners of Naruto's mouth curved upwards into a smile,"Actually this is perfect,I was just thinking about how I wanted to kick your butt!"he said to Sasuke.

"Hey,why don't you guys talk about this!"Sakura said nervously.

"This stupid rivalry has gone too far!"Ren agreed.

The boys payed no heed to them and Sasuke jerked his head towards the door,"Follow me"he walked out with Naruto following.

"Wh-what do we do?"Sakura said distressingly.

"I...I don't know"Ren said,staring at the place where both boys had stood.

* * *

The boys walked to the flat roof top where white sheets hung drying. Sasuke stopped walking at the far end,by the wire fence surrounding the roof.

_'What's this weird feeling,my belly feels weird and...and I'm getting chills!'_ Naruto thought,"Heh!"

"Hn,what's so funny?"Sasuke asked,his voice void of all emotion.

"I'm not laughing 'cause it's funny,I'm laughing 'cause I'm siked"Naruto said,"'Cause I know...that today's the day when I finally beat you!"

"Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled,"What did you say?Don't talk nonsense,Dobe "

"I won't be a Dobe after I win today,will I?"

Sakura and Ren stood in the doorway and arrived just in time to hear what Sasuke said next.

"You...A baka like you has no business acting all high and mighty!"

"Ha!"Naruto laughed,"What happened to the calm,controlled Sasuke?Am I makin' ya nervous!"he smirked,"It looks like you picked a fight with me and now you're too scared to go through with it!Is that it?"

"Let's just do this"Sasuke smirked confidently.

"Put on your headband and we will,I'll wait"

"Not to worry,I don't need that thing"

"Just do it!Come on!"Naruto growled.

"There's no reason to put it on"Sasuke smirked and jerked his thumb to his forehead,"'Cause you won't be able to land a scratch on my forehead"

Naruto shook his head"That's not the point,come on,you know putting your head band on is a testament of fighting on equal terms as a Leaf shinobi!"Naruto said,holding his own.

"There you go,acting all high and mighty again!You don't honestly believe that we're equals?"

"Heck yeah I do!All this time I've never once thought I was superior to you in anyway!"

"You're a complete embarrassment!"Sasuke shouted.

"Only because next to me you're embarrassing how weak you are,isn't that right Sasuke?"

Naruto and Sasuke charged each other and exchanged blows, relying entirely on taijutsu. Sasuke landed most of the blows thanks to his Sharingan, but Naruto managed to make a couple of impressive comebacks through deception: He stood so that the sun's light blinded Sasuke,

"Don't get cocky and let your guard down!"Sasuke shouted.

_'Naruto...'_Sakura thought worriedly as Sasuke continually punched Naruto.

"I've just about had enough of this!"Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke attacked again.

Naruto and Sasuke came apart for a moment and caught their breath. Both were panting hard from the fight.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"Naruto shouted,his clones appearing beside him.

Sasuke still managed to avoid most of the clones' attacks thanks to his Sharingan, but three clones pierced his defense and kicked him up into the air,he did a few handsigns and didn't notice Naruto coming from above him.

"Uzumaki Barrage!"

Sasuke quickly performed the handsigns for Fire Style:Fire ball Jutsu, blocking Naruto's final Barrage hit with his elbow. Sasuke fired Fire balls down towards the mass of shadow clones below and nothing could be seen in the swirling flames besides the clouds of smoke caused by most of the shadow clones' defeat.

"No!Naruto!"Sakura exclaimed as Ren kept the flames away from burning them.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the center of the flames began to swirl around,due to the swirl of chakra made by Naruto's creation of a Rasengan.

_'What jutsu is that?'_ Sasuke thought as he saw the unfamiliar jutsu. His brows furrowed as he made a Chidori.

"Please stop this!"Sakura begged as Sasuke and Naruto rushed at each other with their attacks.

"That's it!"Ren snarled as she and Sakura rushed out back to back between the boys:Sakura in front of Naruto's Rasengan and Ren in front of Sasuke's Chidori,"Stop!"

_'Too late!'_ Sasuke thought bitterly as his Chidori moved closer and closer.

_'Can't...stop!'_ Naruto thought.

Just as if it seemed the attacks would follow through,two hands shot out just in time to grab Naruto and Sasuke's wrist and hurled them towards two rooftop water silos. A move that had saved both kunoichis' lives.

"Niisan!"Ren shouted in pure shock.

_'Kakashi-sensei!'_ Naruto thought.

_'Naruto...was that...' _Kakashi thought as he remembered the jutsu Naruto had performed moments before.

Both boys landed with a crash against the water silos.

"What do you think you're doing out here?"Kakashi asked suspiciously and tilted his head to the side,"That was a little intense for just a sparring match wasn't it?What's wrong with you"he then saw there was a hole where Naruto's jutsu hit and water was flowing out,_'No doubt about it...that jutsu...was the Rasengan. But Naruto mastering that jutsu...how is that possible'_

* * *

When Sasuke pulled his arm out from where his jutsu hit,a gaping hole was left and a torrent of water gushed out. Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto on his hands and knees.

"What were you thinking?"Kakashi scolded,"Were you really going to kill him Sasuke?"

Sasuke's smirk left his face when he looked up and saw his sensei sitting on the silo above him,"You really have to watch this superiority you have"Kakashi said,"That Chidori...it was no the size you'd aim at a comrade from the Leaf Village"he said in a firm voice.

Sakura stood still,looking back and forth between the boys when a voice snapped her out of it.

"That...was the _stupidest_ thing we could've done..."Ren said.

"Wh-what?"Sakura asked,her eyes wide.

Ren looked at her seriously,"Sakura,you do realize if either of those attacks actually _hit_ us and Ni-I mean Kakashi-sensei hadn't arrived...we would be dead"

Sakura eye's widened to the size of tea cups once she realized the truth behind the words,_'They could of _killed_ us...'_

* * *

**All this and Sound Four is on the way too...REVIEW!**_  
_

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	36. Invitations from the Sound:Goodbye

**Summary:What if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's AND FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THINGS!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister  
**

Now that Sasuke had gone off somewhere,it was only the other three left with Kakashi. He watched Naruto's face keep an angry expression before hearing sounds of sobbing. Kakashi looked down to see Sakura sobbing with Ren trying to console her.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei..."she sobbed,the thought of being so close to death had really shaken her up.

Kakashi sighed,"Well...so much for team work...I'm assuming it was you who taught him that technique?"he asked suddenly,"You don't think he's maybe a little young to be handling that jutsu?After all...he could of killed Sasuke...I know you want to protect him from the Akatsuki,but still...to entrust him with a jutsu like that"

"Aren't you a fine one to talk"Jiraya scoffed,leaning on the other side of the silo,"Teaching the Chidori to someone like Sasuke...I knew he was a hot-head,but I never imagined he would would use a jutsu that powerful against a comrade from his own village"he said skeptically,"Obviously there's bad blood between them but where in the world does it come from?"

"It's nothing we haven't see before"Kakashi answered.

"Meaning what?"Jiraiya looked at him.

"Oh come on,when you think about it,their relationship isn't much different than the one you had with Orochimaru"

Jiraiya scoffed,"I see..."

Kakashi looked at Naruto who was still on his knees with the same angry and determined expression,"To Naruto,Sasuke is a comrade and a rival at the same time. In fact,it's the competition between them that keeps him going,that's why he won't stand for it when Sasuke tries to belittle him. He's been dogging Sasuke's steps every inch of the way,since their first days at the Academy" Kakashi explained as Naruto got up,"As far as Naruto's concerned what you and I think doesn't matter. There is only one person who's approval he really cares about...Sasuke"he paused,"On the other hand it's hard for Sasuke to watch Naruto strength and skills develope at such an astonishing rate. He's come along so fast,Sasuke must feel like he's standing still...Naruuto has something powerful driving him on...and so does Sasuke."

"You mean revenge"Jiraiya interupted,"His hatred of Itachi may be driving him on too fast"

"Sasuke can't acknowledge Naruto's abilities,he's afraid if he_ does_ acknowledge them,it somehow diminishes his own"Kakashi sighed,"It could be hard work maintaining a rivalry"

"Well it's not a very healthy rivalry"Jiraiya scoffed,"It's time I gave somebody a talking to"

"Right I'll leave Naruto to you then"Kakashi said standing up,"Well,I have a mission,and then there's that Chidori business"he said before jumping down and landing in front of the two kunoichi,"Sakura,it'll be alright,don't you worry,I'll soon have them back to their old selves again,cheer up okay?"Kakashi assured,"As for you young lady"he gave a pointed look to his sister,"We'll talk about this later"he said before departing.

Ren sighed_,'Wonderful,I'm gonna get a lecture about who knows what...'_

"What is it Naruto?"Sakura asked as Naruto landed beside them.

"Listen guys..."Naruto grit out,refusing to meet their eyes,"This is between me and Sasuke,stay out of it"

* * *

Meanwhile,Sasuke sat against a tree,remembering his fight with Itachi..._"You are still to weak...you don't have enough hate. And you know something?You never will..." _Oh how Itachi's words made his blood boil,and Aoi's too.

Unknown to him,the Sound Four were watching him from a distance.

Sakon chuckled evilly,"I like that look in his eye"he smirked,"Alright then,shall we?"

Back to Sasuke...

Sasuke sat there,still thinking when wire suddenly wrapped around him. He growled and looked up to see it was Kakashi holding the other end of the wire.

"What's this all about?"he asked irritably,struggling against the wire.

"Sorry,but I knew you wouldn't want to sit still for a lecture so I figured I had to pin you down"Kakashi said nonchalantly.

With the Sound...

"The one with him is Kakashi,I've heard about him"The one with six arms,Kidomaru said,"His sister is also the one with the other Curse Mark"

With Sasuke...

"Tch"he scoffed.

"Let it go"Kakashi said firmly,"You've got to forget about revenge"

"What!"Sasuke growled.

"Believe me,in this kind of work I've met a lot of guys who feel the way you do,trust me"Kakashi began,"For those who follow the path of revenge...it never ends well" he waited for his student to say something but received nothing else but a glare,"You'll only tear yourself apart,and even if you succeed and you get your revenge,what will you have then?Nothing. Emptiness"

"Shut up!"Sasuke snapped,"What makes you think you know anything about it!It's easy for you to talk you have no idea!"

"Easy..."Kakashi soothed,"Just try to calm down"

"Maybe if I was to kill the most important people in _your_ life,everyone who ever meant anything,maybe then I'd listen to you,because maybe then you'd have some idea of how I feel!"Sasuke shouted.

"Hm,that's an interesting theory...but I'm afraid you're a little late to put it to the test"Kakashi said,"Everyone you are talking about has already been killed...all except one,and you wouldn't bring yourself to kill her,even if you tried"

Sasuke's eyes widened at what Kakashi said,_'...all except one,and you wouldn't bring yourself to kill her,even if you tried'_

"I've been around longer than you have kid"Kakashi continued,"And I've seen my share of troubles. You're not the only one who knows what it's like to lose somebody" Sasuke hung his head_,_"So...neither of us has lead a charmed life exactly have we?Still,we're not all that bad off. At least you and I have been lucky enough to find new comrades to fill the void"

The faces of his team mates filled Sasuke's mind.

"Anyway,I do know how you feel"Kakashi dropped the end of the wire and the ties fell limp,"with the Chidori,you have been granted a gift of awesome power...it's not a power to be used against your comrades ,or to seek vengeance...I think in your heart of hearts,you know what it's for"Kakashi took a breath to finish,"Okay,end of lecture,you decide whether what I'm saying hits the mark or not"he said before disappearing.

With the Sound...

"Could make things trickier with that shinobi hanging around"Kidomaru said,watching Kakashi leave,"We better hold off for a bit"

"Well if you're so scared of him why don't I just go in by myself,he doesn't look that tough to me"the red-haired girl,Tayuya,huffed.

"I'm with you"Sakon smirked,"I bet the two of us could tear that Leaf shinobi apart"

"Did I sound like I wanted your help?"Tayuya snapped,"Butt out bird-brain"

"Man it's no wonder you've never had a boyfriend"the last one,Jirobo said,"You're such a b-"

"Shut it fatso!"

* * *

Kakashi stood in his bedroom,he stood staring at Team 7's photo when a knock came at his door and Ren poked her head in.

"Hey,so how did Sasuke's lecture go?"she inquired.

Kakashi sighed,"He said that maybe if he killed everyone important to me,who ever meant anything to me...then maybe I would know how he felt"he said quietly.

"So what did you say?"she asked,perching on the end of his bed.

"I told him that it was an interesting theory,but he was too late to try it"He picked up a portrait of the the Hatake family,Sakumo had an arm around his wife Hitomi a raven-haired woman who in turn was holding a bundle in her arms(baby Ren) while Kakashi stood in front of their father,"Everyone who he was talking about was already dead...except you"

"Oh..."Ren said quietly,"I'll go check on him..."_'Our team is falling apart...where did all the good times go?'_

The entire team was thinking the same thing,everything was falling to pieces._  
_

* * *

By now night was falling and Sasuke was still in the same spot Kakashi left him.

"What do I do?"he growled as the faces of his comrades appeared in his mind,followed by an image of Itachi,"What do I do!"

Sasuke got to his feet quickly when four people dropped in front of him,it was no other than Sound Four. He frowned when he noticed he was surrounded with them standing on various branches around him.

_'What the...'_Ren thought as she saw four people surround Sasuke from her place on a rooftop.

"Okay who are you?"Out with it!"he demanded.

Kidomaru smirked,"We're the Sound Ninja Four,I'm Kidomaru of the East Gate" he introduced.

"And I'm Sakon of the West Gate"Sakon said next.

"I am Jirobo of the South Gate"Jirobo said in a deep voice.

"And I'm Tayuya of the North Gate"Tayuya said last.

At first,there was nothing but silence. Then all of a sudden they charged at Sasuke. He dodged, blocked and parried all of their attacks and managed to throw Jirobou and Kidoumaru into Sakon and Tayuya. The smoke cleared and four logs were left in a pile. He realized they're fakes and looked behind him to see the quartet looking bored.

"Before we go another round I should warn you...you might want to think about it,I'm in a really bad mood" Sasuke warned.

Sakon chuckled and smirked,"Stop your prattling you little weakling" he crooked a finger at him,"Come on kid,we're waiting,I wanna play Do-re-mi on those ribs of your's until they CRACK! Get ready!"he called as Sasuke jumped toward them.

When Sakon moved to attack him,Sasuke quickly wrapped the wire Kakashi left around Sakon's leg,forcing him onto a wooden rooftop.

_'He's got my leg...'_Sakon thought bitterly. Sasuke threw a kick which was blocked, a punch which was blocked, and another kick which was also blocked. Now with all of his limbs occupied, Sasuke had an open shot at Sakon. As Sasuke's fist neared him,Sakon was caught off-guard but then smirked.

"Let's have a little music shall we?"he asked then suddenly shouted out,"Do!"

'_What the!'_ Sasuke thought as he was thrown back several feet.

_'Woah...'_Ren thought as she watched the fight.

Sakon then said "Re", knocking Sasuke back into a tree,'_Where is he attacking from!' _Sasuke thought.

"Hm..."Sakon thought for a bit,"Your bones ring with a nice low tone...but why don't we reach for a sharper reverberation?Yeah..."

Sasuke barely managed to avoid Kidomaru's attack but then got hit by a web spit out from his mouth then got thrown to Jirobou who knocked him towards Sakon.

"I think we'll go with a Mi-Fa-So combination now"he thought out loud as Sasuke came towards him.

Before Sakon landed the combo,Sasuke dodged and kicked him into the air.

"What!"Sakon exclaimed.

"I've had enough!"Sasuke shouted as he proceeded to do the Lion's Barrage.

* * *

At Ichiraku's Ramen stand,Sakura sat beside Naruto,a bowl of ramen in front of them both.

"Hey what's wrong?"Naruto asked as Sakura had fallen silent at the topic of Sasuke,Naruto had asked if she knew why he and Ren seemed more...distant,the latter spending more and more time training or hanging around with Anko.

"Naruto..."Sakura began nervously,"I promised them I wouldn't tell you this but...this is all that Orochimaru's fault"she confessed quietly,"Kakashi-sensei said that everything was fine and I wish I could believe him but...when Sasuke was fighting Gaara,and today,he had that same look in his eye, and Ren...it may not look like it but she's a lot more distant,she still hangs around us and seems normal but something's a bit...off,like when she was fighting in the Chunin Exams,both her opponents had passed out from the pain...I don't know what to do"she said softly.

At first,Naruto was silent,then he looked away,"Orochimaru huh?Yeah I ran into him not to long ago"

"You did!"exclaimed Sakura,"But where?"

"When I was off searching for Bachan Tsunade...he went up against Ero-sennin and Bachan at the same time,he was incredibly powerful...that guy is bad news"Naruto explained.

"This is not good"Sakura said worriedly.

"Huh?"Naruto asked,"Come on!Everything will be fine!"Naruto said before digging into his bowl of ramen,Sakura looked at him with surprise,"They would never let a guy like that sink his claws into them!They're already pretty strong,it's not like they need any more power!"he said in between slurps of ramen,"Don't worry I guarantee it!"he assured as he finished his bowl.

* * *

"What does Lord Orochimaru want with this kid?"Sakon scoffed,holding up Sasuke's leg as the smoke cleared,"I don't see what the big deal is,Kimimaro would have been much better,ah well"he sighed,"You spend all of your life in a dump of a village like this place and you'll turn out mediocre at best,never realizing your strength"

_'Why...?'_Sasuke thought,_'All my barrages were blocked,this guy...it's like it never hit him!'_

"If you just keep playing ninja with all of your friends here,you'll continue to rot on the vine"Sakon continued,just then,Tayuya dropped down,holding a struggling Ren by her hair.

"Your acting like a fool,you should come with us,"she told Sasuke before turning to Sakon,"Hey Sakon,look at what I found"she pulled Ren's head back,"The other one Lord Orochimaru wants- "she was cut off by a swift punch to her face,making her release her grip.

"Only bitches go for the hair"Ren hissed before both hers and Sasuke's Curse Marks flared up.

"Lord Orochimaru offers you both power"Tayuya continued,glaring at Ren as she wiped some blood off her face,"He said there would be no point in us taking you by force,you have to decide"

"This is turning out to be a real pain,let's go,what's it gonna be!"Sakon said impatiently as Jirobo moved towards them,"Are you in. Or. Out!"he said,throwing Sasuke into a wall.

Ren flinched but kept her cool,"Easy choice,I'm OUT!"she said before disappearing in a swirl of wind,_'Thank Kami Anko-sensei taught me how to do that!'_

"Why that little b-!"Tayuya started.

"Easy Tayuya!"Sakon soothed,"Sasuke is the one Lord Orochimaru really wants right now,she was just a bonus we could get some other time"

"Hmph!"Tayuya scoffed.

"So what do you say kid?"Sakon asked as Sasuke slid to the ground then addressed the others,"If this runt makes me wait any longer I'm gonna ring his little neck!Tayuya the girl will be all yours!"

"Come and try it!"Sasuke challenged. The Sound Four watched as his Curse Mark spread across half his body and his Sharingan activated.

_'Oh Kami not again!'_ Ren thought as she locked the door to her room just as her mark started throbbing. She watched in shock as for the first time,black marks spread across her body too,_'He must be really mad..'_ she thought,curling up in a corner,waiting for the pain to go away.

"Ah the Curse Mark"Sakon looked down at Sasuke,"Kinda hurts doesn't it?"

Sasuke growled and sprung at him,only to be shoved back into the wall as Sakon activated his own Curse Mark.

"Come now,you didn't _really_ think you and your little girlfriend were Lord Orochimaru's _only_ pets did you?"Sakon smirked,"One shouldn't use the Curse Mark so regularly kid,although,it doesn't look like you have much control over it do you?" Sasuke merely stared as Sakon showed completre mastery over his Mark,"If you unleash it for too long,the Curse will start to eat away at your body"Sakon continued as Sasuke's mark began to recceed,"You and your friend are in the early stages of it,so it shouldn't sink its teeth into you _too_ quickly,but once it spreads through your body,your former selves will be gone,never again to return"he warned.

"In exchange for the Curse's power you will be tethered to Lord Orochimaru,all semblance of freedom will be lost to you. To gain one thing,another must be left behind" Tayuya continued next,"What is your purpose in this life?To stay in this shitty village,hiding with your little friends?Surely you haven't forgotten Itachi Uchiha?"she taunted.

That seemed to strike a nerve.

"You mustn't loose sight of your purpose,life in this village is little more than chains for you,sever your ties for this pathetic place"Sakon encouraged,"If you can do that,there will be no limit to the power you can wield,REMEMBER YOUR PURPOSE!" Sakon shouted as he and the rest of Sound Four took off into the night,disappearing in mid air,leaving a shower of leaves floating down towards Sasuke.

As one landed in the palm of his hand,he crushed it as Itachi's face appeared in his mind.

* * *

Later that night,Ren lay on her bed,tossing and turning,unable to sleep. She suddenly jumped up and walked to her window,resting her hands on the window sill she looked up at the full moon,its moonlight lighting up the room, _'Something isn't right...' _she thought as she quickly changed into her usual clothes before jumping out of the window and disappearing into the night.

Sasuke stood in his room with a back-pack on,staring at the picture of Team 7,without a word,he put it face-down on the dresser.

All was quiet and the moon was full as he walked down the streets to the gates of Konoha,his footsteps making soft thuds on the ground. He passed the Academy and the swing were Naruto use to sit and continued walking on until he sawSakura some ways in front of him,looking sad.

He took a few more steps forward before stopping,"It's the middle of the night,what are you hanging around here for"he said annoyed.

"This is the only road...out of the village..."Sakura replied softly.

"You should go to bed" he walked past her..

"It's always silence with you...but fine,I'll stay out of your business" she said reluctantly before leaving quietly,before she got too far though,he appeared right behind her and hit a pressure point on the back of her neck.

Sasuke left her and walked closer and closer to the gates,he never cared about the pink-haired girl ...

"Please don't tell me your actually going to take up their offer" a sad voice said.

...This girl however,Sasuke did care about.

He looked to his left to see Ren with her arms crossed leaning against a tree,long hair swaying with the light breeze.

"I've decided on revenge"he answered,stopping in front of her,"You should come too,Orochimaru wanted you as well" he said reluctantly.

"Your going down a path where I can't follow!Do you honestly think I would go anywhere near that guy!"she said angrily,her eyes watering with un-shed tears.

"You won't have a choice,he will get you eventually,you can't hide"

Ren's eyes narrowed,"There's one place Orochimaru can't go and I swear if you leave then that's where I'll go!"

"You wouldn't dare..."he hissed threateningly,moving closer and tilting her chin up so he could see her better,sadly he was a half-head taller.

"Try me" she smirked as he inch by inch,he moved her mask down until he could see her real face.

"Hatakes are wolves,through and through..."Sasuke smirked and shook his head as he saw a pair of sharp canines in her mouth,just like the Inuzuka Clan.

He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was gentle,but held a lot of emotion and sadness.

"Don't do this"she pleaded,tears rolling freely down her cheeks

"I have no choice,I'm an avenger" he said,resting his forehead against hers.

"There's always a choice..." Ren said sadly,"But there's a difference between justice and revenge,just stay"

"I can't do that,trust me I've tried not to go down this path,but in the end I chose revenge"

"So you've chosen revenge over your village!Your team!Everyone who ever cared for you!You've chosen revenge over me!" Ren was close to hysterics but her voice was dangerously quiet at the last sentence.

"...I'm sorry..." he murmured as he hit her pressure point,making her black out,like Sakura.

Sasuke caught her before she fell and lay her down on a nearby bench,_"Love you..."_

* * *

"We've been waiting for you...Sasuke"Sakon greeted in a much more respectful tone as Sasuke approached them.

"So what's with the change in attitude?"he asked suspiciously as all four of them were on their knees.

"It had already been decided that the moment you abandoned the village,you would become our new leader"Sakon explained,"Please forgive the rudeness we displayed earlier"he said as they bowed to him.

"Hn"he said bitterly as he walked passed them,"Like I care...let's go"he ordered as Sound Four rose to their feet,"This is the beginning!"he announced as they stared down at the village for what seemed like the last time.

* * *

**Longest chapter so far I think!Any guesses to where Ren's going?Leave a review!**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	37. The Day After

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's AND FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THINGS!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_

**Congrats to Tahere-Ravenword and XxanimeaddictxX for figuring it out!And to Anonymous4517 I'm sorry,but I didn't understand a word of your question.  
**

**Kakashi's little sister  
**

"Ugh It's four in the morning" yawned Kotetsu,"The new Hokage's a real slave driver,_she_ forgot these papers_ she_ should go get them"he said to Izumo,who was walking behind him carrying a similar stack of books and paperwork. He suddenly stopped when he saw someone lying on a bench.

"What is it?"Izumo asked.

Kotetsu walked over to see it was Sakura,"Hey wake up,your going to catch a cold if you sleep out here"

Sakura muttered a few incoherent things before sitting bolt up right,she then saw Kotetsu and Izumo looking down at her,"Oh,ano...I guess I fell asleep!"she smiled sheepishly before rushing off.

* * *

A little ways off,Ren was also knocked out on a bench(Thankfully her mask was back in place) and Kumi was shouting at her container to wake up.

**_"Pup wake up!Wake up!"_** The wolf growled.

_"Wha?"_ the girl said before bolting upright,remembering what had happened last night,_"So he really did leave..." _she thought sadly.

**_"He did,but now you have to think about what you said if he DID leave"_**

_"Right..." _she stood up and heard a light sound of metal falling to the ground. She looked down and saw a silver chain with the Uchiha clan symbol hanging on it._  
_

**_"That was left beside you pup"_**

Ren didn't reply as she picked the necklace up,she stared at it for a few moments as a tear flowed down her face. She shook her head and hastily wiped away the tear before placing the chain around her neck and rushing off to the Hokage's office. On the way,she saw Kotetsu and Izumo carrying heavy documents.

"What are doing up so early?"Izumo asked skeptically.

"Have to talk to...Lady Tsunade"Ren panted.

"What do you need to tell her?"Kotetsu asked.

"Sasuke left with the Sound" she said,"I was...I saw him last night"

The Chunin nodded,"We'll tell her"

"Thanks"she said gratefully before sprinting to the direction of her home.

* * *

"What did you say!"Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk,"Are you sure of that!" Izumo and Kotetsu had brought in her paperwork and told her some important news.

"Yes"Kotetsu answered.

"We heard this from Ren herself,there's no reason to doubt what she told us"Izumo said.

_'I can't believe it!He's already making his move!'_ Tsunade thought as Orochimaru's face came into mind,_'So that's what that snake is after...at least he didn't get both of them...' _she growled and sat back down,"Izumo,Kotetsu...there's somebody I need to see..."

Not to long after,Shikamaru Nara was standing in her office.

"Late last night,Sasuke Uchiha left the village"she began,"And...we're quite certain he's headed to Otogakue"

"He just left!How could this happen!"Shikamaru asked in shock.

Tsunade focused her steely gaze on him,"Simple...Orochimaru must have him in his clutches"

"What wait,that doesn't make any sense" Shikamaru exclaimed wide-eyed,"What does Sasuke have to gain by talking to someone as depraved as Orochimaru"

"At this point his motive doesn't matter,we need to deal with this quickly. I've decided it's time for you to carry out your first mission as a Chunin"

"So all I've gotta do is bring Sasuke back?" Shikamaru asked_,'As long as none of our enemies are with him,it shouldn't be that big a deal'_

"Yes,that's your mission"Tsunade's eyes narrowed,"But it must be accomplished without delay,and you may find it a more dangerous task than you think" Shikamaru's eyes widened,"There's a strong possibility that Sasuke is guarded by Orochimaru's men,in fact that's exactly what Ren told us"

_'Ugh...this is gonna be a real pain in the neck...what happened to Sasuke anyway?I use to look up to him and now he's joined up with the bad guys...this really stinks'_ he thought,"Well if we're going to be facing opposition,I'm going to have to request a team composed exclusively of Jounin and Chunin"

Tsunade lowerd her gaze,"I can't honor that request"

"What!And why not?"

"You already know the answer" she turned her chair away,"As I'm sure you're aware,most of the Jounin have been sent out on missions,only a handful stayed behind to defend in case of an attack...go round up any skilled Genin you feel are up to the job,you have thirty minutes to leave this village"Tsunade ordered,"Bring me Ren Hatake while your at it"

Shikamaru nodded and began to leave before stopping at the door,"This whole thing's a drag,but I do know the guy so I can't just let it go"He looked over his shoulder at the Hokage,"Well,that's just the way it is I guess"

At first,Tsunade didn't say anything,then her eyes snapped open,"Hold on,there_ is_ one person I want you to include..."

* * *

"So besides me,have you thought of any top notch guys to ask?"Naruto asked as he and Shikamaru ran all over the village gathering up Genin.

"A few"he answered.

First they dropped by Choji's house,luring him out with a bag of BBQ flavor potato chips.

"I get it, you work well together but shouldn't you think of bringing someone like Shino!"Naruto objected.

Suddenly,Akamaru leaped out and was about to eat the last potato chip before Choji saw the 'attack' and ate the chip.

"Shino can't do it" Kiba said from beside them,"He's off on some 'special mission' with his father right now"

"Hey wait,not them too..."Naruto pouted,pointing at the Inuzuka.

"Yep,they're on the team" Shikamaru answered.

Next,they came upon Neji and Lee,who's surgery had gone well and was now fit to resume his training as long as he took it easy.

"Lee,it's up to you,do what you must do"Neji said as Lee thought about their mission.

Too Neji's surprise,Lee began walking away from them.

"Go on this mission without me" he gave them a smile and a thumbs up.

* * *

Before they almost left, Shikamaru remembered something,"Hang on!There's someone else I have to see" he said before sprinting off with Kiba,Akamaru,Choji,Naruto and Neji following him.

He then stopped in front of the Hatake household and began knocking frantically on the door.

"Ugh,what!"an annoyed Ren said as she swung open the door,"Where are you guys off to?"

"Lady Hokage is sending us on a mission to bring Sasuke back"Shikamaru explained.

"Oh..."she said,subconsciously bringing her hand up around the symbol hanging around her neck.

"She said to bring you to her"Shikamaru continued as his eyes fell on the necklace.

Ren mentally shook herself,"It's fine,you guys go"she paused," I'll go to Tsunade by myself"then she looked at Naruto,"Naruto please...just bring him back"

Naruto nodded,"Don't worry!I'll bring that Teme back even at the cost of my own life!"he promised.

"Woah there Naruto"Kiba smirked,"That's quite a statement,you sure you should promise her that?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Good luck on your mission"she smiled.

Then Shikamaru turned to the team,"Okay,it's time to go"he said seriously,_'Oh well,at least I got five,should of brought Ren too if Lady Hokage hadn't wanted her'_

* * *

"You asked for me,Lady Tsunade?" Ren asked as she stood in the Hokage's office.

Tsunade nodded,"Yes...Let's cut to the chase,now that Orochimaru has Sasuke he will go for you next"Tsunade said bluntly,"You are aware of this correct?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Ren answered.

Tsunade leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes,"He will come for you eventually, I know for a fact that Orochimaru doesn't place the Curse Mark on someone without reason and without collecting them after,there's no place I know of where he won't get to you"

"With all due respect,there is somewhere"

"Oh?"Tsunade asked curiously.

"The Akatsuki"Ren said simply.

Tsunade's eyes snapped open,"Impossible,they will kill you,it's a death wish they _are_ hunting Jinchuriki after all,and you are the Jubi"

"Exactly"the girl said confidently,"I'm the Jubi,they can't kill me or else they will have to capture the Okami in all her wrath,and they can't seal me away until they have all nine of the other Tailed-Beasts"

"You've thought this through"Tsunade noted,"But what makes you think Orochimaru won't go after you there?"

"I've done my research,Orochimaru use to be in the Akatsuki,his partner was Sasori Akasuna who is also Lady Chiyo's grandson,Orochimaru deflected after failing to acquire Itachi's body as his next vessel" Ren explained.

"I see...I take it that _if_ you _do_ become a member,you won't kill anyone from Leaf right?"

Ren nodded,"I will fight if I have to but I won't kill anyone I know"

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"Tsunade asked slowly.

"Yes,it's best if you let me do this unless you want Orochimaru to have both Sasuke as a vessel _and_ a Jinchuriki as a weapon"Ren replied,"Besides...I did warn Sasuke that if he left I would join the Akatsuki...so if Naruto comes back without him then..."she trailed off.

Tsunade contemplated this,"If you are certain this is what you think is best then...you have my permission to leave the village,I will call both you and Kakashi back once he finishes his mission and tell him your choice"

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" she bowed to the Hokage.

"This will be considered a triple S-ranked secret,the true reason of why you will join do you understand?"Tsunade said softly.

"Yes" Ren answered as she got up.

Tsunade nodded,"You may go"

Ren nodded and went off towards the training fields to meet up with Anko,_'Might as well kill time...'_

* * *

"Sasuke...I think this is far enough"Sakon said as the Sound Four surrounded the Uchiha,"We already passed Konohagakure"

"So what's up?"Sasuke questioned suspiciously.

"Orochimaru gave us a very important task to take care of once we've reached this point"Sakon explained.

"You gonna tell me what we have to do or not?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Leaves began to fall as the four of them began to chuckle evilly.

"Before we go any further I'm afraid you must _die_ just this once"Sakon stated with a sadistic grin on his face.

"I must _die_?_Once_?"

Sasuke watched as Sakon smirked and held out a small bottle half full of little red pills,"You will take one of these 'Awakening Pills'"Sakon said.

"What's it for?"Sasuke asked stoically,"Awakening from what?"

"That mark on your shoulder is only a First Stage Curse Mark" Tayuya scoffed,"But those pills will stimulate and magnify its power,making it a Level Two"she explained.

"One problem "Sakon continued,"Strengthening the Curse Mark will also increase it's effects on your body,such a rapid change will kill you at once...and so,to ensure you survive the transition to the Second State we must give your body some time to get accustomed to it,several hours at least. After that,once the transition is complete your power may even be equal to ours,unfortunately even with all these preparations...you'll still have to die"

"There's also the issue with your mark being sealed at the same time with that other girl"Tayuya smirked,"Even if _you_ survive the transition,she might not"

Sasuke grit his teeth together in annoyance and took in what they both had said. After a pregnant pause,Sasuke spoke up,"So if I'm dead,what will happen after that?"

"Not to worry"Sakon assured as he took a few steps towards him,"Why do you think my friends and I are here?" he placed the bottle in Sasuke's hand,"We'll cast a barrier Ninjutsu to lessen the effects of the transition,instead of dying you'll only be suspended in a state of half-death for awhile"

Sasuke looked down at the bottle in his hand then glared at Sakon,"And I'm suppose to trust you guys to make sure this half-death doesn't end up being the real thing?"he snarled.

"Listen Sasuke"Kidomaru interrupted,"Don't forget who we are:Orochimaru's hand picked bodyguards,if there's anybody who knows about Curse Marks,Barrier Ninjutsu and all the rest,it'd be us"

Sasuke slowly uncorked the bottle,_'One thing's for sure,I can't afford to die...not yet...and neither can Ren...'_ he thought as he tipped out one of the small red pills,"I guess I'm in your hands"

Sakon nodded. Sasuke slowly held his hand up to his mouth before swallowing the pill. A few moments later,a wave of pain overtook him and he braced himself.

"Right!"Sakon said as he opened a large scroll,"We get ready we've got to do this quickly or we'll loose him!"Sakon ordered as Sasuke fell to his knees.

A large barrel-like box appeared and Jirobo placed him inside it.

"Get in position!"Sakon barked at the Sound Four,"Now!"

"FOUR BLACK MIST FORMATION!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha,ANko and Ren were in a fierce hand-to-hand spar when Ren suddenly gasped and fell to her knees and grasped the Curse Mark as pain emitted from it.

Anko dropped the kunai she was holding and rushed over to her student. She pulled up Ren's mask slightly to see the Curse Mark pulsing.

Her eyes narrowed and she snarled_,'The transition to the Second State...I've got to get her to Lady Tsunade!'_ she thought as she picked up her student and rushed to the hospital.

"Get me Tsunade quickly!"she barked at one of the medical-nins and placed her student in an empty bed.

"Yes Anko-san!"the nurse replied quickly.

Not too long after,the Fifth Hokage herself burst into the room,"What is it Anko I was right in the middle of drinking Sake-"she abruptly stopped when she saw the girl whimpering on the bed.

"She's beginning the transition to the Second State of the Curse Mark"explained the snake-mistress,"I don't know how but whatever happens to Sasuke's Mark happens to her as well,my guess is is that Orochimaru's bodyguards were ordered to have Sasuke go through the transition"Anko said quickly,"Usually to do that,they have to die first,but right now she's in a half-dead state,at least until the transition finishes after about several hours at least"

Tsunade nodded and gathered healing chakra in her hands,"There's nothing I can do except lessen the strain...it will be up to her if she can endure this..."

* * *

"Sealing Jutsu!"Sakon said as he flung tags with a seal written on them at the lid of the box,sealing Sasuke inside while the transition took place,"There,that will hold him for now"

After a quick battle between the Sound Four and Genma and Raido from Konoha,they stopped and rested in a small clearing,panting from their battle. Jirobo,Kidomaru and Sakon sat against trees while Tayuya sat on the wooden box Sasuke was in.

"It drives me crazy,stopping and having to rest when we should be moving on"Sakon panted.

"Baka what'd you expect?"Tayuya snapped,breathing heavily,"You think you can fight a Level Two battle without feeling the effects?"

"To feel like your whole body is completely useless it's frustrating!"Jirobo growled.

"Can't be helped if your gonna take on two Jounin level ninja,if we'd held anything back,we would have been dead"Kidomaru said,closing his eyes.

They didn't expect however,to find themselves in another battle with Genin *Cough Shikamaru's Team Cough*

* * *

**There's that chapter done!Wow,I never realized how popular this story had become :) REVIEW!  
**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	38. Maybe Too Late

Summary:What** if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE THINGS,ONLY REN AND MAYBE A FEW OC's AND FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THINGS!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_

**Kakashi's little sister  
**

By sunset,only Tayuya and Sakon were left,Jirobo was defeated by Choji and Kidomaru by Neji.

"We've got to hurry"Sakon said as the sky turned red.

"I know!"Tayuya replied.

* * *

"We're close!"Kiba told Shikamaru and Naruto as Akamaru caught Tayuya and Sakon's scent.

"There's only two of them left against the three of us"Shikamaru informed them,"I like those odds,if we play it right the next time we meet them we'll be able to wrap things up once and for all"

"I'll say!Two against three,no sweat!"Naruto said confidently.

"What do you mean it's two against three?"Kiba asked. Akamaru barked.

"Oh,sorry about that Akamaru you're right,it's two against four"Shikamaru laughed,"I like those odds even better"

"Wait 'til they see our new technique these clowns won't know what hit 'em,right boy?"Kiba smirked.

"Arf!"

"Don't worry about a thing!"Naruto said,"As soon as we catch up to them,all I gotta do is my Shadow Clone jutsu and the show's over!"

Shikamaru looked at him skeptically,"Well that's comforting to know,all the same,we're working as a team here right?Just stick to the plan"

"Well sure..."Naruto said.

"The most important thing is at least get in range before the sun goes down" Shikamaru continued.

"Well what are we waiting for?Let's hit it!"Kiba said and picked up the pace with the other two following in suite.

* * *

"The sun's going down"Sakon said,watching the sun that had now half-way set,"And still no sign of Jirobo and Kidomaru,they must've run into more trouble than they expected"

"Who cares about them!It's Orochimaru I'm worried about"Tayuya said in a quieter voice,"It's taken us most of a whole day and still only one third of the transition _process_ has been completed"she said impatiently,"There's been to many delays!"

"You're right it's not good"Sakon said anxiously,"At this rate we just _might_ be to late..."

By now the sun had set and the moon was full...

"Hey Tayuya,do you think we're going to make it in time?"Sakon asked.

"We were told to deliver Sasuke by tomorrow 'or else' and I don't want to find out what 'or else' means" she said hastily.

"By tomorrow huh?"Sakon repeated,"Well it's not like we have a lot of time to spare but we should be able to make it"

"We better..."Tayuya growled.

They ran for hours after that until the lid of the box bumped up.

"Hold on a second!"Tayuya shouted,she stopped and placed the box down as Sakon stopped beside her.

"Are we almost there?"he asked.

"No,we still have ways to go,but take a look"she replied hastily. They both turned around suddenly,only to see Naruto standing there with a kunai in hand along with Shikamaru and Kiba,"Of course now that we need them there's no sign of Jirobo _or_ Kidomaru!"

"Sorry,just us!"Naruto smirked.

Sakon stood up and smirked,"Who needs those two?I can handle these guys MYSELF!"he shouted and launched himself at the squad.

**A/N I don't really need to right this part do I?It's not really important or part of this story so I'll just skip it,okay Naruto and co get the box Sasuke's in then run away,unaware that Kimimaro is going after them along witth Sakon and Tayuya then the Sand Sibings come blah blah blah if you're really interested in this part then watch the episode,okay sorry but that's it for this chapter the next will be after I watch the next 10 or so episode or something.  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	39. Some Promises Can't Be Kept

**Summary:What if ,along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto was another girl?And what if that girl also happened to be the sister of the famous 'copy cat ninja' and was put into team 7?**

**I might turn this in to a Ren/Sasuke story.  
**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
_

**I'm pretty sure I'll be skipping most of the fights in the Sasuke Retrieval Arc,sorry.  
**

**Kakashi's Little Sister**

In Konoha the next day...

Anko had sat beside her student ever since she brought Ren to the hospital and was treated by Tsunade,by now the transition seemed moments away from being complete,Ren's Mark had spread throughout her body and her hair had gotten longer-typical of the Second State but not her full form.

_'I hope she makes it...I don't think I can just go up to Kakashi and say 'Hey Kakashi,sorry but your sister died during the Curse Mark transition' nope,that wouldn't be good at all'_ Anko thought,feasting on her 6th plate of dango.

She watched in fascination as the transition completed itself and the black marks receded and Ren turned back to normal just as Tsunade entered the room.

"Ren will be fine" Tsunade said,examining the various files in her hands.

Anko nodded,"Good,I didn't want to be the one to tell Kakashi that his sister died" she said in between bites of dango.

"That wouldn't end well"the Hokage agreed,then both women turned to where a quiet groan was heard and Ren sat up slowly.

"Lady Tsunade?Anko-sensei?"she asked tiredly,rubbing her head,"I fell dizzy..."she muttered.

"That's normal I guess"Tsunade said.

Anko hopped off her seat and stood beside the bed, "Eat!"she ordered,holding a stick of her favorite food out towards the girl.

Ren shrugged and took the food offered and pulled her mask down,Anko and Tsunade were one of the few people who have seen her real face.

"She's in here!"a nurse said as footsteps neared the door. Guy then panted towards the room,walked straight into the door frame hitting his face in the process before bouncing back and landing in a crumpled heap on the floor,much to the amusement of Anko and Ren (who had finished her dango and pulled her mask back up).

"Guy!What is it?"Tsunade asked,"Did something happen on your mission?"

"No...it went of without a hitch..."he panted,"And then I...ran back as swift as my feet could carry me...!"he pushed himself of the floor,"But who cares about my mission!"

"Huh?"The Hokage asked confusedly.

"TELL ME!HOW DID LEE'S SURGERY GO?!I GOTTA KNOOOWW!" he demanded/pleaded/cried,falling to the floor again.

Tsunade walked towards him then kneeled down and rested a hand on Guy's shoulder,making him be quiet,"It was successful!"she smiled as Guy's jaw dropped,"In fact I've okay-ed him to start training tomorrow,going easy at first"

Guy then began to shed tears of joy.

"Well..."Tsunade continued,"He probably should stay in bed but you know him"

Then another medical-nin appeared at the door,"I'm afraid we may have a problem My Lady!"he informed,"It's Rock Lee,he's disappeared from his room!"

"NOOOOOO!"Guy's cry of misfortune that followed after shook the entire hospital,forcing many people to cover their ears.

Oh if only Guy knew that Lee was fighting against Kimimaro,the ex-leader and strongest of what use to be the Sound Five...

* * *

**Time Skip:After Kakashi brings back Naruto-**

At the front desk of the hospital,three girls were waiting to see their comrades after their missions.

"I was going to look in on Choji,what about you guys?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked back at Ren to see if she would answer,but she said nothing,"We're going to see Naruto" Sakura answered for the both of them,"And Sasuke if he's there"she added quietly.

After Ino left,the two remaining girls went to Naruto's room. They found Shikamaru sitting on the bed filling in Naruto on how the rest of the team was doing: Kiba and Akamaru had more serious injuries,but were not life threatening,but Neji and Choji were in critical condition,however with the help of Tsunade and Shizune,they would make it.

"Hey Naruto,hey Shikamaru" they greeted.

"Hey"the boys answered back.

"Details,details!"Ren demanded,leaning against the wall near Naruto's head.

"Oh,well...the team is fine,as you've just heard"Naruto began.

"What about Sasuke?"Sakura asked.

"Um...he...uh..."Naruto sighed and held up Sasuke's scratched forehead protector for them to see,"Sorry Ren-chan,I couldn't keep my promise"

Ren blinked back a few tears and ignored the pain in her heart and gave him a reassuring smile,"It's okay...it was his choice anyway"she brought up a hand around the necklace,_'But now I don't have a choice...' _

Sakura rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly then turned back to Naruto,"It's good to see your alright,I'll um...I'm going to find Ino..."she excused herself and left,Shikamaru also made an excuse to go check on Choji an followed Sakura out the door,leaving the Jinchuriki by themselves.

"Can I ask you a question?"Naruto asked,leaning back on his pillows.

"Sure I guess..."

"How come you seem to get along so well with your demon?"Narusto said,remembering his fight with Sasuke,"The Kyuubi only saves me when it suites him"

_**"Hmph,how typical,Kurama always did think of himself highly"** _Kumi mused,**_"To be honest I actually like Shikaku better,despite his blood lust,he's got spunk"_**

Ren shrugged,"Me and Ku-chan respect each other,I respect her because she is the most powerful of the Tailed-Beasts and she respects me because...wait" she paused,_"Why_ do _you respect me Ku-chan?"_

"**_It's your spirit pup"_**Kumi answered,**_"You have a fiery spirit and a strong will,I respect that"_**

"Ku-chan said its because of my spirit and strong will" Ren finished.

"Oh...hang on a minute!"Naruto shouted,well as best as he could in his current state anyways,"The Jubi talks to you?!"

"Yeah" she smiled a bit at Naruto's awed expression,"Anyways,I'll see you later" she waved and left,_'I don't think it will be long until Tsunade-sama summons me and niisan...'_

A few hours after she left,Jiraiya sat on Naruto's windowsill and told Naruto that he would turn him into a true shinobi,the Akatsuki had chosen him as their next target in three or four years. After much talking and consideration,Naruto accepted being Jiraiya's student after hearing that Orochimaru had been forced to take on another vessel as Sasuke had arrived late,so he was safe for another three years,leaving plenty of time for Naruto to train with Jiraiya.

And so his preparations to leave with the Toad Sage began.

* * *

At the same time,Ren and Kakashi stood before Tsunade in her office.

"Ren,you already know why you're here"Tsunade nodded at the girl,"Kakashi,I have decided that for your sister's own safety,I will allow her to got to the Akatsuki,it's dangerous enough that he has Sasuke,but if he got his hands on the container of the Jubi as well,that would mean destruction"she briefed.

At first,Kakashi took a while to take in what the Hokage had said then gathered his thoughts,"You will _allow_?"he repeated then looked at Ren,"So this was your idea?"he said in a strangely relaxed voice.

"Mhm"she nodded.

"What possessed you to do this!"he demanded,"How are you safe there?The Akatsuki are _hunting_ the Jinchuriki,of which you are one of!"

"Exactly,I'm also the Jinchuriki of the Jubi" she stated,"It's the only place Orochimaru can't get to me,the Akatsuki can't kill me either because if they do,the Jubi will be unleashed in all her fury and there will be nothing left for them to rule after they get all the Beasts,likewise,they can't seal her away either because to do that,they would need all of the nine other Tailed Beasts so as long as they don't get Naruto,I'll be fine"Ren explained.

"That is true,Orochimaru hasn't gone near the Akatsuki ever since he deflected from them" Tsunade said,scanning the Bingo Book of Orochimaru's data.

Kakashi stood looking between them both,the gears in his head turning.

"...You always did have a knack for finding loopholes"he said finally.

At this,Ren immediately perked up,"So does that mean you're okay with it?"she asked nervously.

"I don't like it but I know you can take care of yourself"he admitted.

Ren smiled and hugged her brother tight,"You're the best!"

Tsunade smiled at them,"So now that's over with,you may leave the village when you think it's best"

* * *

A few days later,while Sakura and Naruto as well as Jiraiya left for a mission,Ren wandered around her room preparing to leave. She packed light,bringing only the things needed,she put all of her kunai and shuriken into two scrolls,as well as some into her weapon holsters that she would carry on her person,also a black bull whip with a blade at the tip that Anko had showed her how to use,a few sets of clothes,and her picture of Team 7. After that was done,she dressed into her usual black outfit and slung KuroChi across her back and tucked the necklace Sasuke left her under her mask then made her way down stairs to say goodbye to Kakashi,Pakkun and the other dog summons.

"So tonight's the night huh?"Kakashi asked,leaning causally against one of the wooden walls of their house with his ever-present Icha Icha book in hand.

"Yeah..."Ren said quietly before giving him one last hug,"Bye niisan...I'll miss you"

"Bye,I bet we'll see each other again,in a few years or so,I'd like to see how good you'll be by then"he smiled,hugging her back.

"Wait"Ren said,untying the knot of her forehead protector before handing it to Kakashi,"I don't want to draw a line through that,keep it for me please?"

"Of course" Kakashi assured,"See you later baby sis"he smiled.

"I'm not a baby!"she defended. After a few more laughs and a last hug,Ren set out of the village.

She was a few kilometers away into the forests surrounding Konoha when a cool voice halted her in her tracks.

"So you're leaving too?"

Ren whirled around and threw a kunai at where the voice came from,only for it to be stopped and a person wearing a black cloak with red clouds stepped out of the trees.

"I-Itachi?"

Itachi ignored her,"So now that you've left,what do you plan on doing?"

"Join the Akatsuki"she shrugged.

Itachi raised an eyebrow,clearly not expecting that,"Why would you do that?"

"To get away from Orochimaru"she said simply,"Besides,until you have the other Tailed Beasts,I might as well join you guys and save you the trouble of getting me later" then she lowered her voice,"Another thing is...I know you killed your family on orders from Danzo and the Council"

"How do you know that!"Itachi demanded,his Sharingan blazing as he held a kunai at her throat.

"By accident,I read the file in the ANBU HQ...a triple S-rank secret aye?" she smirked.

"Hn"Itachi narrowed his eyes,"We'll see what Leader-sama has to say" and so he reluctantly brought her to Amegakure and to the Akatsuki's base.

**Time Skip:Akatsuki Base a few days later-**

When Itachi and Ren arrived at the base Itachi took her straight to the Leader's office.

After explaining the situation to pain and the reason he brought her here,Pein nodded slowly and bean to ask questions.

"First of all,how well can you fight?"Pein began.

"I tested her abilities on the way here,she's not bad,not bad at all"Itachi answered for her,Pein nodded then dismissed him.

"I see...you are of the Jigoku Clan correct?Do you have the kekkei genkai?"

"Yes"Ren answered,activating the bloodline trait.

"What's your chakra type?"

"Fire and Water"

Pein looked at her questioningly,"You have two conflicting chakra types?"

Ren nodded,"I tend to rely mostly on my fire though,I don't need chakra to control it unless it's a Jutsu"

"Care to demonstrate"

She nodded again and created a large flame in her hand then held it up for Pein to see.

Pein nodded approvingly,"One of the remaining heirs of the Jigoku possessing the Devil's Eye,not a bad fighter either...and a Jinchuriki at that"Pein mused,"You will be Itachi and Kisame's subordinate...Konan will get you settled in"Just as he said so,a blue-haired woman entered and took her out into the hallway.

"Hello,I'm Konan"she introduced.

"I'm Ren"

Konan smiled,"You're the youngest one here,you've beaten Deidara by four years"

"Who?" Ren asked.

Konan shook her head and lead her through the maze of hallways,"I'll introduce you to everyone but first we need to get you a cloak"Ren followed her into a large room with a nice blue colour scheme and had various origami here and there,Ren guessed it was Konan's room.

"You'll have to wear one of my more slimmer ones"Konan said,pulling out one of the Akatsuki cloaks then cutting off half a foot then hemming the cloak again,making it into Ren's size.

"Here"Konan handed her the cloak.

Ren removed her sword and slipped the cloak on,it fitted comfortably despite the sleeves covering her hands half-way,_'Oh well,I'm still growing'_ she shrugged and left it open then put KuroChi on again.

Konan then lead her through three more passageways and stopped in front of a door in a hallway with five doors lining each side.

"This is where all the rooms are"Konan explained and stood in front of the door at the end of the left side,"This is your room,you're lucky,you get your own room while everyone else has to share with their partners"Konan explained and opened the door. The room had a red and black theme,the colours of Akatsuki,Ren quite liked it. There was a bed against the wall on the far left corner with a side-table next to it,facing towards the door,it also contained a desk and shelf of various Jutsu scrolls and such,there was also two doors,one which Konan revealed was a closet and the other a bathroom.

"Itachi-san and Kisame-san's room is across the hall,and to your right is Sasori and Deidara"Konan said as Ren placed her bag at the foot of the bed,"Come on,time to meet the others..."

_'So I guess this is my life now...'_

* * *

**Sorry,I rushed this,also one last chapter after this as an Epilogue for this story...anyone up for a sequel?Well then leave a review if I should continue!  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	40. Epilogue

***Sobs* Here it is,the Epilogue for KLS!Don't worry,there will be a sequel up in a week or so(I need to watch SHippuden next :P I will be calling it _KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime_ what do you think?It will mostly be with Ren and the Akatsuki,not in First Person but you know what I mean?Check my profile because I will put up the first chapter within 2 weeks,you better be thankful cuz I spend hours on my laptop typing all day,even after school just to write up one chapter each day,I'm completely dedicated to this story :P**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!Your support gave me the edge I needed to better my work! Luv ya!  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**

**Kakashi's Little Sister**

And so it was that our famous Team 7 split up...

**Naruto** had gone with Jiraiya,accepting the Toad Sage's training but refused to give up on Sasuke,his bestfriend,comrade and rival despite going to Orochimaru of his own free will.

**Sasuke** left his scratched forehead protector behind after his fight with Naruto,joining the Snake King who decides to train him to become his perfect vessel until it was time for him to change again. He fell into darkness despite the pleads from his love as well as his best friend.

**Sakura,**who was determined to prove her worth,came back from her mission with Naruto and asked Tsunade to take her as an apprentice and much to the pinkette's delight,the Slug Princess accepted and took Sakura under her wing. Sakura and Lee had also become an item,everyone was happy for them.

And as for **Ren**,she became Itachi and Kisame's subordinate,learning Fire Style from Itachi and Water Style from Kisame,who also helped her find KuroChi's counterpart,so now she had two identical dual broadswords. She also took an interest in the poisons Sasori used,learning how to make and identify various toxins and coating her blades in a 'special' poison she created and became a valued asset to the Akatsuki,specializing in stealth and infiltration. But she never did take off that necklace from Sasuke...

All four of our heroes had now gone their own ways,but who knows?Maybe they will see each other again someday,maybe in a few years or even lifetimes but only time will tell...

**_~The End~_**


	41. SEQUEL IS UP

**THE SEQUEL IS UP NOW!I REPEAT:THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

**FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE DONE!  
**

**-MIDNIGHTRAVEN323  
**


End file.
